XF:021905
by Cuits
Summary: Mulder y Scully deben enfrentar su última aventura para proteger la vida de su hijo y tratar de evitar la colonización. Doggett, Reyes, Skinner, Krycek y los pistoleros solitarios tendran que poner su granito de arena, para bien o para mal. [completado]
1. Preámbulos de Soledad

**_Aquellos que buscan la verdad, merecen el castigo de encontrarla - Santiago Rusiñol_**  
Los números angulares y fosforitos del reloj y los otros indicadores del cuadro de mandos del coche iluminaban tenuemente su interior. Mientras, fuera, la ciudad dormía con la increíble contaminación lumínica de miles de farolas ahuyentando las sombras en parques y avenidas.

Con una extraña sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estómago, el conductor desvió la mirada por un instante abandonando la visión de la carretera, pero esta vez no era para comprobar si le habían seguido como en muchas otras ocasiones, esta vez tan solo era para comprobar que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que había mirado el reloj.

Era un hecho simple, intuitivo y constatado, un axioma universal inamovible e inquebrantable; cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, empeoraban, y a las 12:11 de la noche de un martes parado en el semáforo de la Quinta con Main, a Mulder se le antojaba que no había mejor prueba de ello que su patética existencia.

Puedes tener una infancia desgarradora, una adolescencia solitaria, una juventud que es como todo lo anterior junto y mezclado, pero todo puede empeorar; puedes morir, revivir, matar a la hermana de tu compañera, provocarle una enfermedad terminal a la misma, hacer como que te suicidas, volver a los vivos, conseguir que quemen literalmente toda tu vida, volver a morir, resucitar con un montón de dolorosas cicatrices que no están precisamente tatuadas en el cuerpo… pero siempre se puede ir a peor.

Se puede ir a un Ford Mondeo verde alga marina metalizado, parado en el semáforo de la Quinta con Main a las 12:11 de la noche.

Exactamente igual que las anteriores 16 noches.

En el fondo hasta se le podía encontrar cierta parte reconfortante a la rutina de volver a su apartamento vacío y deprimente después de pasar la tarde en el apartamento de su compañera, observándola con precisión cirujana cuando ella no miraba, investigando cada detalle, intentando recabar alguna pista que le dijese lo que no se atrevía a preguntar.

Quizá a lo que no se atrevía era a enfrentar una respuesta definitiva.

En cualquier caso Mulder no buscaba ninguna sensación reconfortante Se sentía hundido, furioso, frustrado, agotado y tenía todo el puto derecho de sentirse así; después de todo, la vida era una mierda

A lo mejor el problema no era la vida en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Posiblemente algún koala perezoso colgado de una rama de eucalipto en algún bosque australiano pensase que la vida era estupenda y disfrutaba de lo lindo de su existencia. A lo mejor era su vida la única que era una mierda

El vidrio rojo del semáforo se apagó súbitamente y ni siquiera fue consciente de haber pisado el acelerador hasta que dejó atrás la luz verde que le daba paso, y al girar a la derecha en la desviación a Maryland tuvo una especie de revelación.

La solución para acabar con ese gran agujero a la altura del estómago al que se resumía toda su miseria.

Racionalizar

La clave estaba en despojar a los hechos de cualquier tipo de sentimiento y volverlos estériles y neutros. A Scully siempre parecía funcionarle. Ella no había estado muriéndose de cáncer sino que una metástasis nasofaríngea progresiva y mortal figuraba en el diagnóstico médico de Dana K. Scully. Son dos cosas muy distintas

Bien, vale, como sea.

La luz de los carteles luminosos reflejados en el parabrisas del coche le cubrían de claros y sombras que endurecían aún más sus tensas facciones y le daban un aspecto peligroso a la par que melancólico, el mismo tipo de aspecto que hacían las delicias de las chicas de las películas de Hollywood. Lástima que aquello no fuese Hollywood y que la chica de su película tendiese más a partirle los brazos al seductor peligroso que a caer rendida en ellos.

Racionalizar.

¿Cómo coño se racionaliza una vida? ¿Cómo se supone que puedes apartar el hecho de la marea de sensaciones que te provoca?

¡¡Mierda, él no había nacido para racionalizar!! Esa era la especialidad de Scully, quizá ella tenía un gen especial para ello, un gen del que desde luego, él carecía porque era incapaz de aislar las emociones de la certeza de que de toda su patética existencia le hubiesen arrebatado los seis jodidos y precisos meses en los que todo hubiese estado justo donde siempre había querido estar.

Bueno a lo mejor no siempre, pero esa no era la cuestión.

Se los habían extirpado de cuajo y a cambio le habían dejado un mundo enmarañado, confuso dado la vuelta y puesto patas arriba resumido en un gran vacío en la boca del estómago.

Sin saber muy bien como se encontró a sí mismo aparcando frente al número 2630 de Legal Place. Salió del coche sin volver a mirar los impertinentes dígitos verdes del reloj digital y cruzó la calle sin prestar mucha atención al posible tráfico abriendo de mala gana la nueva puerta del portal que no chirriaba.

Ese era otro de los detalles insignificantes que le sacaban de quicio.

Durante años había tratado de convencer al casero para que cambiase la maldita puerta, había llegado incluso a amenazarle placa en mano y no había conseguido más que un par de carcajadas de aquel viejo desdentado, y cuando por fin conseguía volver de sus vacaciones en el subsuelo por cortesía de "Pompas Fúnebres La muerte Bien, Gracias" había una jodida y maldita puerta nueva que le daban ganas de apedrear y morder y arrancar a patadas cada vez que la veía.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor recostándose en una de sus paredes, pensando que probablemente el mudo es un lugar mejor cuando él estaba 5 metros bajo tierra; Scully era capaz de quedarse embarazada, Doggett le daba cierto caché a los Expedientes X a los ojos de todo el mundo, el casero cambiaba la puerta… todo empezaba a tener sentido

"Eres un arrogante hijo de puta y al 99, 99999 de la población mundial se la trae al fresco si vives o mueres, narcisista egocéntrico de mierda"

Podía haber sido el sonido que le indicaba que el ascensor había llegado al piso elegido aunque se parecía sospechosamente a la ronca y grosera voz de su conciencia, la misma que en tantas otras ocasiones le había dicho "Si Scully supiese lo que estás pensando del largo de su falda te encerraría en un calabozo minúsculo con un clon de Frohike como única diversión sexual, pervertido"

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento número cuarenta y dos la mezcla de aire cargado, pipas de girasol, comida rancia y soledad fue como una bofetada de bienvenida en la oscuridad de su casa.

Pero había algo más

Algo extraño y enrarecido. Agudizó su oído mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban a la oscuridad casi absoluta y deslizó sigilosamente su mano por la pernera derecha hasta alcanzar el pequeño revolver que llevaba en la tobillera.

Toc Toc Toc

El ruido sordo de unos nudillos contra la puerta casi le para el corazón y dos veces en medio año son probablemente demasiadas hasta para él. Si era el casero no tendría más remedio que hacerle tragar su nueva y engrasada puerta.

Horizontalmente

-No creí que le encontraría aquí

-Medianoche, mi apartamento ¿contactos con alguna informadora de piernas largas en mi ausencia Walt?

-Déjese de payasadas Mulder

Walter Skinner era un hombre de numerosas virtudes

Reírse de las gracias cínicas de Mulder no era una de ellas, tampoco estaba seguro de eso fuese una virtud. Últimamente ni siquiera Mulder parecía encontrarle el chiste a sus propias bromas. En realidad, en muchos aspectos, y a pesar de que las cicatrices de su cara eran ahora finas líneas y volvía a tener algo de color en la piel, parecía como si una gran parte de lo que había sido Fox Mulder se hubiese quedado en aquel ataúd, o simplemente había heridas que no sanaban con antibióticos.

De cualquier modo, que Mulder le hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila era un matiz que a Skinner no se le había pasado por alto. Que el tono en el que lo había dicho había sido el equivalente a llevar un cartel de neón que pusiese "FUERA. AHORA" era un matiz que había decidido ignorar.

Se hizo paso hacia el interior del apartamento sin esperar una invitación de Mulder y solo paró y dio media vuelta cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas

-¿Esperaba visita?- preguntó fijando la mirada en el pequeño revolver que colgaba descuidado de la mano de Mulder

-Me estoy entrenando para las Olimpiadas del 2004 de tiro a la cucaracha

-Creí que había tenido suficiente de eso trabajando para el FBI

-Haber trabajado para el FBI es mi incentivo para matar cucarachas. De dos patas sobretodo

Hizo un gesto de resignación impropio de Fox Mulder y se arrastró hasta el sofá como si cada paso fuese un calvario y se desplomó pesadamente sobre los cojines sin ningún tipo de consideración, dejando reposar el revolver sobre la mesita de café.

Skinner nunca había visto ha Fox Mulder tan… estático.

-¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Agua del grifo, agua de la nevera…?

-No he venido a tomar el té con pastas

-¿Y entonces a qué diablos se supone que ha venido?

Aquella actitud no era propia del viejo Mulder que él conocía. El hombre que el conocía era ágil y felino y aún cuando estaba agotado y desahuciado había una intensidad enérgica en su mirada. Lo que tenía delante era solo la sombra del ex-agente, era una concha semivacía

-He venido a hablar de Scully

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El reloj despertador de Scully marcaba las 12:15 cuando dejó el vaso vacío de leche caliente que ni siquiera le gustaba en la mesilla. Se cubrió con las sábanas acurrucándose sobre su lado izquierdo y cerró los ojos dispuesta a conciliar el más profundo de los sueños.

No pudo

Las 12:42 y ni siquiera la esperanza de un sueño reparador en el horizonte, quizá si Skinner no la hubiese llamado; no es que el ruido del teléfono la hubiese desvelado, ni siquiera estaba acostada cuando cogió la llamada de su jefe.

Preguntando por Mulder

_"Scully"_

_"Scully, Soy Skinner, querría hablar con Mulder"_

_"Mulder no está aquí"_

_"…"_

_"¿Señor?"_

_"Oh ¿No está allí?"_

_"No, ¿por qué se supone que debería de estar?"_

_"Em eh es igual, le llamaré al móvil. Buenas noches"_

_"Buenas noches"_

"¿Por qué se supone que debería de estar?" Su tono había sido seco y austero, ni siquiera sabía porqué había preguntado tal cosa, a lo mejor solo buscaba que alguien le dijese lo que quería oír, que le diese la razón y la hiciese sentir mejor, que la dijese "Pues debería estar ahí porque tú estás sola y embarazada y te has tirado los últimos meses haciendo lo imposible para que vuelva y le echas de menos"

Pero lo cierto es que su insomnio no se debía a la llamada de Skinner sino a que a pesar de las sábanas, la manta, el edredón y los 19º C de temperatura ambiente, Dana Scully sentía demasiado frío para intentar dormir. Llevaba meses sintiendo el mismo frío incluso se había hecho a la idea de resinarse a ello hacía algún tiempo.

"La soledad es una elección"

Dios, ni siquiera recordaba con claridad si realmente había creído en esas palabras o solo se había mentido así misma diciéndose que las creía. La soledad era una lacra que dejaban la cobardía y el orgullo. Ella se sentía sola y que la colgasen si lo había elegido.

Tan solo quería que un trocito de lo que había sido su vida un año atrás volviese a ocupar de nuevo su lugar.

Concretamente un trocito llamado Mulder.

Concretamente a su cama.

Tampoco era como si pudiese culparle, ni siquiera podía tener el consuelo del resentimiento, no es que si hubiese fugado a las Vegas con una identidad falsa para gastarse en streaptease todos los fondos del FBI, simplemente había estado muerto ¿es que acaso existe una coartada más perfecta? "-Mulder te has perdido la primera ecografía – Lo siento Scully es que estaba ocupado alcanzando la primera fase de putrefacción" pero el hecho de que no fuese culpa suya no implicaba que Scully no tuviese el derecho de sentir que sí que la tenía.

Tenía como dos millones de revolucionadas hormonas en su sangre y todo el derecho del mundo.

Aunque quizá no fuesen los meses de ausencia lo que más dolía sino las semanas del regreso. Había algo que les impedían dar vueltas a las manecillas del reloj y seguir su relación en el momento en el que la habían dejado. Antes se comprendían con miradas, ahora se escrutaban intentando ver en la mirada del otro algo que no terminan de comprender. Pasaban las tardes juntos, sí, la ayudaba con algunos recados, cierto, pero todo parecía tan artificial que hasta ver a Mulder intentando ayudarla con ejercicios de respiración y pre-parto le parecía una burla sutil.

Se sentó en la cama costosamente y suspiró en la oscuridad de su cuarto solitario intentando encontrar cierto confort en los recuerdos. No lo encontró, pero se encontró a sí misma delante de un cubo de 2 litros de helado de chocolate blanco y vainilla.

Empezaba a tener sus serias dudas acerca del responsable de las dimensiones de su barriga, las apuestas estaban 2 a 1 a favor del señor Hagüen Dhaz y en contra de Mulder.

Iba a necesitar más helado del que había en todos los almacenes de Norteamérica para llenar el agujero que tenía en la boca del estómago y que había creado una mezcla de frustración, rabia, algo de decepción y la dosis justa de las malditas hormonas, agitado no removido. Gracias.

Después de todo esta situación era su estúpida culpa, bueno, tampoco iba a quitar su parte del mérito a Mulder y a esos estupendos hombrecitos grises que se habían empeñado en que de todas las vidas para arruinar que debía de haber en todo el maldito Universo, la de Mulder y la de ella eran justo las idóneas para arruinar miserablemente.

Genial, ahora estaba empezando a creer en hombrecillos grises y seguir líneas de pensamiento absolutamente narcisistas, si empezaba a tener antojo de pipas Freud tendría unas cuantas cosas que decir sobre ella.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

Para cualquier otro ser del mundo, "Quiero que seas el padre de mi hijo" habría tenido no solo un significado muy concreto si no una intencionalidad clara y unas consecuencias emocionales directamente relacionadas, pero claro, no para Mulder.

Para Mulder eso significaba exactamente lo que significaba y si ella no lo hubiese dejado pasar, hubiese aclarado lo que con esa frase quería implicar quizá no estaría ahora ingiriendo calorías masivamente y preguntándose si Mulder no quería asumir la paternidad y todas sus consecuencias o simplemente no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a dejarle asumir ese rol.

Iba a necesitar más helado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si había un límite para la humillación Mulder estaba seguro de haberlo traspasado hacía escasamente 10 minutos, cuando la charla de Skinner había pasado de correcta charla de un superior preocupado por el bienestar de una de su subordinada a tío Walt casi pidiéndole explicaciones

-...y creo que después de todos estos años trabajando juntos le debe al menos su apoyo en estos momento

-Créame la agente Scully tiene todo mi apoyo

-No sé que es lo que entiende por apoyo, Mulder, pero le aseguro que necesita a alguien que haga algo más que abrirle los botes de mermelada o ayudarle a llevar las bolsas de la compra

-En eso estamos de acuerdo

Y una casita en la playa y un perro y la valla blanca rodeando el jardín… Scully se merecía el pack completo.

-Es usted un capullo Mulder

-En eso también estamos de acuerdo

Skinner se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a ponérselas y levantarse de la silla para dirigirse hacía la puerta.

-Skinner

Le vio dar la vuelta, girando a la vez el pomo de la puerta dejándola entreabierta a sus espaldas.

-Creo que aún no le he dado las gracias... por desenterrarme

-Guárdese las "gracias", si me entero que Scully no ha podido abrir un bote de mermelada va a desear no haber salido nunca de ese ataúd

Mulder se recostó aliviado en el sofá al oír el clic de la puerta cerrándose y dudó por un momento si acostarse en el sillón o en la cama, después de todo daba absolutamente igual, dormir no aparecía en su programa de actividades inmediatas así que se levantó y arrastró las pasos hasta su habitación para buscar algún expediente en el que mantener la cabeza ocupada.

Sintió el golpe antes de que el puño golpease su cara y antes de que pudiese reunir la energía suficiente para reaccionar, el magullado lado izquierdo de su cara estaba empotrado contra el suelo y una rodilla angulosa incrustada en su espalda le impedía levantarse mientras el cañón frío de un arma reposaba en su nuca

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta o es que las prótesis ya no son lo que eran Krycek?

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a no bromear con las prótesis de los asesinos que te están apuntando o es que la única manera de que la forense Scully te ponga una mano encima es estando muerto?

Mulder se revolvió rabioso en el suelo únicamente consiguiendo que la rodilla de Krycek se hundiese un poco más en los músculos de su espalda

-Mulder a veces eres tan previsible que aburres

-Cómprate el Risk, Krycek, te gustará, tienes que pisotear al adversario y puedes hacer tratos con cualquiera para salvar el culo y conseguir tu objetivo

-Tan ocurrente como siempre, veo que la muerte desgraciadamente no ha afectado a tu sentido del humor, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de tus reflejos

Cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en su rodilla antes de levantarse sin dejar de encañonar a Mulder

-Levántate y coge las llaves del coche, vamos a dar una vuelta

-¿Has probado a llamar un taxi? Es algo más caro pero si lo pides de buenos modos hasta te dejan escoger el canal de radio

-Coge las llaves

-Si tienes pensado disparar Krycek mejor que lo hagas ahora, no sería el primer Mulder que matas, y yo no dudaré meterte una bala en la frente en cuanto tenga la oportunidad pero sería una pena manchar la tapicería del coche

Krycek respiró hondo intentando controlar todos sus músculos, no es que fuese un tirador de gatillo fácil especialmente, pero Mulder tenía la habilidad de provocarle tics en el dedo índice con un arma en la mano.

Desde luego Krycek había cometido algunos errores en el pasado en su carrera como espía freelance, o al menos eso decían las malas lenguas, no haber matado a Fox Mulder todavía no era uno de ellos.

Haber matado a Bill Mulder tampoco lo había sido.

De todas las misiones que le habían encargado, la de acabar con la vida de aquel hijo de puta era una de las pocas con las que había disfrutado, quizá incluso la única que hubiese hecho gratis. A veces su trabajo requería una moral inexistente y un bote de bicarbonato para poder acabar con Melissa Scully y seguir intentando salvar al mundo, y a veces venía con una botella de Champagne y satisfacción personal.

Aquel bastardo no solo era capaz de vender las bragas de su madre al mejor postor por una botella de whisky barato sin más miramientos, sino que el muy bastardo cabrón había vendido a su hija y a su familia y habría vendido todo el jodido planeta si el viejo Fumador no le hubiese pillado con la vacuna en una mano y con la dirección de contacto con los alienes en la otra.

El muy hijo de puta…

El muy traidor hipócrita bastardo hijo de puta

El que siempre presumía de moralidad y conciencia delante de sus colegas...Se le revolvían las tripas cada vez que Mulder le elevaba a la categoría de Martir por la Causa

-Dejaté de jodidas payasadas Mulder, o coges las llaves del coche o te disparo y me voy a "pedírselas" a Scully

Pudo ver como Mulder apretaba la dolorida mandíbula en la penumbra del apartamento al nombrar a Scully.

Simplemente patético

Mulder cogió despacio su cazadora de cuero del perchero y sacó sus llaves del bolsillo sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo y meditando mucho sobre los métodos de tortura más inhumanos que podría infligirle a Krycek si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad.

Salieron del apartamento. Juntos. Pegados el uno al otro mientras deslizaban sus pasos precisos por el suelo del pasillo. El hombro derecho y parte de su pecho presionada contra la espalda de Mulder dejando apenas esconder el arma que les separaba y les mantenía juntos al mismo tiempo.

Se escurrieron en el ascensor antes de que cerrase sus puertas y ni siquiera entonces dejaron espacio para que el aire circulase entre ellos. Mulder era astuto y Krycek no estaba dispuesto a cometer errores. Dejar a Mulder espacio para maniobrar sin duda hubiese sido uno.


	2. Inicios Fugaces

**_Hay que tener cuidado al elegir a los enemigos porque uno termina pareciéndose a ellos - Jorge Luis Borges_****_  
_**

Con la cuchara llena de helado a medio camino entre el bote y la boca, Dana Scully se quedó petrificada.

Soltó la cuchara despacio, procurando no hacer ruido e ignorando ese sentimiento incómodo en la boca del estómago que le decía que algo no iba bien. Se movió con cautela por la cocina en medio de la inmensa oscuridad de su apartamento tratando de no tropezarse con los muebles. Tardó apenas unos minutos en comprobar con absoluta precisión que ningún interruptor de la casa cumplía su cometido y echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana para comprobar que no había sido un apagón.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en bata con su arma en la mano escondida en algún rincón de su edificio intentando controlar la respiración.

No era propio de Dana Scully huir. Sí lo era sobrevivir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Denúnciame por discriminación Krycek pero no le sigo el juego a traidores de un solo brazo

En la artificial luz de las farolas de la calle, Mulder permanecía en el coche, aparcado delante del bloque de edificios de su compañera con Krycek de copiloto apuntándole con una pistola y observando atentamente las luces y sombras provenientes de las ventanas que bien conocía.

-No veo que tengas mucha opción Mulder, o haces lo que te digo y Scully está en este coche en menos de cinco minutos o al único coche a la que la podrás llevar será a uno fúnebre.

Era un farol, Mulder sabía que era un farol.

Tenía que ser un farol pero... si resultaba no serlo... tendría que matar a Krycek con sus propias manos y después meterse un tiro en la boca.

El Bastardo tenía razón; no tenía muchas opciones y el muy cabrón lo sabía

-Y si no**…**

Mulder no pudo acabar la frase. Las luces de la cocina y el salón de Scully se apagaron de repente, a la vez.

No fue consciente de que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad todavía puesto y casi se quedó sin respiración cuando intentó alcanzar la calzada.

Salió por in del coche, corriendo, y atravesó las puertas del portal de un empeñón sin prestarle atención alguna a las protestas de su todavía dolorido cuerpo.

Subió por las escaleras saltando los peldaños de tres en tres y de cuatro en cuatro, no podían haber pasado más de un par de minutos desde que se hubiese hecho la oscuridad total en las ventanas de Scully pero su mente insistía en llevarle la contraria y convencerle de que habían pasado dos eternidades y media, consecutivas, y sin descanso para el recreo.

El infierno tenía que parecerse bastante a aquella escalera; Satanás era sin duda la voz de su cabeza.

"Ahora ellos lo saben"

Una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, las palabras ásperas de Krycek seguían sonando en su cabeza.

"Saben que puede existir y saben cómo encontrarlo"

El aire templado se clavaba en su garganta como cristales con cada nueva respiración

"¿Y sabes lo que ellos van a hacer, Mulder? Matarán a Scully"

Su propio pulso golpeándole con fuerza en las sienes, en los oídos, en los pulmones…

"Los matarán a los dos y comenzarán la colonización mañana mismo antes de que el peligro se pueda volver a repetir"

Más rápido, más rápido. Sus músculos parecían obedecer más a la inercia de su propio movimiento que a las órdenes de su cerebro.

"Ahora puedes elegir, ayudarme a con Scully para ponerla a salvo o esperar a ver que pasa"

El pasillo apareció tras doblar el recodo después del último escalón, inalterado y estático, como si su mundo no se estuviese derrumbando ladrillo a ladrillo, como si sólo fuese un pasillo.

Los objetos inanimados solían elegir el peor de los momentos para parecer más inanimados que nunca.

La puerta estaba abierta. El marco estaba reventado. Fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a analizar antes de que un fuerte golpe en la nuca le tumbase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escuchó un fuerte golpe y el sonido inconfundible de tres disparos desde el cuarto de limpieza que había cerca de la salida de incendios

"Venga Dana, haz algo, si realmente vienen a por ti no van a dejarse sin mirar el cuarto de la limpieza que está a 5 metros de tu puerta"

Era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero en ocasiones como esa Dana Scully odiaba ser tan racional.

Abrió la puerta lo justo para dejar pasar una rendija minúscula de luz, suavemente, con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Mulder estaba tumbado en el suelo bocarriba. Tenía una brecha detrás de la oreja derecha que sangraba manchando el suelo y forcejeaba para ponerse de pie con una mano a la vez que con la otra disparaba sobre… ¿Billy Miles? Que se incorporaba lentamente metro y medio más allá.

Genial. Su compañero luchaba contra un en-teoría-cadáver-Billy-Miles que con dos tiros en el pecho se estaba levantando del suelo como si nada, todo ello a la puerta –forzada- de su apartamento, lo que implicaba que el supersoldadito valiente tenía un claro objetivo.

Ella.

Una mujer a punto de salir de cuentas, con una vejiga imposiblemente presionada y unos dos litros de líquido en su interior que contaba con una ventaja de 5 m; obviando el hecho de que tenía que ingeniárselas de algún modo para ayudar a Mulder. Simplemente Genial.

Estaba a punto de salir de su escondrijo para descargar todo su cargador contra Billy Miles y rezar para que fuese lo que Dios quisiese, cuando un ruido de pasos firmes y militares provenientes de la escalera la detuvo a medio camino del pomo.

Krycek.

Krycek disparando a Miles.

Krycek dando una pequeña tregua a Mulder para que éste se levantase y justo en ese momento, una contracción.

El dolor inesperado reflejado por todo su vientre le hizo doblarse sobre sí misma y morderse el interior del carrillo para no emitir ningún ruido y de pronto fue consciente de algo que se le había escapado hasta el momento, quizá por culpa de las hormonas o de la tensión o de todo lo que no encajaba en su vida, pero fue consciente por fin de ello

De la realidad de la situación.

De que en ese armario no iba a solucionar nada. De que no solucionar nada equivalía a morir agazapada. De que Mulder estaba ahí fuera, luchando que era lo único que realmente sabían hacer.

Fue consciente de que si moría ahora no sólo moriría ella, moriría su hijo y era algo que no podía permitir. Y fue consciente de algo más, de una voz familiar que gritaba su nombre

-¡¡Scully!!

Salió del cuartucho con la agilidad que le permitía su estado a tiempo de ver a Billy Miles arrojado de nuevo contra la pared por el impacto de tres nuevas balas. Apuntó y disparó. Vació todo el cargador en el pecho de Billy Miles con la esperanza de que eso les diese la ventaja suficiente

Mulder, que acababa de localizarla, corría hacia ella y hacia la salida de emergencia situada unos pasos detrás como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Probablemente debido a que le iba la vida en ello

Se abalanzaron hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras exteriores y bajaron todo lo deprisa que pudieron mientras algunos disparos más continuaban a modo de hilo musical.

Faltaban apenas 4 escalones para pisar la acera cuando el ruido cesó y un vuelco al corazón coincidió con una nueva contracción.

-¡Scully! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por Dios Scully no tenemos tiempo!

Con los dientes apretados y las manos rodeando su formada barriga Scully sintió que sus pies se elevaban y Mulder cargaba con ella los últimos peldaños sin ninguna gracia y con poca ceremoniosidad.

-Scully no te ofendas pero creo que has engordado

Fue todo lo que necesitó para echarse a llorar en una mezcla de risa, dolor, miedo, esperanza, nostalgia y bienvenida mientras Mulder la dejaba en el suelo a pocos pasos del coche. Parecía simplemente típico de ellos regresar a esa vieja familiaridad de chistes malos y estatus quo justo cuando todo parecía perdido y Billy Miles aparecía por la puerta de las escaleras con el pecho agujereado y destrozado y la mirada perdida y severa.

-Prometo contar algún otro chiste mejor la próxima vez que estemos a punto de morir ¡sube al coche!

Arrancó llevándose por delante el parachoques de el coche que estaba aparcado delante y dejando buena parte de la goma del neumático en la calzada, y de algún punto indefinido –probablemente el portal de Scully- Alex Krycek se materializó abriendo la puerta trasera y subiéndose al coche en marcha cuando aún estaba ganando velocidad

Lucía un rabioso corte en la mejilla izquierda que le goteaba ligeramente por el carrillo y hacía juego con su expresión, respirando como si los pulmones se hubiesen emancipado de su cuerpo.

-Eso ha sido…muy… considerado, Mulder

-Había pensado en extenderte una alfombra de terciopelo rojo y tirarte pétalos de rosa hasta el coche pero me he dejado el kit de agasajar en casa

Tenía los ojos llorosos y unas ganas horribles de vomitar pero Scully hasta en el peor de los momentos seguía siendo Scully. Tan pronto Krycek hubo subido al coche se apresuró a sacar su arma y apuntarle con ella cautelarmente desde su asiento de copiloto.

-Está descargada Scully, vaciaste el cargador con Billy Miles

-¿Estas seguro de eso Krycek? Porque yo sí estoy segura de que como te muevas demasiado en un bache te decoro la frente con la última bala del cargador

-Krutsa Notchvifta

Lo escupió como si fuese la peor de las maldiciones, lo que Mulder y Scully no consiguieron saber es si la profería contra ellos o contra él mismo, mirando furioso a Mulder por el espejo retrovisor.

-Cuida esa boca Krycek o tendré que partírtela

-Mulder, tenemos un problema

-Yo diría que tenemos más de uno Scully

-Pues entonces tenemos otro más, acabo de romper aguas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Doggett odiaba tener que levantarse de madrugada.

No era sólo el hecho de despertarse o de dormir poco simplemente Doggett no era una persona de la noche.

Después de las 12 de la noche y antes de las 6 de la mañana no era persona. Tan simple como eso

Giró una última vez a la derecha y paró el coche al lado de una boca de incendio. La única ventaja de esas altas horas de la noche, el tráfico.

Se recostó un momento sobre el volante y se restregó la cara con las manos cuando oyó la puerta del copiloto cerrarse

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo retrovisor encontrando la deprimente imagen de un hombre con ojeras, bolsas en los ojos y cara de pocos amigos mirándole de vuelta y arrancó de nuevo el coche.

-Tienes mala cara John

"Debe ser porque me han sacado a rastras de la cama para decirme que mi compañera, la cual ni siquiera me considera su compañero sino un mero trámite, ha sido atacada en su propio apartamento y el Don Quijote de turno Don Miramé Soy Especial Sé Resucitar tiene algo que contarnos"

Lo pensó pero no lo dijo

Se limitó a mirar de reojo a su copiloto y maravillarse de que a pesar de las circunstancias y las ojeras, Mónica Reyes luciese como siempre una espléndida sonrisa capaz de generar electricidad.

Cada persona tiene un adjetivo que le define. Mulder, siniestro. Scully, racional. Skinner, ambiguo. Mónica, brillante.

-No me sienta bien madrugar unas...-echó un vistazo rápido al pequeño reloj del cuadro de mandos para deprimirse un poco más-... 5 horas de más

Mónica hizo una mueca que se quedó a mitad de una sonrisa y desprendía cierto haz amargo y el corazón de John Doggett se estremeció.

Por un momento pudo ver esa misma mueca en miles de escenas diferentes y ninguna de ellas era precisamente agradable. Ella diciéndole que había tenido una visión de su hijo, ella cotejando pruebas en la búsqueda, ella tomando un café con Barbara, consolándola, cuando aún quedaban algunos pedazos de su matrimonio, ella dando las gracias a todos los agentes que habían colaborado en la búsqueda de Luck Doggett...

-¿Quién te llamó?

La suave voz de Mónica le pareció un grito irrumpiendo en mitad de los recuerdos

-El director adjunto Skinner

-¿Skinner te dijo que viniese yo?

-Skinner me dijo que contactase con alguien de confianza

Aquella sonrisa otra vez.

La mitad del tiempo que pasaba con Mónica Reyes se sentía hipócrita; a medio camino entre la certeza de la estupenda persona que ella era y la memoria de todo lo que su presencia removía. Sin duda Reyes se merecía algo más que un amigo que no fuese capaz de desligarla de su propia tragedia, pero no había podido dar con nadie más cuando Skinner le había llamado por teléfono y le había dicho aquello de "La agente Scully necesita su ayuda agente Doggett, y necesitará más ayuda que la suya pero le advierto que si le cuenta algo de esto a alguien que no deba su oficina se trasladará a seis pies bajo tierra ¿Me ha entendido agente?"

-¿Y se sabe a dónde vamos o tendremos que guiarnos por un foco de luz con un murciélago en las nubes?

John Doggett sonrió a pesar de sí mismo

-No me extrañaría Mónica. No me extrañaría en absoluto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital!

-Mulder no podemos ir a un hospital, nos encontrarían tan rápido como entrásemos en uno. Hay de ellos en todas partes

Mulder desviaba una y otra vez la mirada hacia Scully que intentaba controlar la respiración con cada contracción a la vez que contenía el impulso de cuanto menos, hacerle tragar el arma de Scully con el que le apuntaba a Alex Krycek

-¿De ellos?

-Supersoldados, como Billy Miles. Son como recambios humanos a las órdenes de los Colonizadores, indestructibles. Sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta que nazca el bebé, después no tendremos que preocuparnos, al menos por ellos

-De qué demonios estás hablando Krycek

Scully seguía tumbada en la cama de aquella habitación de motel en la que habían parado para llamar a Skinner y para que ella descansase mientras pensaban sus siguiente paso

-¿Quieres una tesis doctoral Mulder?

-¿Pretendes que me crea sin más todo ese cuento de recambios humanos indestructibles?

-Tú lo has visto, Scully lo ha visto y no tienes mucho más que mi palabra

-¿Tú palabra? Asesinaste a mi padre y ayudaste a matar a la hermana de Scully ¿y pretendes que confíe en tu palabra?

-Y estoy tratando de salvar a vuestro hijo. Mi palabra es lo único que tienes.

En ese momento algunas de las piezas del puzzle de Mulder empezaron a caer en su sitio

Quizá siempre estuvieron ahí, esperando a ser vistas en conjunto.

"Vuestro". Krycek había usado la segunda persona plural del posesivo, un clavo ardiendo al que agarrarse para desechar los miles de escenarios del estilo de "verás Mulder, tú estabas desaparecido y el hombre del gas tenía un par de horas libres y..." que se habían estado edificando y asentando en su mente durante las últimas semanas.

De pronto todo parecía más fácil y sencillo, la vida parecía menos una mierda; por supuesto sin contar con el hecho de que les acechaba una panda de supuestos supersoldados inmortales, cuyo único objetivo consistía en acabar con sus existencias ¿pero qué era aquello comparado con la inmensidad del océano?

Scully miró a Mulder entre respiraciones y muecas de dolor por la pasada contracción y con voz desgarrada se dirigió a Krycek

-Bien, nada de hospitales, me da igual a dónde me llevéis si tienen epidural o un martillo muy muy grande para dejarme inconsciente

Krycek torció los labios en lo que podía haber sido una sonrisa contenida y bajo la mirada vigilante de Mulder que seguía apuntándole con la pistola se levantó a por el mapa de carreteras. La noche iba a ser muy larga. Y si los refuerzos no llegaban pronto lo tendrían realmente jodido para impedir que fuese eterna


	3. La Madrugada

_**El hombre que no teme a las verdades nada tiene que temer a las mentiras - Thomas Jefferson**_  
Ralph Steward llevaba toda una vida detrás de la mesa de recepción del motel "Hartwell" a las afueras de Washington DC. Allí, el paisaje de luces que no te dejan ver la oscuridad de la noche y los altos edificios, daban paso a paisajes arenosos y pequeñas casitas medio escondidas, en la oscuridad, a ambos lados de la autopista que conducía a la gran ciudad.

Casi treinta años de ver fulanas con senadores, muchachos imberbes con viudas exuberantes que les triplicaban la edad y todo tipo de bichos raros con apariencias extravagantes.

A sus 47 años, Ralph Steward podía jactarse de no escandalizarse por nada en esta vida; si aquello era un defecto o una virtud, estaba sujeto a interpretaciones.

Aquella noche habían pasado por allí un par de senadores con señoritas, que por supuesto, distaban mucho de parecerse a las sonrientes señoras maduras que se sentaban a su lado en las recepciones. Tres o cuatro veinteañeros con sus jóvenes novias seguramente menores de edad .Algún que otro travestido en buena compañía.

Nada de eso había llamado la atención de Ralph. Cada negocio tiene su rutina y esa, era la suya.

-Buenas noches ¿cuál es la habitación más grande que tiene?

La pareja que acababa de entrar irrumpiendo en recepción sin embargo, sí que era digna de la atención de Ralph.

No era solo que ella estuviese embarazada y sudando, con unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos y vestida con un pijama y una bata. No era sólo que él pareciese sacado de un catálogo de "Bad Boys".

Era todo.

La manera en que caminaban muy juntos pero evitando cualquier contacto incluso puramente casual, sin mirarse ni de reojo pero observando cada detalle de las cuatro paredes que tenían alrededor. A Ralp se le ocurrió que se parecían a los protagonistas de la película de la tarde en la que dos reclusos enemigos emprenden una huída, juntos y esposados.

La pelirroja bajita le miraba severamente como instándole a que contestase a prisa su pregunta mientras controlaba la respiración, imposiblemente pálida.

-La 210, está en la primera planta ¿se encuentra bien señorita?

Lo último que quería Ralph era tener que poner en práctica su cursillo de primeros auxilios a altas horas de la noche y si no fuese por la vitalidad casi furiosa que vio en los ojos de la mujer en reacción a su pregunta, habría llamado el mismo a una ambulancia

-Estoy bien. ¿Está libre?

La mueca extraña del recepcionista reflejó toda la confusión que pasó por la mente del pobre hombre. Normalmente pasaban por allí todo tipo de bichos raros con gustos raros y peticiones raras pero...

-La 210... ¿Está libre?

La habitación. Claro.

Ralph se recompuso rápidamente y se giró para buscar la llave y coger el libro de huéspedes

-Son 25 pavos la noche. Por adelantado

Treinta dólares aparecieron en la mesa del mostrador casi antes de que pudiera terminar la frase a la vez que buscaba el boli para apuntar a los nuevos huéspedes en el libro

-¿Nombre?

-El Coyote y el Correcaminos

Fue la primera vez que Ralph fue realmente consciente de la presencia de aquel tipo oscuro y tenso que parecía tener siempre una mueca desafiante y burlona en la cara.

-Ja. Muy gracioso pero me temo que ya se han registrado. Y Mickey y Minie también y, además tengo por ahí a La Sirenita y el Cangrejo Sebastián

-¿Esto es un hotel o Disneylandia?

-Apunte el nombre que quiera

Definitivamente la pelirroja tenía prisa, había cogido la llave de encima del mostrador y empujaba disimuladamente por el pasillo a su acompañante.

Una pareja realmente extraña, y si Ralph no hubiese estado ocupado inscribiendo a sus nuevos huéspedes como "Tom y Jerry", hubiese visto asomar el arma que la mujer llevaba bajo la bata apuntando directamente a su dispar pareja cuando doblaban el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doce minutos y treinta y siete segundos.

Scully había dicho "diez minutos", no "diez minutos aproximadamente" o "más o menos diez minutos" y Scully siempre era preocupantemente literal.

Trece minutos y todavía el móvil seguía sin sonar.

En el aparcamiento de aquel motel Mulder estaba a punto de llamar a la guardia nacional. Nunca debería haber permitido que Scully entrase sola con Krycek aunque ella tuviese una pistola y Mulder una cicatriz en el hombro para demostrar que no temía usarla.

Había sido una mala idea hacía trece minutos y en esos momentos le parecía una idea pésima, suicida y bastante apocalíptica.

"No creo que sea lo más conveniente entrar los tres a la vez si pretendemos pasar desapercibidos. Una embarazada de nueve meses en un motel de carretera ya es bastante llamativo por sí solo"

Una preocupación de lo más oportuna y exasperantemente propia de Scully. Pero era cierto, Scully nunca se equivocaba en ese tipo de cosas, y dejar a Scully sola en su estado o a perder a Krycek diez minutos de vista estaba totalmente descartado, lo cual le llevaba directamente al jodido apartamento catorce minutos y medio después.

El móvil empezaba a ser casi un apéndice de su mano cuando comenzó a vibrar silenciosamente

-Mulder

-Habitación 210

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y entró en la recepción del hotel más rápido de lo que probablemente era recomendable para no llamar la atención en busca de las escaleras

-Ey ey ey, usted, el de la cazadora de cuero ¿Dónde cree que va?

Desde el mostrador de recepción una mezcla entre Frohike y el chupacabras le increpaba con lo que Mulder suponía era su propia versión de una mirada amenazante.

Aquel hombrecillo tenía una cosa o dos que aprender de Scully en cuanto a miradas amenazantes se refería.

-Si no va a coger una habitación tiene que firmar el libro de visitas

Ni siquiera medió palabra. Firmó el libro tan rápido como pudo y apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras sin prestar la mínima atención a las secas palabras del recepcionista a sus espaldas

-Elvis. Genial, otro loco estúpido en el hotel ¿por qué no pueden simplemente poner Paul, o Max, o Sam? No, no, se creen muy graciosos, todos se creen muy graciosos….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cómo se llegaba a la 210 no habría podido decirlo, lo único que sabía era que estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación y durante un instante, apenas una milésima de milésima de segundo quiso huir; escapar tan lejos como pudiese de todo lo que abrir esa puerta significaba.

Estaba delante de la caja de Pandora y no tenía la opción de no abrirla

Llamó impaciente con el puño apretado y los ojos cerrados dispuesto a enfrentarse a su destino sin apenas manchar los pantalones

-Desde luego eres la comadrona más fea y cagada de miedo que he visto nunca Mulder

Traspasó el umbral y cerró la puerta dispuesto a trocear a Krycek en cachitos muy chiquititos para dárselos de comer a sus peces y lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sido por el grito ahogado de Scully que en ese momento rompió el aire.

Le faltó tiempo para cruzar de una zancada la habitación hasta la cama donde Scully apretaba los dientes y agarraba las sábanas como si le fuese la vida en ello, se arrodilló a su lado y le retiró el húmedo pelo de la frente cuando se desplomó de nuevo sobre la almohada tras el esfuerzo de la contracción

-Las contracciones… son… muy seguidas… Mulder

Nunca había visto a Scully sudar tanto ni había oído ese tono rasgado de su voz causado por el dolor

-Eso es… bueno ¿no? ¿es bueno?

-Eso significa que va a ser un parto rápido

Por la media sonrisa en la cara de Scully supuso que aquello era bueno aunque no conseguía averiguar porqué, un parto rápido significaba que pronto habría una cosa pequeña con cinco dedos en cada mano y en cada pie que en unos años le llamaría "papá". ¿por qué demonios era bueno un parto rápido? Él no estaba preparado para un parto rápido

Tragó saliva y sonrió, y luego, aún de rodillas se acercó a su oído hasta que sus labios rozaban sus orejas

-Siempre pensé que cuando por fin te viese gritar en la cama tendría una parte más activa

Y besó el trocito de piel en donde termina la cara y empieza la oreja intentando transmitir con un simple gesto lo que llevaba meses intentando decir "aquí estoy. Aunque no quieras, aunque sepas si lo quieres, aunque lo quieras. Aquí estaré"

Se levantó cogiendo a la vez el arma que reposaba junto a la mano de Scully y se dio la vuelta apuntando a Krycek

-Espósate a la silla

-Mulder no seas gilipollas, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo hacer esto y si Billy Miles nos ha seguido, tú solo no…

Quitó el seguro amenazador y acarició el gatillo

-Espósate. A. La. Silla

Si todo lo que les había contado Krycek en el coche era verdad iban a necesitarle, y lo que era peor, iban a necesitarle con vida e iban a tener que confiar en él, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a permitir que Krycek andase a sus anchas por la habitación mientras él estaba distraído trayendo al hijo de Scully al mundo, aunque como bien el había dicho, no iba a poder hacerlo solo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar una de las entradas más recientes en la agenda. "John Doggett"

-Mulder, vas a tener que decirme cuanto he dilatado con cada contracción para saber cómo va el parto

De pronto Mulder pensó que ningún parto era lo suficientemente rápido y desde luego éste, menos que ningún otro. ¿Por qué el niño seguía ahí dentro si se suponía que era un parto rápido?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Reyes

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo una pausa incómoda, como cuando llamas a la puerta de la vecina para pedir sal y te abre el casero en calzoncillos.

-Interestatal 25. Motel Hartwell.

La voz de Mulder sonaba tensa y algo indecisa tras las escasas tres palabras. Tampoco es que Mónica Reyes conociese a la perfección los tonos de voz de Fox Mulder; al fin y al cabo, descontando su funeral, no habían tenido mucha ocasión de conocerse pero, de algún modo, podía reconocer esa preocupación en su voz. Ese sexto sentido le decía que Fox Mulder no era habitualmente un hombre parco en palabras

-Estaremos allí en diez minutos ¿necesitan algo?

-No si tienen todo lo que le pedimos a Skinner

Mónica sintió en el fondo de su estómago como se habría un agujero a la nada que le asfixiaba la garganta

-¿Va todo bien Mulder?

-Dense Prisa

Pulsó el botón de fin de llamada cuando un tono agudo le indicó que la conversación había terminado y la línea telefónica estaba libre, devolvió el móvil a su lugar; el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de John y llenó todos sus pulmones con aire antes de hablar.

-Interestatal 25. Motel Hartwell, es la próxima salida

El rítmico sonido del intermitente parecía un tambor en el silencio del coche y cambiaron de carril.

Cualquiera que no conociese a Doggett jamás habría sospechado que detrás de aquellos ojos claros y severos, vigilantes de la carretera, había una sombra de temor.

Mónica no era cualquier persona, y sabía que la misma mano invisible que apretaba su garganta rondaba la de él también

-¿Qué crees que nos vamos a encontrar?

El motel apareció ante el parabrisas al doblar la última curva de la desviación

-Que me aspen si lo sé ¿ y tú?

-Diría que una mujer embarazada a punto de salir de cuentas tiene algo que ver

-Oh no. ¿no querrás decir que nosotros vamos a tener que…? Oh por Dios, espero que no, esperemos que solo sea el asesinato de un senador o algo así.

Doggett paró el motor y sacó las llaves del contacto dándose un último momento para respirar hondo del mismo modo que lo hace un nadador antes de tirarse a un lago helado. Miró a su derecha como buscando una señal, algo que le dijese que fuese lo que fuese lo que fuesen a hacer, era un juego de niños.

Quizá no fuese una señal o quizá sí, pero se encontró con la mirada sonriente de unos ojos marrones que se acercaban despacio, muy despacio, tan despacio que parecieron tardar horas en llegar y milenios en cerrarse mientras unos labios templados rozaban los suyos.

Apenas fue un instante y ni siquiera un niño de ocho años lo habría considerado un beso, pero ante la atenta mirada de Mónica, Doggett parecía rígido y tenso como si le hubiesen cargado con el peso del mundo. Ella sólo había intentado infundirle ánimos, quizá relajar un poco la situación, no había que hacer un drama de ello.

La voz de John rompió el silencio incómodo

-Deberíamos entrar Con suerte, un cadáver nos espera

-Los muertos no necesitan botiquín

Lo murmuró para si misma mientras él salía del coche aunque sospechó que la había oído

Caminaron los escasos metros que les separaban de la puerta del motel. Él delante, ella siguiéndole de cerca, como siempre. Acostumbrada a seguirle en sus huidizas, quizá algún día él se pararía, se daría la vuelta y tendría el valor suficiente para superar el pasado y abrazar las nuevas oportunidades, abrazarla a ella. O quizá no, quizá ese día nunca llegaría y sería ella la que se cansase de ver solo su espalda y tomase otro camino.

Un pesado libro con un hombre pequeño y cansado agarrado a él presidían el mostrador de recepción

-25 pavos por noche. Por adelantado. Hay que firmar el libro de visitas y no se aceptan nombres de animales, personajes muertos o dibujos Disney –e hizo una pausa dramática para escupir las siguientes palabras- estoy harto de chiflados

Era un personaje curioso aquel recepcionista, tenía pinta de tener el carácter de uno de esos viejos cascarrabias que se quejan por todo pero van dando Werter´s Original a los niños. O al menos eso le pareció a Mónica.

Cogió el libro de huéspedes y escribió los nombres con una medio sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que John leía por encima de su hombro después de haber pagado la noche y coger una llave, que más por desgracia que por suerte, no iban a utilizar.

"Betty y Pablo Mármol"

Cerró el libro y se lo entregó a su eterno guardián alejándose del mostrador y adentrándose en las entrañas de aquel hotelucho de mala muerte. Cogió una vez más, el móvil de su compañero de su bolsillo delantero para buscar en la memoria

-Vamos a averiguar en qué habitación están Pedro y Wilma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mónica, con la mano aún en la puerta que acababa de abrir sintió que podría tomar una instantánea de aquel momento, de aquella imagen y hacer palidecer con la comparación a los cuadros del mismísimo Greco del purgatorio y el infierno.

Por una milésima de milésima de segundo fue como si la realidad se transformase a su alrededor.

Pudo ver a un ángel, caído sobre una cama y resoplando los cuatro vientos mientras, un alma en el purgatorio, le cogía de la mano intentando librar la única batalla que no podía librar por ella.

Fue conciente de un demonio de un solo brazo, renegado de la redención, esposado a una silla en un rincón de la habitación murmurando obscenidades en una lengua extranjera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, casi ajeno al cuadro, un ser hecho de hormigón y azúcar parecía preguntarse porqué hay un demonio en la presencia de un ángel. Dispuesto a remediarlo. ,

Y justo antes de que el olor del aire cargado y cortinas raídas del motel la trajese de vuelta a la realidad un instante después de haberse ido se encontró a sí misma preguntándose porqué había un ángel sufriendo. Dispuesta a remediarlo

Si tan solo hubiese sido un cuadro… Quizá la tensión se hubiese podido disimular con trazos acuosos

Tras de sí, cerró con cerrojo la puerta que Mulder había dejado abierta para que ellos pudiesen pasar y con el maletín en la mano corrió hacia la cama donde ya había preparadas unas cuantas toallas y un cubo con agua templada que sabría dios de donde habían sacado.

-Ey Dana, parece que dentro de poco vas a poder volverte a ver los zapatos

No entendía que hacía esa mujer en aquel motel en vez de un hospital pero entendía que no era el momento de preguntarlo. Tampoco entendió porqué Mulder soltó la mano de su compañera y se lanzó al lado opuesto de la habitación, y mientras sacaba vendas y antisépticos del botiquín tampoco entendió por qué oía un murmullo de gritos en la habitación.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en escuchar las indicaciones de Dana sobre qué hacer con las vendas y las toalla como para percatarse de que apenas a metro y medio de su espalda Mulder sujetaba sin mucho entusiasmo a John e intentaba convencerle que matar a Krycek no era una buena idea. Al menos no en aquel momento.

"¿Qué coño hace él aquí?" le preguntó Doggett "Qué coño hace él aquí, vivo" entendió Mulder

-Créame Doggett, que no es el único al que le gustaría cargarse a…

-Debería estar en una prisión de máxima seguridad

Mulder hizo una mueca de sarcasmo y miró al cielo pero no dijo nada. Al parecer después de todo el agente Doggett seguía creyendo en aquello de la justicia y el bien gubernamental

-Escaparía

- Pero este hombre intentó matarle

Mulder casi esbozó una media sonrisa para contestarle que intentar matarle parecía haberse convertido en deporte nacional en los últimos años cuando la voz socarrona de Krycek le interrumpió.

-En realidad intenté no resucitarle, paleto, pero siempre ha sido un capullo con suerte. Podíais montar un dúo cómico y probar suerte en el circo

Aquella vez Mulder no hizo nada por pararle y Doggett descargó toda aquella ira contra el pómulo izquierdo de Krycek que había dejado de sangrar hacía escasamente una hora y ahora volvía a hacerlo profusamente.

-Hhuuummmmmmmmmmm

La tensión entre los tres hombres se difuminó en un momento.

En la cama, Scully, con los ojos desencajados y su eterna ceja imposiblemente arqueada intentaba llevar la respiración y a su lado, Mónica Reyes con los ojos cerrados intentaba relajarla ante la mirada perpleja y descreída de Alex Krycek.

-¿Quién coño es la jodida pirada de los mugidos?

Dogeett miró amenazante a Krycek aunque pensó que no merecía la pena pegar otra vez al maldito bastardo. En aquel momento

-No son mugidos, son cantos de ballenas

-Ey, que estamos intentando que el niño salga de ahí, no que se acojone

Mónica miró a aquel tipo extrañamente oscuro que se empeñaba en ser desagradable y al que todo el mundo parecía odiar

-Los cantos de ballenas son unos sonidos muy relajantes

-Probablemente. Si eres el hijo de Moby Dick

Decidió ignorarle y seguir "cantando" mientras John cambiaba el agua del cubo que se había enfriado por agua templada y Mulder había vuelto a su lugar de honor al lado de Scully dispuesto a poner en prácticas su amplia gama de grandes conocimientos que había aprendido en las dos clases pre-parto a las que había asistido.

-Respira conmigo Scullly… _fuu, fuu, fuu, fuu…_

Toda la actividad de la habitación pareció volverse a condensar de golpe alrededor de Scully

- Mulder… _fuu fuu fuu_… si sigues hiperventilando… _fuu fuu fuu_…te vas a…

-… me estoy mareando Scully

El pelo de Scully, ahora de un rojo oscurro, mojado por el sudor, se empeñaba, obstinado en caer enmarcando sus mejillas

-_Fuu fuu fuu_… Mónica, dime cuanto he dilatado

-Te lo he dicho yo hace 2 min Scully

-"Oh Dios mío, un montón"… _fuu fuu fuu fuu_… no es muy fiable Mulder… _fuu fuu_…

Afuera, la noche clareaba mientras miles de personas dormían ajenos al ajetreo de aquella habitación, ajenos a la llegada de una nueva vida destinado a cambiar el destino de sus vidas. Para bien o para mal.


	4. De Bienvenidas y Despedidas

_**Con una mentira puede irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver - Provervio Judio**_

En la habitación 210 de aquel motel de carretera a las afueras de Washington D.C. cuyas paredes de papel dejaban oír los gritos ahogados y no tan ahogados de todo tipo e intensidad, una balsa de silencio inundaba las mentes de las cinco personas que estaban entre aquellos muros. Eran incapaces de registrar los sonidos de gemidos y llamamientos a Dios por detrás de aquel otro grito aterrador a la par que maravilloso.

El llanto de un recién nacido. Y no de cualquier recién nacido

La tensión parecía un ente sólido y omnipresente en la estancia Mónica terminaba de lavar con el agua templada y las toallas limpias al nuevo miembro de este mundo, Scully, exhausta, se desplomaba sobre la cama envuelta en sudores fríos y sábanas ásperas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de recuperar la respiración después de aquel esfuerzo. Parecía como si todos sus músculos necesitasen volver a habituarse a su cuerpo. No sentía la mano de Mulder apretada a la suya con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con dejar moratones, y desde luego no sentía el dolor que hacía apenas unos minutos partía de entre sus piernas y parecía no tener destino ni fin. Su cuerpo simplemente había llegado a la barrera del dolor y la extenuación y la había traspasado hacía 10 min

-Ey, Scully. Dime algo Scully ¿estás bien? ¿todo está bien?

Mulder parecía más ansioso de lo que había estado en su vida y hasta el más sordo hubiese podido oír el miedo en su voz. Masajeaba la mano sudorosa y lacia de su compañera con las suyas, esperando una señal que le indicase si se estaba yendo todo al traste o era el momento más mágico de su vida.

La respuesta de Scully fue apenas un murmullo, un ruido gutural de una garganta cansada y un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero para Mulder fue suficiente. Estaba bien. Estaban bien. Soltó muy despacio su mano, como si fuese casi un dolor físico dejar de tocar la piel de aquella mujer en esos instantes y se alejó unos pasos hacia donde Mónica terminaba de envolver al nuevo integrante del extraño grupo en una manta mullida que habían traído con el botiquín y trataba de tranquilizar su llanto.

-¿Diez en las manos y diez en los pies?

Le sudaban las manos y se le secaba la boca con cada palabra. Reyes sonrió intentando tranquilizarle antes de dar un paso decidido y poner al pequeño en los brazos de Mulder.

-Diez en las manos y diez en los pies

La imagen era magnética. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido fuera de la habitación y dentro de ella ninguno pudiera dejar de mirar la luz que irradiaba Mulder como si fuesen polillas. Scully exhausta, Mónica enternecida, John estupefacto y Krycek vigilante

Con la sonrisa más honesta que nadie jamás había visto en la cara de Mulder, él acunaba y susurraba al bebé como si nunca tuviese que volver a hacer otra cosa en su vida. Lenta y acompasadamente mecía sus brazos. Liberado, como si en unas horas no tuviese que volver a ese oscuro lugar que era su vida, rodeado de conspiraciones, mentiras, verdades a medias y colonizaciones.

Dio unos pasos tentativos hacia la cama de Scully donde ella se debatía entre rendirse al sopor del agotamiento o luchar por permanecer despierta. El debate no duró mucho, apenas el tiempo que tardó en localizar los ojos de Mulder cargados con una mirada intensa que guardaba tardes de sol en la paya jugando a conquistar a extranjeras con los amigos, bailes y noches de autocine con aquella chica del instituto que le revolvía el estómago cuando la veía en la cafetería. Encerraba una pizza con los del equipo después de un partido de baloncesto en la universidad, novillos en el último curso pasados en el césped de primavera y noches de otoño paseando por el parque con la única preocupación de mantener las manos de su compañera templadas entre las suyas.

Cuando se acercó una vez más al lado de la cama y con sumo cuidado puso al niño en los brazos de su madre, los ojos de Fox Mulder contaron como hubiese sido siempre su mirada si aquel fatídico 27 de Noviembre hubiese terminado la dichosa partida de Stratego sin mayores incidentes que la pelea por cambiar el canal de la televisión.

-Ey Scully – dijo apartando de la mejilla de ella una lágrima furtiva – eres la orgullosa mamá del inquilino más joven del motel Hartwell

La risa de Scully se mezcló con los sollozos y el sabor salado de las lágrimas sin importarla siquiera las dolorosas protestas de sus músculos abdominales

A su alrededor, Reyes se afanaba en meter las toallas sucias en bolsas de basura y en limpiar la habitación todo lo posible ante la horrorizada mirada de Doggett que podría jurar estaba presenciando la escena más gore de toda su vida.

-Será mejor que nos deshagamos de esto- dijo poniéndole en la mano las ataduras de cuatro bolsas de basura – estaremos en nuestra habitación –echó un rápido vistazo a Krycek y siguió hablando- a ver si conseguimos averiguar qué estamos haciendo aquí.

En cualquier otra situación John se hubiese opuesto enérgicamente. No es que no confiase en las capacidades de su compañera pero dejarla con lo que quiera que fuese Alex Krycek no parecía una buena idea. En cualquier otra situación. En aquella, John Doggett simplemente agarró fuertemente las bolsas de basura, apretó los dientes y miró de soslayo inclinando la cabeza hacia Krycek

-Ten cuidado

Salió de la habitación en busca de la puerta trasera del hotel y el ambiente cargado y atestado de tabaco y alcohol le pareció un soplo de aire fresco.

Caminó hasta el final de pasillo y atravesó la salida de emergencia bajando los escalones metálicos que terminaban, afortunadamente, cerca de los cubos de basura. Se deshizo de las infames bolsas todo lo rápido que pudo y respiró hondo.

Recordaba haber estado de servicio cuando Barbara dio a luz, en una noche templada de finales de verano. Una y mil veces había oído a su mujer contarle la primera vez que vio a Luke, le habló de lo pequeño y perfecto que era, le habló de lo mucho que lloró y del calor que desprendía en sus brazos pero lo que nunca mencionó fueron los gritos de la madre a punto de dar a luz, escalofriantes, o el fuerte olor que inundaba la habitación, o la cantidad de sangre, mucosas y otras cosas que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar que acompañaban al recién nacido. Por primera vez en su vida, mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras de emergencia, dio gracias por no haber estado allí cuando Luke nació, seguro que un hombre vomitando por toda la sala era lo último que hubiesen necesitado.

Se sentó en el primer escalón metálico y metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas respiró hondo. Necesitaba unos minutos para asimilar todas esas escenas de la habitación que bombardeaban su mente

- Eh, Pirada de los Mugidos, me aprietan las esposas

Apoyado en uno de los brazos de la única silla de la habitación, Alex Krycek, con los brazos extendidos frente a sí, buscaba una excusa para acabar con aquella absurda situación. No tenían mucho tiempo y lo estaban desperdiciando inútilmente.

- Agente Pirada de los Cantos de Ballena para ti.-aquello casi hizo sonreír a Krycek- A mi no me parece que estén demasiado apretadas

La observó intensamente mientras ella miraba por la ventana, entre las hendiduras de la persiana, y dejaba su arma apoyada en la cama. Demasiado lejos para que el pudiese cogerla sin hacer un sprin atravesando la habitación, aunque quizá… si el Paleto tardaba lo suficiente…

-Según el artículo 34 / 7 del código del FBI, un agente no podrá mantener esposado a un civil más de una hora sin pronunciar ninguna acusación de ser sospechoso de algún delito – esbozó una sonrisa malvada y triunfal cuando la vio volverse hacia él sorprendida – así que me temo, Agente Pirada, que va a tener que quitarme las esposas.

-Reyes

-¿Cómo?

-Agente Reyes- esta vez Krycek sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, había pocas personas en este mundo capaz de desubicarle aunque solo fuese por un instante y el 90 de ellas estaban muertas ahora – y usted debe ser el ex-agente…

-¿Qué te hace suponer que fui del FBI?

-Nadie se aprende el código de protocolo del FBI por jovi- Se apartó de la ventana apenas sonriendo y se sentó en la cama, cerca de la pistola, enfrentando aquella mirada intensa que parecía no dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra- lo cual debo admitir que me intriga. Mulder no es que tenga precisamente muchos amigos en el boureau pero nunca le he visto esposarles

-Hay muchas cosas que no has visto, agente Pirada Reyes

-Cuento con ello, señor…

Aquello valió casi por una carcajada. Estaba completamente majara y el hecho de que estuviese en aquella habitación hablando con él como si no hubiesen pasado años desde que perdió la cuenta de las vidas que había destrozado debía de ser la muestra. Pero tenía que admitirlo. Tenía su chispa. No había otro modo de definirlo. Es más, parecía tener la suya y la que le faltaba al paleto de su compañero.

¿Alguna vez alguien le había llamado señor?

-Alex Krycek

Lo dijo sonriendo abiertamente ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Alex "Ratboy" Krycek haciendo relaciones sociales mientras el mundo se va a la mierda y les da su momento de intimidad a los tortolitos héroes del mundo.

Totalmente absurdo

Extendió una mano, la mano, esposada a modo de oferta. A él nunca le habían ido las medias tintas, o blanco o negro, los grises son para los perdedores y puestos a hacer el absurdo lo mejor era hacerlo con todas las consecuencias y no había presentación que se preciase sin el debido estrechamiento de manos. No es como si fuese a admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad por estrecharle la mano a la Agente Pirada, comprobar si todas las mujeres del FBI daban la mano como si fuesen campeones de boxeo en guantes de seda o era solo el modo en que lo hacía Dana Scully, quizá para ahuyentar más aún a los pocos hombres que se la acercasen cuando Mulder estaba cerca.

No tenía curiosidad en absoluto

Cruzó la distancia que los separaba en unos cuantos pasos decididos y con una amplia sonrisa extendida y estrechó le estrechó la mano que la ofrecía casi como una pipa de la paz.

Un choque de manos demasiado suave y estudiado para ser solamente por cortesía y casi demasiado largo para ser solamente profesional

Casi

El aire de la habitación se enrareció casi visiblemente cuando la puerta se abrió y la estampa de Doggett atravesó el umbral. Apenas transcurrió la milésima de un momento desde que se abrió la puerta hasta que Mónica Reyes soltó la mano de Krycek como si le quemase a fuego vivo la piel al ver la mirada aterrada de su compañero, pero fue una milésima que John Doggett no pasó por alto.

No cruzó media palabra, no miró a Mónica, no se planteó qué sería lo más inteligente dada la situación; simplemente cruzó la habitación hasta la silla donde Krycek seguí apoyado con una expresión que había cambiado de burlona a amenazante y le agarró por la pechera. Por un momento estuvo tentado de darle otro puñetazo en la mejilla donde el corte amoratado seguí empeñado en intentar cicatrizar pero pensó que sería mejor reservarse para cuando dijese alguna grosería, de todos modos no tendría que esperar mucho.

-He notado que no soy el único que quiere matarte. Me gusta hacer cosas por los demás. Dame una razón para no sacarte las tripas ahora mismo.

-¿Otra además de que el Papa detendría tu canonización, "Hombre Generoso"?

Soltó a Krycek violentamente empujándole y obligándole a caer destartaladamente sobre la silla no sin cierta satisfacción.

-Probablemente me canonizarían precisamente por ello, así que empieza a contestar preguntas

-Espero que no sean tipo test, nunca se me ha dado bien decantarme por una única opción

-¿Por qué demonios estamos en este hotel de mala muerte y no en un blanco e higiénico hospital? Otra impertinencia de las tuyas y te hago una traqueotomía de un balazo

Por un momento Krycek estuvo tentado de negarse, de un tirón deshacerse de la prótesis y de las ataduras de las esposas con ella y salir de esa habitación para seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sobrevivir; pero el tiempo se iba escapando entre los dedos y el camino más corto pasaba por seguirle la corriente al Orejas de Duende.

-Todos los hospitales del país están controlados, no les hubiese costado mucho encontrarle y matarle antes de que se convierta en una verdadera molestia

-¿Mulder?

-El crío

-¿Qué pasa con el niño?

-Hace algo más de 50 años el gobierno de los Estados Unidos tuvo acceso a cierta información… inquietante, al parecer se había hecho contacto con vida inteligente alienígena y aparentemente, tecnológicamente superior. Lamentablemente también se supo que sus intenciones no eran precisamente pacíficas. Pretendían la colonización del planeta y la aniquilación total de la especie humana, usándola como huésped para facilitar su propia propagación, por suerte para nosotros aceptaron un trato con un grupo especial, paragubernamental que se creó para la ocasión; ellos nos facilitaban material genético alienígena para conseguir un híbrido alien-humano que pudiese ser huésped y sobreviviese al y nosotros garantizábamos una resistencia nula de modo que la colonización sería limpia y rápida. Creyéndose muy listos por haber conseguido el tiempo y el material, aquel grupo de hombres, a la vez que comenzaban los experimentos haciendo pruebas encubertas e ilegales a civiles para seleccionar los sujetos más idóneos para los experimentos de hibridación comenzaron también las investigaciones para conseguir una vacuna eficaz contra el proceso de propagación alienígena. Por supuesto no fuimos los únicos que jugamos sucio y en este tiempo. Los alienes también han estado haciendo sus propios progresos para conseguir una colonización rápida y eficaz sin nuestra colaboración; los supersoldados. Humanos abducidos manipulados genéticamente y programados para ejecutar órdenes con extraordinaria precisión gracias a ciertas… características sobrehumanas.

-Billy Miles…

-Entre otros. Están en todas partes; hospitales, colegios, agencias oficiales, empresas privadas y de momento, no se conoce modo alguno de acabar con ellos. Hasta ahora. Ese niño… por algún motivo ellos le temen y esa es nuestra única baza, mantener al niño a salvo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué es lo que tanto temen de él

Por un momento todo fue silencio en la habitación, con el peso de las palabras aún flotando en el aire

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que su compañero entrase en la habitación y su voz sonaba casi aterciopelada en el ambiente cargado de testosterona

-¿Serviría de algo que la tuviese?

-Supongo que no. Y… ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Doggett no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, su compañera, su amiga Mónica Reyes, creyendo en la palabra de semejante villano.

-¿Cómo? ¡ ya lo has oído, ni siquiera tiene pruebas de todas esas patrañas!

-Los hay que no reconocerían una ni aunque les aterrizase en el culo -La voz serena y satírica de Krycek retumbaba en los oídos de Doggett y martilleaba su cabeza con cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada golpe de voz.- Todas las personas que hicieron el trato en su día están muertos y necesito a Mulder para conseguir la información

-¿Por qué Mulder?

Su voz más dura y su postura más rígida que cuando estaba a solas con él, en cambio su actitud seguí manteniendo una recóndita dulzura mientras interrogaba a Krycek

-Su padre formaba parte de esa conspiración. Probablemente tenga información útil que ni siquiera sabe que tiene y cuanto más tardemos en conseguir esa información más posibilidades hay que consigan encontrar el modo de deshacerse del crío y entonces todos podemos ir reservando nuestro viaje al puñetero infierno. Acabemos con esto de una puta vez y quitadme estas jodidas esposas, hay muchos sitios donde mirar y deberíamos emprender el viaje ya

Levantó el brazo y la prótesis esposadas mostrando la parte interior de la muñeca mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Cómo sabemos que no matarás a Mulder? No sería la primera vez que lo intentas ¿qué garantías tenemos?

Doggett era incapaz de comprender que ella, estuviese considerando siquiera aquel estúpido plan ¿garantías? Meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja era una garantía

-También él ha intentado matarme y ambos seguimos aquí. No hay garantías, no intentaré matarle porque no me conviene y si mi objetivo hubiese sido matar a Mulder no hubiese montado todo este circo. No es mi estilo

Reyes buscó en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón las llaves de las esposas con una mano mientras con otra cogía la mano de Krycek y le miraba a los ojos

-Bien, pero Doggett y yo vamos con vosotros

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!

En otras circunstancias hubiese resultado casi cómico, los mismo dos hombres que llevaban toda la noche enfrentando niveles de testosterona la miraban ahora con idéntica cara de repulsa, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia imperdonable. Las llaves no estaban en ese bolsillo y cambio de mano para buscar en el izquierdo.

-Si nos la vas a jugar te será más difícil jugárnosla a los tres

-No podemos ir todos, cuantas más personas más difícil pasar inadvertidos y desde luego con esas orejas es casi imposible que pase desapercibido

-Espero que te hagan descuento en las prótesis a pares porque te voy a arrancar el brazo

Si tenía que apartar de un empujón a su compañera para partirle la cara a aquel tío era un daño colateral que estaba dispuesto a asumir

-Por no mencionar que alguien debería quedarse a proteger a Scully y al crío

Aquel bastardo hijo de puta encima tenía la desfachatez de hablar de proteger a Dana como si le importase un pimiento.

De nuevo el silencio tenso hizo casi irrespirable la habitación durante unos minutos y de nuevo fue Reyes el que decidió romperlo dirigiéndose a Doggett y con la intención de quitarle las esposas a Krycek

-Tiene razón. Iré yo con ellos. Dana necesitará tu ayuda

Avanzó casi violentamente y retiró la mano de ella de las esposas en el último momento antes de que se las quitase a Krycek. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-No podemos fiarnos de él. Es un… mentiroso, un traidor.

La miraba a los ojos mientras lo decía en un vano intento de que comprendiese el alcance de a lo que estaba accediendo

-Lo dices como si fuese algo malo

-¡Cállate Krycek!

Mónica sonrío tristemente a su compañero e insertó la diminuta llave en las esposas

-No queda elección. Si miente morimos nosotros, si dice la verdad, morimos todos. No veo que tengamos mucho que perder

Y giró la llave abriendo las esposas

A Doggett le pareció que había abierto la caja de Pandora

Dos golpes secos en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Con cuidado de no despertar a Scully ni al niño apartó su brazo izquierdo que los rodeaba y se levantó de la cama lentamente para que el maltratado colchón de muelles no chillase demasiado.

Recorriendo la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la puerta fue consciente que en el momento en que abriese la puerta terminaría de despertarse completamente.

En todos los sentidos.

Respiró hondo y a pesar de todo abrió la puerta sabiendo que no tenía la opción de no abrirla nunca que es lo que él hubiese querido

Al otro lado de la puerta Reyes, Krycek y Doggett lo miraban con diferentes expresiones y ninguna de ellas parecía augurar nada bueno

-Tenemos un plan

Sentenció Reyes

-Y no me gusta nada

Añadió Doggett


	5. Viajes a Ningún Lugar

_**Hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre: una pedir lo imposible, otra retrasar lo inevitable - Francesc Cambó**_

Llevaba casi cinco horas seguidas conduciendo, los ojos arrasados, las manos agarrotadas alrededor del volante y las piernas entumecidas apenas con fuerzas para pisar el acelerador. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso y quién sabe, quizá unos minutos de sueño.

Su mente le pedía a gritos seguir conduciendo, seguir ocupado en algo, aunque fuese algo casi automático como conducir. Eso o provocar una explosión nuclear pero no tenía ninguna bomba atómica a mano.

Los párpados empezaban a pesarle con el lastre de 22 horas sin dormir. Ni siquiera había pasado un día entero desde la última vez que se había levantado en el sofá de su casa tras un sueño ligero y poco reparador arropado por los anuncios de teletienda y pesadillas entrenadas por los años.

Parecía que hubiese sido hacía cien vidas.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que una veintena de horas después estaría en un taurus negro atravesando el país y viendo los primeros reflejos del alba aparecer por detrás del horizonte con Alex Krycek durmiendo en el asiento trasero y Mónica Reyes de copiloto.

Dejando lo poco que tenía, una vez más, para intentar salvar todo lo que no tenía, una vez más.

Si no fuese tan poéticamente irónico vomitaría.

De hecho probablemente vomitaría de todos modos

-¿Quieres que te releve un rato? Deberías descansar un poco

Eran las primeras palabras que se oían en el coche después de que Krycek les hubiese dado las buenas noches hacía ya una hora y algo

"A ver si eres capaz de no hacer ninguna gilipollez de las tuyas en dos horas Mulder, y no mancharme la tapicería de sangre con esa brecha que tienes en la cabeza"

Lo que en el lenguaje de las ratas significa "Buenas noches Mulder. Que sueñes con los angelitos"

-No

Siempre se había preguntado si el bastardo era capaz de dormir por las noches. Ya tenía su respuesta

Pasaron otros dos kilómetros arrullados por el ruido del motor antes de que la voz de Reyes volviese a llenar el aire cargado y cada vez más frío del coche

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Chicago? Nunca he estado en Chicago, claro que tampoco había asistido a un parto en un motel. Un día de emociones nuevas

-Perdona si no me pongo a dar saltos de alegría pero es que me daría con la cabeza en el techo

El silencio tenso les rodeaba y aplastaba casi sin dejarlos respirar, parecía que hubiese silencio incluso cuando hablaban. A Mulder se le ocurrió entonces que quizá el silencio es solo un estado de ánimo.

Nunca había silencio cuando iba en el coche con Scully, aunque no hablasen, había siempre miles de matices, pequeños ruidos y sonidos, respiraciones, latidos, movimientos… y el conducía al borde del amanecer alejándose de todo ello una vez más.

Hacia el silencio

Y para colmo de males ni siquiera era un camino en solitario, tenía que aguantar a un traidor asesino y a una resabidilla agente del FBI a la que apenas conocía y que pensaba que porque creía en el horóscopo podía entenderle mejor que nadie.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés en este coche Mulder, ni tengo la culpa de no ser Scully- el rostro de Reyes parecía más pálido y más joven con los primeros rayos de sol colándose por el parabrisas pero su mirada enmarcada por unas profundas ojeras denotaba una seriedad que pocos habían visto en ella- el único que tiene la culpa de estar aquí eres tú, tú hiciste la elección

Mulder apartó la vista de la carretera por primera vez en horas y la miró enfurecido ¿quién se creía aquella niñata?

-No, comer una hamburguesa o un perrito caliente es una elección, yo no tenía elección

-Sí la tenías poderte haber quedado con Scully en aquel motel, nadie hubiese podido obligarte

-¿Y sacrificar la vida de un montón de personas inocentes? ¿Eso te parece una elección justa?

-Nadie ha hablado de justicia Mulder. Las elecciones que tomamos son parte de quienes somos, son lo que nos define y nos ratifica. No estás aquí porque era la humanidad o esto, estás aquí porque elegiste encontrar a tu hermana, porque elegiste los Expediente X

-¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

-No lo sé. Pregúntate por las cosas realmente buenas que tienes por ser quién eres. Y pregúntate si te merecen la pena. Yo creo que me voy al asiento de atrás a estirar las piernas o sino me las tendrán que amputar cuando lleguemos a Chicago

Mónica Reyes se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó encorvada afanándose por molestar lo menos posible a Mulder en su excursión al asiento trasero. Casi pudo sentir la furia de Mulder emanando de él como una corriente sólida cuando pasó a su lado, justo antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en el asiento trasero estirando las piernas todo lo que era capaz. Reposó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mirando al techo y antes de cerrar los ojos observó durante unos instantes al hombre que tenía a su lado. Recostado a medio camino del respaldo de los asientos y la puerta izquierda trasera, abrazado a sí mismo casi un poco agazapado, Mónica se preguntó, no por primera vez, quién era realmente Alex Krycek y por qué parecía tener el don de despertar la antipatía de todos. Menos de ella

En el asiento delantero, Mulder seguí intentando quemar su furia quemando kilómetros y dejando que las última palabras de Reyes flotasen en su cabeza, carentes de significado. En algún rincón casi podía oír la voz de Scully, "Lo que ella dice tiene sentido Mulder" y quizá, cuando llegasen a su destino habría quemado kilómetros suficientes para prestarle alguna atención. Quizá no

El sol seguía imparable su camino, escapando del horizonte mientras ellos avanzaban por la carretera solitaria hacia Chicago

-¿Creías que podías escapar короткий крыса?

Los muros de uno de los rincones del patio del orfanato latían con fuerza a su espalda.

La noche cerrada a cal y canto no dejaba ver nada a su alrededor.

Tanteó el muro con las manos a la espalda a pesar de que lo tenía aprendido de memoria, había pasado allí los últimos 9 años de su vida, desde que su madre le abandonara a la puerta de la institución cuando tenía a penas 2 años. Nueve años aprendiendo los muros y los rincones, robando algún trozo de pan duro de las cocinas y escurriéndose por los huecos de las paredes de los pasillos huyendo de los muchachos mayores que se divertían pegando palizas a los otros chicos y amenazando a los más pequeños para conseguir comida o algo de ropa de abrigo extra.

Comenzó a andar con la espalda tan pegada a la pared que la pared le raspaba a través de la ropa, tenía que ser silencioso o la voz le encontraría pero si no se movía le terminaría encontrando seguro

-Sé que estás ahí, короткий крыса. No puedes escapar de mí

Tenía las manos casi dormidas por el frío y la nariz y las orejas parecían hechas de cristal helado, dispuestas a quebrarse al menor golpe. Necesitaba cruzar el patio y llegar hasta la caseta de las calderas para poder trepar hasta su tejado y colarse por la ventana rota del primer piso hasta los dormitorios. En silencio, si la directora le encontraba fuera de la cama después de haber apagado las luces la paliza que le pegaría sería peor que la de la voz si le alcanzaba.

-Será peor si sigues huyendo короткий крыса

El olor a nieve le quemaba la laringe cuando inspiraba y las piedras del muro le habían hecho cortes por toda la palma de las manos pero seguía moviéndose sigiloso por el patio a oscuras. Tenía que controlar el miedo y la respiración o pagaría un precio muy caro.

-Te cacé короткий крыса

Un aliento más gélido que la madrugada rusa le paró el corazón cuando oyó el susurro en su oído derecho. Se dio la vuelta despacio y comprobó que el muro había desaparecido al igual que el resto del orfanato y que la noche, en su lugar delante de él un hombre alto con bigote espeso y traje militar le miraba de arriba abajo

-Eres bueno, muchacho

Y su voz resonó en lo que parecía ser un antiguo angar reconvertido en campo de entrenamiento. Le dolían los pulmones como si acabase de escalar el Himalaya y se estuviese quedando sin oxígeno y su pulso le golpeaba fuerte en los oídos y la garganta pero se mantuvo en posición de firmes como si nada. Se lo enseñaron a fuerza de golpes y semanas sin comer hasta que cumplió los 17 años y dominaba el arte del engaño

-Pero no lo suficiente

El militar sacó su arma, apuntó entre sus ojos y disparó

Krycek aspiro hondo una bocanada de aire como si acabase de aprender a respirar y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados unos segundos más a pesar de que ya estaba despierto.

Era uno de los motivos por los que odiaba dormir; se volvía vulnerable, era una pérdida de tiempo útil y soñar con Rusia le agriaba el desayuno. Sobre todo soñar con el capitán Zorskov

Aquel cabrón recogía adolescentes de los orfanatos como quien recoge gatitos heridos, les convencía de que el único modo de sobrevivir era seguirle y cuando habían cumplido su objetivo para la KGB se deshacía de ellos de un tiro en la frente. Como a él, si no hubiese conseguido desarmarle en el último momento lo que le garantizó un ascenso directo a sicario de la facción rusa del Sindicato. El resto era historia

Respiró hondo una segunda vez mientras sus sentidos se iban despertando y lo primero que sintió fue un olor extraño entrando en sus pulmones. Algo indefinido, floral y femenino. El peso adicional en su hombro derecho fue lo siguiente que registró su cerebro

Abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado. Seguía en el coche pero se había hecho de día y a juzgar por la mata de pelo oscuro apoyada sobre su hombro y respirándole tediosamente en el cuello, Mulder seguía conduciendo.

Genial. Trataba de salvar el mundo acompañado de un paranoico, padre primerizo con tendencia a cagarla y una chalada que muge y no tiene ningún aprecio a su integridad física. Jodidamente genial

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Tirarla del coche en marcha? ¿Pegarla un balazo?

-Estamos entrando en Chicago ¿Y ahora qué Bello Durmiente?

Justo lo que necesitaba para mejorar el día, aguantar las gilipolleces de Mulder

-Ahora conduciré yo

Se incorporó sin ningún miramiento mientras el coche deceleraba y apenas vio por el rabillo del ojo a Mónica Reyes estirándose adormilada cuando cerró la puerta para pasar al asiento del conductor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas contarnos qué coño vamos a hacer aquí o piensas llevarnos a ver el lago Michigan y a comer una hamburguesa Krycek?

-Vamos a intentar salvar el culo

-Pues si no me das respuestas más concretas, tú vas a fallar estrepitosamente en esa misión

Miró de reojo hacia el asiento del copiloto. A veces se preguntaba como es que nadie se había cargado todavía a Mulder. Alguien como Scully, o Skinner o una de las secretarias de planta. Sabía los hechos básicos, sabía el objetivo, no necesitaba saber más pero él siempre tenía que seguir indagando hasta cagarla.

La curiosidad mató al gato y a Mulder le hizo insoportable

-En Chicago está uno de los mayores archivos del Sindicato y tengo acceso a algunos de los pisos francos de la ciudad. Nos quedaremos en Chicago hasta que consigamos averiguar algo más

O hasta que uno de nosotros aparezca flotando sobre el lago. No lo dijo aunque estuvo tentado

-¿Y ya está? ¿Para qué demonios nos necesitabas entonces?

Intentó no mirar por el espejo retrovisor a la fuente de la voz pero fue un acto casi reflejo. Desde el asiento trasero Mónica Reyes con el pelo enmarañado, los ojos soñolientos una eterna casi-sonrisa seguía estirándose

-Nunca dije que te necesitara

- ¿No te enseñaron modales Krycek? Contesta a la señorita

Esbozó una ligera mueca de fastidio que apenas nadie podría haber distinguido y decidió hablar. Después de todo, era más fácil domesticar a un león a base de filetes que a base de latigazos

-Digamos que podríamos no ser los únicos interesados en la información. La facción rusa de la resistencia puede estar intentando recuperar el poder para estas alturas y aunque nos sea así, los supersoldados nos estarán buscando. Puede que no sea tan fácil acceder a los archivos…

-Llevo 48 horas sin dormir y tengo suficientes kilómetros y cabreos acumulados como para abrirte la cabeza a base de golpes contra el salpicadero y luego comerme un par de hot dogs a la orilla del lago Michigan mientras veo como los peces se comen tu cadáver Krycek, así que te recomiendo que no vuelvas a intentar colarnos semejante patraña. Estoy seguro que todavía te quedan un par de ases en la manga y para nada de lo que has dicho me necesitas específicamente a "mi".

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres como un grano en el culo Mulder?

- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo, todo depende del culo, Krycek ¿Cuáles lames tú últimamente?

-¿Qué pasa Mulder? ¿Celoso? ¿es que a Scully no le va la necrofilia?

Mulder apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños y quizá hubiese podido pegarle un buen puñetazo a Krycek si una vez más aquella voz que empezaba a ser más molesta que la de su conciencia no les hubiese interrumpido.

-Siento interrumpir esta grandiosa muestra de testosterona pero estamos en un alcen a las afueras de Chicago, de madrugada y sigo queriendo saber cual es el plan

Krycek se giró con desde su asiento de copiloto. De acuerdo, distraerla a ella no iba a ser tan fácil como distraer a Mulder pero él era un hombre de recursos y distraer a las mujeres era una de sus especialidades.

-Cambiaremos de piso cada dos semanas, nada de llamadas telefónicas, e-mails, cartas o palomas mensajeras a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario o encontremos una línea absolutamente segura. Nada de llamar la atención, comprar siempre en las mismas tiendas, encuentros o incursiones que no estén absolutamente planeadas. Al menor indicio de supersoldados, salimos echando hostias. Lo primero tenemos que conseguir entrar en ese maldito archivo, buscar información y hacer las pruebas que sean necesarias. Todavía no sabemos si temen al niño por lo que es o por quien es.

-Hijo de puta ¿me has hecho cruzar el país para hacer de conejillo de indias?

Sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que aquello haría a Mulder aún más miserable

-Tómatelo con calma Mulder, con un poco de suerte salvaremos el culo. Y con algo más lo mismo hasta salvamos el de la humanidad.


	6. Esperas de Medianoche

_**Si no lo crees, no lo entendrás - Santo Tomás de Aquino**_**_  
_**

Una vuelta más enredada apenas en las sábanas de algodón y Scully decidió rendirse a la evidencia e incorporarse en la cama una vez más. Las 3:30 de la madrugada y una vez más despierta y agotada física y mentalmente, treinta minutos para la siguiente toma de William, con cuatro horas o más de noche todavía por delante y después de eso, 24 horas más de pensar, maldecir y disimular hasta la siguiente llamada de Mulder.

Suspiró hondo y en el silencio de la habitación pareció un vendaval. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel 19 de Mayo que en un principio, había parecido un día más. 13 días 18 horas -y procuraba no contar los minutos repitiéndose a sí misma que eso era demasiado enfermizo- desde la última vez que vio a Mulder en una habitación de un motel de carretera con su niño en brazos y una sonrisa amplia y culpable en la cara.

Y desde entonces apenas dos llamadas de teléfono casi telegráficas. Midiendo las palabras, las preguntas y las respuestas por miedo a quién podría estar escuchando

Algunas noches resultaba demasiado duro ser la viuda del marinero que no vuelve de alta mar, y en el último año lo había sido demasiadas noches.

Retiró las sábanas con brusquedad y se levantó despacio, aún le molestaban los puntos al realizar ciertos movimientos; esbozó un gesto de fastidio ante su propia debilidad y se dirigió hacia la cuna.

-Ey, hombrecito de la casa- susurró cogiéndole una manita al bebé y acariciándole el dorso suavemente para que no se despertara- ¿Te parece que vayamos a dar un vuelta?

Siguió de pie, mirando a su hijo y grabando su imagen a fuego lento en su memoria unos cuantos minutos más con la esperanza de retener cada detalle para en un futuro, poder contarle a Mulder todo lo que no podía ver.

-Tomaré esa falta total de respuesta como un sí

Fue hacia el armario y lo abrió buscando unos pantalones de chándal y alguna sudadera amplia que ponerse para ir a casa de su madre.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía; aparecer en mitad de la noche o del día para tomarse un chocolate caliente y dejarse tragar por los suaves almohadones del sofá familiar. Era reconfortante y su madre nunca hacía preguntas incómodas, nunca hacía ningún tipo de preguntas. Quizá su madre en el fondo, sabía que ambas habían sido y seguían siendo las viudas de un marinero que no vuelve de alta mar, esperando en diferentes puertos a barcos muy distintos, pero esperando a la orilla al fin y al cabo.

Acababa de ponerse los pantalones cuando sonó el teléfono. Un sonido sutil y agudo en el fondo de la habitación desde que había bajado el volumen del aparato para que a William no le despertase el timbre del teléfono. Se movió todo lo ágilmente que pudo hasta la mesita de noche y descolgó más que rezando, exigiendo a su Dios que no fuesen Doggett o Skinner

-Scully

-¿Cómo está el pequeño tirador?

-Frohike, son las tres y media de la mañana. Tengo bastante con tener a Doggett y a Skinner rondando por aquí dieciséis horas al día así que más vale que tengas una buena razón para llamar o te patearé el culo.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! – la fingida voz de ofendido casi hizo reír a Scully – no soy tan guapo ni tan temerario como Mulder para llamar sin tenerla

Probablemente no lo admitiese nunca en público, pero la mayoría de las veces, le gustaba hablar con Frohike.

-Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje junto con unos datos de análisis de sistemas que creemos que es para ti. Dice: "Pizzaman: 555-789-040" 4:00 am– un silencio incómodo se hizo en la línea telefónica- ¿Scully?

-Gracias Frohike, llámame si os llega algún mensaje más.

Miró el reloj. Las 3:45 de la madrugada. Cogió el papel donde había apuntado el número de teléfono y lo memorizó sabiendo que no le serviría de nada, que el número quedaría inactivo después de que colgaran.

Solo habían pasado 5 minutos.

Se fue a la cocina a beber un baso de agua sabiendo de antemano que la garganta se le secaría y cogió al bebé en brazos a pesar de que estaba dormido. Si se despertaba no quería tener que colgar para cogerlo. Se sentó al lado del teléfono y a las 3:55 marcó los números.

- Ey

- Ey

Era una de las normas no escritas, "Nada de nombres" a la que seguían muchas otras, "nada de preguntas", "nada de datos", "nada demasiado largo"…

-¿va todo…bien?

-No se qué decirte, te ahorraré los detalles sórdidos pero la rata insiste en hacerme no se qué que según él no me va a doler. Creo que quiere abusar de mí.

Sonrió. A veces, mientras hablaban era capaz de olvidar que no iba a aparecer por su puerta en medio de la noche con alguna estúpida excusa que ella fingiría creer

-Estoy segura de ello

- No en serio, a veces incluso parece que la mataría antes a ella que a mi. ¿Crees que es la colonia?

-¿La tuya o la de ella?

Al otro lado de línea una risa apagada y triste apenas se camufló con el ruido de fondo

-¿Cómo van los Knics?

Miró a su hijo dormitando entre sus brazos con el pijama del equipo y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas

- Mejorando con cada partido

-Me encantaría verlos jugar en casa…- se hizo un silencio ausente de apenas un par de segundos- tengo que irme

-Claro

Pero aún se resistió unos momentos más a separarse del auricular

-Scully- Apenas fue un susurro apresurado pero lo oyó. Le escuchó quebrantar las normas una vez más- por primera vez, realmente quiero para el coche

Y el tono intermitente le avisó de que Mulder había desconectado

Colgó el teléfono y dejó al niño sobre la cama, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y sin emitir el más leve sonido, Dana Scully empezó a llorar esperando que el mar de devolviese pronto lo que era suyo.

Se sintió extraño delante de aquella puerta después de tantos años, era aún más extraño pensar que aquella puerta fue una vez la puerta de su hogar.

-Dios John

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Bárbara se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el jardín siguiendo los pasos que ambos habían seguido tantas otras veces y sin embargo de un modo totalmente diferente. En el mueble de la entrada ya no había ninguna foto de boda y en el salón había huecos aquí y allá donde antes habían estado sus CD´s, su mini cadena, sus videos…cualquiera hubiese dicho que la casa apenas había cambiado. Prácticamente los mismo muebles, las mismas ventas y puertas, el mismo blanco reluciente de la pintura de las paredes en contraste con los cuadros coloristas que Barbara había puesto por toda la casa cuando no tenían casi ni cama… y sin embargo a Doggett le pareció una casa totalmente distinta, más oscura y fría. La casa de otra persona. Atravesaron las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín y él se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín mientras ella seguía trasplantando las petunias.

-Nunca entendí cómo te podía gustar mancharte de tierra y abonar macetas

Llevaba un peto vaquero ancho gastado por las rodillas y el pelo recogido en una coleta improvisada de la que le caían mechones rubios de pelo

-Lo mismo digo de tus carreras de camiones los sábados por la mañana- terminó de enterrar las raíces de la planta y se quitó los guantes sacudiéndose la tierra- ¿Qué es lo que va mal John?

-No lo sé, no lo sé…es solo que…-no quería terminar la frase pero sabía que se arrepentiría si se iba de allí sin hacerlo, respiró hondo y se desabrochó la chaqueta para ocupar las manos- ¿por qué nos separamos Bárbara? – buscó sus ojos y le preguntó en un susurro por la verdad- ¿por qué me dejaste?

Sin reproches ni segundas intenciones, solamente una pregunta honesta

-Creo que es un poco tarde para hacerse esa pregunta

-Supongo que… no lo sé. Simplemente es que conozco… conozco a un pareja que han pasado por absolutamente todo lo que te puedas imaginar y gran parte de cosas que ni siquiera puedes y… siguen ahí. Y nosotros no y no puedo dejar de pensar que fallamos en algo, en algo importante- extendió las manos señalando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor- un día teníamos un hogar y al día siguiente no teníamos nada

Barbara Doggett se arrodilló delante de su ex-marido y sonrió en recuerdo de aquellos años

-¿Por qué ingresaste en el FBI John?

-No sé que tiene que ver eso…

-Todo John. Todo. Cuando Luke apareció e ingresaste en el FBI, buscaste consuelo allí- su voz era suave y calmada, como si hubiese mantenido esa misma conversación consigo misma muchas veces antes-en tu trabajo, con Mónica

-Bárbara si estás sugiriendo que…

-No John, lo que estoy diciendo es que buscaste allí algo que no encontraste en mi. Esto era sólo una casa. Quizá tu hogar era Luke, no yo. No nosotros

Doggett cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la fuerza para seguir respirando sin sollozar

-Tienes que encontrar el modo de cerrar la puerta John-susurraba cuando decía su nombre- Tienes que dejarle descansar, dejar de pensar que Luke era tu única oportunidad de ser feliz. Honra su memoria John, busca tu verdadero hogar

No tuvo éxito y una lágrima solitaria y amarga comenzó a resbalar por la curtida piel de sus mejillas y antes de que pudiese incluso abrir los ojos la mano de Bárbara hacía el mismo camino que la gota de agua salada

-No tuviste la culpa John – " de nada", no lo dijo pero quedó sobreentendido en el aire- Simplemente yo no soy lo que tú necesitas.

Cogió la mano de su ex-mujer apretándola aún más contra su cara, llorando, y la abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello cuando ella empezó a llorar también. Aferrándose a un recuerdo con toda su fuerza antes de dejarlo marchar. Lloraron por la muerte de su hijo y por todos los errores cometidos. Lloraron juntos por primera vez.

Y como si la última pieza de un puzzle empezase a acercarse al último hueco que queda en el tablero, Doggett empezó a sentir un leve cosquilleo, apenas una incipiente sensación irreconocible de paz.

-Contraseña

Skinner miró fulminantemente hacia el rincón donde sabía que se escondía la cámara de seguridad.

-¿Es realmente necesario?

-Contraseña

La voz metalizada artificialmente seguía insistiendo desde el interior

- "Jar Jar Bin debe morir"

Los siete cerrojos de seguridad que protegían la puerta de la guarida de los pistoleros solitarios crujieron y sisearon al liberar la puerta de sus ataduras y Skinner decidió concentrarse en aquel ruido y olvidar lo ridículo que se sentía participando de los juegos adolescentes de aquel trío.

-Skinner. Qué sorpresa ¿No debería estar con Scully?

-Irá Doggett en cuanto salga del Houver.

Al lado de Frohike, Skinner no solo parecía alto, parecía fortaleza inexpugnable y si no se hubiese desplomado en un rincón oscuro sobre el sofá de los pistoleros, como si esa misma fortaleza se estuviese derrumbando, habría conseguido mantener las apariencias.

-¿Ha llegado algo nuevo?

Loes tres informáticos negaron con la cabeza. Estaban agotados, llevaban semanas analizando datos siguiendo pistas y contrastando las informaciones que les mandaba Mulder cuando podía. Era la sensación de estar corriendo una carrera contrarreloj en la que tenían que intentar ganar al reloj.

Skinner se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-He estado haciendo averiguaciones. Dentro del FBI puede haber, al menos, una decena de super-soldados y eso solo contando con el Edgar Houver. Si no encontramos algo que pueda acabar con esas…cosas pronto no sé como vamos a poder proteger a Scully y al niño si deciden atacar- se puso las gafas de nuevo y alzó un poco la mirada, pareciendo que la fortaleza volvía a reconstruirse piedra a piedra – Krycek tenía una vacuna. Me la ofreció cuando Mulder estaba…

-No sirve – fue Byers el que alzó la voz más de lo que era habitual en él- la vacuna solo funciona en humanos y ni siquiera sabemos si en todos los casos. Impide que se conviertan en supersoldados pero aun cuando consiguiésemos vacunar a toda la población mundial -y funcionase-, eso no acaba con los que ya lo son.

-A Scully se le acaba la baja de maternidad en un mes y medio y si no vuelve al trabajo empezaríamos a levantar sospechas. Si en un mes no hemos conseguido nada quiero que empecéis a preparar a prepararlo todo para sacarla del país

Los tres tragaron saliva pero no cuestionaron los planes de Skinner

-Sacarla a dónde

-A donde nadie la encuentre

Nadie lo dijo pero todos lo oyeron. Nadie. Ni siquiera Mulder. Sí no conseguían nada antes de un mes quizá no tuviesen que esperar a la colonización para ver el Apocalipsis

John Doggett cogió la bolsa de papel que le ofreció el dependiente del Starbuck y salió de la cafetería atestada de gente. Como todos los días en las últimas semanas caminó apenas media manzana y llamó al portero automático.

Odiaba el olor del café dulzón y achocolatado del Starbuck que apenas le proporcionaba su dosis diaria de cafeína pero a Scully le encantaban los bollos que vendían y siempre parecía menos dispuesta a mandarle al infierno con un muffin de arándanos entre las manos. Sujetó con una mano los cafés y con los dientes la bolsa del bollo para llamar suavemente a la puerta.

-Pasa John

Siempre le había asombrado lo lejano que sonaba "John" cuando lo pronunciaba ella en comparación con "Skinner" y desde luego con "Mulder". Incluso había estado tentado de pedirla que le llamase "Doggett" durante un tiempo pero le pareció absurdo. Probablemente aquel tono de voz era algo que transformaba lo formal en cariñoso había que ganárselo a sangre sudor y lágrimas

Abrió la puerta y cerró el cerrojo tras de él apoyando los cafés en la mesita del salón sin atreverse del todo a colgar su chaqueta y sentarse en el sofá.

-Más vale que lo que hay en esa bandeja sea descafeinado- apareció por el pasillo con las ojeras tatuadas, andando con pasos rítmicos intentando calmar el llanto sordo de su hijo- lo último que necesita es cafeína en la leche materna

-¿Una mala mañana?

-Se podría decir que sí, hace diez minutos que se quedó afónico de llorar y con un poco de suerte en otros diez caerá rendido

Pasó por delante de él hacia la cocina y volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación del niño. John Doggett se metió las manos en bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y esperó aliviado a que Scully terminase de acostar al bebé.

Tenía pánico a los bebés. Si los cogía creía que se le escurrirían entre los dedos como agua y si lloraban nunca sabía el motivo y mucho menos aún como conseguir que dejasen de hacerlo. Se sentía torpe e inseguro cerca de los niños pequeños, incluso cuando su hijo, mucho más aún después de su hijo.

-Puedes sentarte John, el sillón no muerde.

-¿Es tu opinión como experta?

-Absolutamente

Se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la mesita sacando los cafés de la bandeja de papel, despacio, como si el suave tic tac del reloj fuesen en realidad tambores marcando un ritmo militar increíblemente lento. Era el único truco que sabían para hacer de los silencios lugares un poco menos incómodos y de las tardes espacios menos eternos aunque Scully hubiese podido jurar que la última glaciación fue más breve que cualquiera de aquellas tardes.

-¿Eso que huelo es un Muffin?

Era una pregunta retórica

-De arándanos

Le acercó la bolsa de papel marrón a su pelirroja anfitriona y dio el primer sorbo de aquel caldo de café con más glucosa que cafeína.

Por ninguna razón definida aquella tarde fue la primera que John rompió la norma del aparentar normalidad. Estudió sus zapatos en contraste con la alfombra durante un par de apasionantes minutos y sin levantar la mirada alzó la voz.

-¿Cómo sabemos que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Cuando levantó la mirada, una sonrisa tímida asomaba en la cara de Scully

-No lo sabemos.

Doggett asintió levemente con la cabeza intentando iniciar una conversación que no estaba seguro de querer mantener

- ¿Y cómo podemos dormir por las noches?

-Pensando antes de cerrar los ojos que estamos haciendo lo correcto

Dio otro sorbo de café y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá

-Mulder y Mónica están ahí fuera con un asesino reconocido y enfrentándose a esas cosas que sabemos cómo matar. No sé si creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto

Dana se levantó del sillón y rodeó la mesita para sentarse al lado de Doggett cogiéndole una mano y mirándole a los ojos con toda la sinceridad de la que era posible. Quizá ésta era una conversación que debían haber mantenido hacía algún tiempo.

-John, éste es el trabajo que hacemos. Requiere esfuerzo, sacrificios y dolor. Y fuerza. Y fe, fe en hacer lo correcto y fe en la lucha; y por muy duro que sea, por muy insoportable que pueda parecer, a veces conseguimos algo bueno y entonces, entonces todo merece la pena. La amistad, la lealtad y el afecto que encontrarás en este camino no lo podrías encontrar jamás en otro lado –tragó saliva y apretó las manos de su compañero buscando un poco más de fuerza- Te lo dice la experta

Doggett sonrió e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. No recordaba haber hecho nada bueno en su vida pero por alguna razón un Dios extraño se empeñaba en regalarle personas extraordinarias a su alrededor. Primero fue Barbara, luego Mónica y ahora Dana. Si había un cielo, Dana Scully se lo había ganado a base de fortaleza.

Aquel bar de la Cuarta era su refugio de montaña. Cuando la tormenta empezaba a arreciar fuerte y la nieve cubría cualquier posible vía aquel era el lugar donde podía tomarse unas copas y pensar mientras encontraba de nuevo la manera de volver al camino.

Recordaba haber entrado en ese mismo bar después de volver de Vietnam, después de su primera pelea con Sharon, después de Bellfleur…

Era un bar sin cartel a la entrada y si le hubiesen preguntado como se llamaba no hubiese podido responder. La puerta de entrada, estrecha, daba a un pasillo de un par de metros de largo y del mismo ancho antes de abrirse a una sala oscura, sin ventanas y con escasa iluminación presidida por una barra semicircular rodeada de taburetes y mesas pringosas de bebidas olvidadas envueltas en una mezcla de humo, aire sin ventilar y sudor.

Era un bar de hombres.

No es que fuese un bar gay aunque probablemente algunos de los presentes hacía tiempo que habían cambiado de acera, era simplemente un bar donde no solían entrar mujeres y las pocas que entraban no se quedaban más de quince minutos. Era un bar donde nadie sabía su nombre pero le servían su coñac favorito en cuanto se sentaba, dónde nadie le daría conversación ni intentaría beberse unas copas a su costa. Era un lugar donde estar solo entre la gente.

Pensándolo bien, no debería haberse sorprendido al verle sentado en uno de aquellos raídos taburetes cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad

Dudó entre sentarse en el taburete de al lado o por el contrario hacer como si nada e irse a beber su coñac a una de las oscuras y deprimentes mesas del otro extremo del local.

Le pudo la soledad.

Cruzó el bar hasta la barra sin oír el ruido de sus pasos amortiguados por el polvo y la moqueta rancia y se sentó en la barra a esperar que le sirviesen su coñac sin decir una palabra.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el camarero trajo un coñac para el y otro wisky doble para el ocupante de al lado.

-¿No debería estar en casa de Scully?

Doggett ni siquiera se giró. Dio un largo trago a su vaso y miró al frente perdiendo los ojos en un horizonte lejano.

-¿Ha intentado alguna vez convencer a Dana de que haga algo que no quiere hacer?- hizo una pausa sin esperar respuesta jugueteando con los hielos al mover el vaso- pues tenerme más tiempo en su casa haciendo de canguro era algo que definitivamente no quería hacer.

-Espero que al menos haya sido indoloro

Era la única conversación en todo el local y el volumen de sus voces parecía aumentado por diez a pesar de hablar ligeramente más fuerte que susurrando.

Skinner vació medio vaso de Coñac de un trago y se volvió hacia Doggett

-¿Un mal día?

-Seguido de muchos otros malos días consecutivos.

-Oh sí, desde que conozco a Mulder y Scully tengo una larga experiencia en tener esa clase de días. Aún tengo pesadillas con la auditoría de gastos de lo de la Antártida

Doggett retiró su vaso vacío y llamó la atención del camarero para que le sirviese otro de lo mismo

-Vaya ¿realmente Mulder fue a por ella a la Antártica? Siempre había creído que era una leyenda urbana, ya sabe las siniestras historias de los señores Siniestro

Skinner se rió entre dientes y vació el coñac en un gesto rápido y conciso

-Eso era lo bueno del ejército, casi lo único bueno del ejército. Allí no había nada de Mulder ni de auditorías sobre gilipolleces ni amores platónicos.

Al fondo, un borracho empezó a discutir con el camarero por algo relacionado con un ron añejo y ambos tuvieron que subir el tono de la conversación lo suficiente para seguir oyéndose entre las sombras. No lo bastante para que aquella conversación pasase de ser privada

-Estuve unos meses en el ejército antes de ingresar en la Policía de Nueva Cork ¿Lo sabía?- miró a Skinner con la mirada algo enturbiada por el Wisky- sí, supongo que sí, lo pondrá en mi jodido expediente. Lo dejé, siempre pensé que si no lo hubiese hecho Bárbara me hubiese dejado a mí. Tampoco es que dejarlo haya servido de mucho ¿verdad?

Se hizo un silencio tan espeso como el aire que respiraban, con las ideas caladas de alcohol y demasiados recuerdos similares que compartir sin hablar en la oscuridad de aquel antro

- Es normal echarla de menos- la voz de Skinner era un susurro cerca de la medianoche

-¿A Bárbara?

Pidió otro coñac sin pedirlo y miró directamente a los ojos glaciales de Doggett

-A Reyes

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, quizá fuese el alcohol o la sensación de que la caja de Pandora se estaba abriendo

-Oh no. Quiero decir sí, claro, la hecho en falta… como compañera- pensó en dejar la frase ahí pero no le sonó del todo bien-… de trabajo. Como compañera de trabajo.

A lo mejor había tomado más copas de las que pensaba.

-John, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, aquí no soy su jefe.

Sí, definitivamente debía de haber tomado demasiadas copas si estaba escuchando a Skinner insinuar aquello

-Mónica y yo solo somos amigos. Buenos amigos. Platónicos amigos

Skinner se levantó del taburete con más precaución de la que tendría normalmente y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos

-Diría que esa frase la he oído e algún sitio antes. –sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los tiró al camarero para pagar sus rondas y las de Doggett- Dios mío, creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto. Empiezo a sentirme como un profesor de instituto interceptando notitas.

Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta como había entrado. En silencio y sin despedirse pero algo le hizo girarse antes de salir de allí

-Doggett. He visto lo suficiente de esta mierda para saber que no merece la pena la incertidumbre. No sé si Mónica tiene la misma paciencia que Dana

Y salió de aquel bar que hasta esa noche había sido solo suyo


	7. Parar Ejércitos con Cacerolas

_**Engañar a los hombre de uno en uno es bastante más dificil que hacerlo de mil en mil - Santiago Rusiñol**_**__**

  
Veintiséis días y contando.

Ni siquiera un mes pero le había dado tiempo a odiar con fuerza cada minuto por múltiples y variadas razones; estaba por supuesto el hecho que era padre desde hacía 26 días y había actuado como tal un tiempo record de…diez minutos. Estaba por supuesto el hecho de que en 26 días había visto más veces a Krycek que a Scully en una proporción diez a uno. También ese pequeño detalle del Apocalipsis y unos supersoldados invencibles intentado acabar con ellos y –oh, si, cómo olvidarlo- las miles de montañas de archivos e informes que tenía que revisar y catalogar en "basura", "completamente basura" y "podría ser algo" en un tiempo record si quería volver relativamente pronto a casa.

Se levantó del sofá llevándose consigo una pila más de documentos y se metió en su habitación.

Habían cambiado ya tres veces de piso desde que llegaron a Chicago. El primero estaba a las afueras, cerca del polígono industrial, un tercer piso sin ascensor con escaleras de madera y techos imposiblemente altos. El edificio se caía a pedazos pero sorprendentemente el interior de la casa parecía sacado de un anuncio de hotel de lujo, con moquetas y grandes sillones con cojines, muebles de caoba y camas altas con mullidos edredones. Había conocido tiempos mejores como casa-cuartel de invitados para los científicos del Este que el Sindicato traía constantemente de la sacudida Europa a finales de los años cincuenta, o al menos eso le había contado Krycek en su primera noche de vigilancia conjunta.

Primera y última

Bastante malo era tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Krycek como para pasar además las noches de vigilancia en el mismo coche. Quizá el hecho de que hubiese salvado a su hijo había eliminado el odio profundo provocado por el asesinato de su padre pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar el resentimiento también.

Ocho noches y muchos planes de actuación después entraron en el viejo archivo del ahora casi extinto Sindicato. Entrar no había sido tan difícil como habría cabido esperar, acceder a los documentos y llevarse aquellas toneladas de papel había sido imposible. Cogieron lo que pudieron llevarse y cruzaron la ciudad hasta Chinatown.

Aquel segundo apartamento era oscuro y húmedo, austero en decoración y mobiliario; un escondrijo, no aspiraba a ser anda más. Pasaron 4 días sin apenas salir de allí, buscando indicios que les alertasen de que los supersoldados les habían encontrado e iban a por ellos, intentando encontrar algo útil entre tanta basura de papel.

Intentando no vomitar cuando el nombre de Scully o de su hermana saltaba a sus ojos desde el folio amarillento.

Siete días más y emprendieron el segundo asalto al archivo y a parte de los laboratorios, ésta vez estaban seguros de haber alertado al enemigo y la mudanza fue brutalmente rápida.

Apoyó la montaña de papel en el suelo de su habitación y se acercó al gélido cristal de la ventana. Sin duda las vistas al lago Michigan hacían de aquel tercer apartamento el mejor de todos. Aquella masa informe de agua y hielo parecía tener poderes hipnotizantes que le paralizaban por unos instantes siempre que se entretenía en mirarla.

-¿Qué tal va eso?

La voz femenina precedida de unos suaves toques en la puerta le despertaba la añoranza más de lo que le gustaría y tardo unos segundos en apartar la vista del lago y darse la vuelta.

No sabía si se refería a los informes o los moratones y venas encalladas gracias a las pruebas pero prefiere contestar solo a una de ellas

-Me ha llamado Greenpeace, quieren dedicarme una estatua por la cantidad de árboles que estoy salvando al reciclar toda esta mierda.

Mónica no sonrió, su cara permanecía casi siempre en una mueca neutra que da la impresión de ser un gesto de placidez si no se presta demasiada atención

-Vamos a ver a "Gruñón"- les ha puesto nombre de pitufos a los supersoldados que siguen según sus características externas. Llamarles por los nombre que una vez definieron a las personas humanas que fueron le parece demasiado obsceno- a no ser que prefieras ir tú y yo me…

-No – le falta tiempo para interrumpirla- no puedo decepcionar a mis fans ecologistas –esta vez ella sonríe indulgentemente –además, cuantas menos oportunidades tenga de matar a Krycek mejor para todos.

Lo dice con una furia que no siente y probablemente ella lo nota. Parada aún con el pomo de la puerta en la mano en los claroscuros de la habitación su pelo se confunde con el negro de su chaqueta de cuero a la altura de los hombros, vestida con una falda de pana oscura justo por encima de la rodilla, medias oscuras pero transparentes y la cabeza inclinada en un gesto afable. Es totalmente opuesta a Scully pero hay algo en Mónica que se la recuerda constantemente.

-Ya estamos cerca

Y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Sabe que no es cierto, sabe que ni siquiera ella lo cree, es simplemente un leit motiv que les infunde ánimos, como si todo lo que hacen realmente sirviese para algo.

Cogió el siguiente de los informes pendientes de revisar y se recostó en la cama para leerlo

La noche estaba despejada y se podían ver tantas estrellas como era posible en una gran ciudad como Chicago

-¿Tom o Jerry?

Estaban en una ciudad de gansters y corrupción, vigilando los últimos reductos del maltrecho Sindicato ruso, escondidos en las sombras metafórica y literalmente hablando y aquella voz chillona insistía en convertirlo todo en un estúpido juego de niños

-¿Cuál era el gato?

O la seguí la corriente o tendría que matarla y se había dejado el silenciador en el piso.

-Tom

-Entonces Jerry

Durante treinta segundos Alex Krycek creyó realmente que su dosis de tortura diaria había acabado

-¿"Dios Salve a la Reina" o "La Marsellesa"?

-¡Dios, cierra el pico de una vez¡ ¿Es que eres una fuente inagotable de preguntas estúpidas?

-Las vigilancias nocturnas me aburren y me ponen nerviosa. Mucho. Así que es esto o la numerología ¿Qué día naciste, Alex?

En la oscuridad los instantes silenciosos parecían estirarse hasta el infinito

-La Marsellesa

Más que una frase fue un gruñido y Mónica Reyes no pudo evitar sonreírse sin disimulo alguno.

Aquella semana se acercaba bastante a la peor semana que Alex había pasado sobre la faz de la Tierra, de momento seguía ganando Tunguska. Pero Chicago iba ascendiendo puestos vertiginosamente.

Debía haber sospechado que aquello era el infierno después de la primera llamada a DC. Mulder había colgado el teléfono con una especie de mediosonrisa ausente y los ojos brillantes murmurando incoherencias sobre tener un William y llamarse niño. Quién iba a decir que a un insomne crónico podían afectarle tanto 48 horas de vigilia.

-_William es un nombre bonito_- había sido la comprensiva respuesta de Mónica mientras tomaba un café sentada en el sofá

-_Es por mi padre_- había intentado explicar torpemente Mulder sentándose en un sillón en el lado opuesto de la mesita de café donde se esparcían informes, fotos y datos

_-¡Y luego yo soy el cínico! Veamos, William como tu padre, como su padre, como su hermano, como tu segundo nombre, como su primer novio, como su casero…Quedando bien con todo el mundo. Conozco a unos cuantos diplomáticos que deberían aprender un par de cosas de Scully_

Fue en aquel momento en el que Krycek debiera haberlo visto venir. Mulder simplemente borró cualquier expresión que hubiese podido tener su cara y le dirigió una mirada helada. "¿No tenías que ir a comprar un par de dispositivos Krycek?" después de eso, cogió uno de los informes y comenzó a subrayar.

Un puñetazo, amenazas o incluso alguna blasfemia pero no estaba preparado para Mulder comportándose como un adulto. Algo se había roto en sus esquemas más esenciales aquella noche. Algo que le había llevado directamente a contestar preguntas de juegos de primaria y malgastar palabras en conversaciones triviales con la mugidora de ballenas

- Tenemos que ir a comprar sal, huevos y algo para el desayuno

Con aquella frase Chicago escalaba un puesto más en la lista de "los más infernales" y se colocaba en el puesto 4 por encima de aquella tortura con agujas debajo de las uñas en la antigua Checoslovaquia

-No podemos estar saliendo por cualquier tipo de chorrada cada dos por tres. Es peligroso

-Pero pasar la noche en un coche, muertos de frío y exponiéndonos a los supersoldados y al Sindicato Ruso es mucho más sensato

Ni siquiera en la frialdad del aire del coche la voz de Mónica sonaba del todo severa

-Es necesario

-Para mi es necesario desayunar por las mañanas- cortó la frase abruptamente como si un pensamiento hubiese irrumpido de repente y cambió la tonalidad de la voz- por cierto Krycek ¿cuál es tu desayuno favorito?

Con frecuencia en los sueños todo parece increíblemente claro, es como si el sentido de la vida te fuese revelado en la fase REM y lo perdieses al abrir los ojos, cuando el mundo ha vuelto a su lugar en el que los elefantes no son amarillos a rayas moradas y evidentemente, no viajan por el espacio, pero de algún modo todo es mucho más complicado.

A Mulder le pasaba a menudo. Pero esta vez no estaba dormido

Ni muerto

Lo sabía porque lo había estado un par de veces y era capaz de reconocer la sensación, y sin embargo todo estaba increíblemente claro.

Las piezas se unían poco a poco, excluyendo combinaciones, revelándole datos con cada nuevo informe por inútil que les resultase. Todo empezaba a encajar, por fin empezaba a ver lo que Krycek probablemente sabía y comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas.

"No hay sociedad tan utópica que no se haya construido sobre alguna clase de esclavitud"

No recordaba de quién era la cita. Tampoco importaba

El cáncer negro, los supersoldados, no habían sido un modo de colonizar, eran solo un instrumento de esclavitud. Había estado equivocado desde el principio, los alienes no tenían como objetivo el planeta y para ello tenían que ocuparse primero de los seres humanos, su objetivo habían sido siempre los seres humanos, la esclavitud sobre la que construir su civilización. Si conseguían evitar que las personas fuesen vulnerables a convertirse en esclavos acabarían con el objetivo, con la colonización; por eso había sido tan importante la vacuna contra el cáncer negro, por eso era tan importante encontrar ahora una vacuna efectiva.

Pero nada de lo que había leído hasta ahora hablaba ni por asomo, de una vacuna para evitar el Apocalipsis

Hablaban de William

Y Mulder empezaba a comprender por qué

Otra noche perdida

Krycek empezaba a pensar que la precaución de movimientos de los supersoldados empezaba a ser realmente sospechosa.

Demasiado quietos, demasiado callados.

La calma antes de la tempestad que dicen los marineros, intentar matar al enemigo de aburrimiento que dice Krycek.

Hace un par de horas que ya no queda café en el termo y que los cristales de las ventanillas son casi opacos completamente a causa de la medio luz de las horas que preceden al amanecer y del vaho.

Es un espía, un asesino, un perro de presa con capacidad de precisión milimétrica para morder. Sabe ser invisible, controlar la adrenalina y templar los nervios y sin embargo, Alex Krycek es incapaz de lidiar fácilmente con el aburrimiento. El tiempo en el que no estás trabajando o disfrutando es tiempo perdido y cuando se es consciente de la cuenta atrás perder el tiempo no es un lujo, es una soberana gilipollez. Incluso soportar las estupideces de la pirada aquella era mejor que no soportar nada en absoluto, aunque por supuesto se dejaría torturar antes de admitir que la chica le caía simpática

Se había dejado torturar por mejor

Si no fuese porque probablemente alguien acabaría con la cabeza machacada contra el salpicadero incluso hubiese preferido que le hubiese acompañado Mulder, al menos él nunca se dormía y su complejo de hermano mayor siempre aseguraban la diversión.

A la mierda. Quedaba al menos otra hora de vigilancia y no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo descontando minutos hasta el amanecer.

Despegó su espalda del asiento del conductor y se giró hacia el puesto del copiloto esquivando con cuidado el volante y la palanca de cambios. Se arrodilló sobre su propio asiento y buscando apoyo en la puerta del copiloto, se inclinó sobre ella, lentamente, no quería que el ruido del cuero de la tapicería la despertase ahora y acabase con la diversión.

Tenía un plan, un objetivo y casi podía anticipar todos los pasos de su respuesta cuando a cinco centímetros del oído de Reyes, un olor discreto, macerado en azúcar y caramelo, provocó que en su mente, la idea de despertarla con un mugido en el oído pasase de divertida a ridículamente infantil.

Cerró los ojos y respiró pausado por la boca, calentando conscientemente su aliento y llenándolo de humedad. Sintiendo como el cuello de ella le devolvía su propia respiración a unos milímetros de distancia y perdiéndose en aquel olor que le perdía en recuerdos de sábanas de algodón recién lavadas y al fuego hirviente de la noche de San Juan.

No lo había planeado y eso de por sí era una novedad. Alex Krycek siempre planeaba todo y estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

Abrió los ojos unos instantes antes que su presa. Quizá si ella le hubiese mirado con miedo o repulsa se hubiese burlado y lo hubiese dejado pasar, con toda seguridad lo habría hecho si le hubiese mirado de cualquier otro modo.

Pero no lo hizo

Cuando Mónica Reyes levantó los párpados y le miró a los ojos, tan cerca, simplemente le miró como si le estuviese viendo; como si acabasen de nacer y viesen todo por primera vez, como si no supiera que se acercaba el Juicio Final y él había sido leal al ejército de Dios y de Satán según la conveniencia. Le miró y sonrió casi con picardía.

Se mojó los labios con la lengua y probó finalmente su cuello que sabía exactamente como olía y dejó resbalar su boca por la piel de ella durante todo el camino hacia la boca.

Deslizó el pie izquierdo entre los de ella apoyando la rodilla entre las suyas en el asiento al tiempo que capturaba su labio inferior por primera vez. Estaba caliente y salado y Krycek sintió la urgente necesidad de seguir probando, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que se le acabase la piel cuando Mónica enredó las manos en su pelo

Sus lenguas colisionaban y se retaban llenando el coche de sonidos húmedos y acuosos confundidos con las respiraciones, y Krycek comenzó a notar su creciente erección golpeando contra el pantalón con cada gemido que Mónica emitía.

Si no hubiese sido porque estaba demasiado cachondo lo mismo la situación le hubiese resultado graciosa. Parecían sacados de una jodida partida de Twister de viaje con las piernas enredadas entre las de ella, la palanca de cambio y los asientos y ni siquiera podía usar las manos que estaban ocupadas sujetando su peso para no aplastarla mientras que ella seguí paseando las suyas por su pecho en dirección al sur

-El…asiento trasero…más… más sitio

¡Bendita sea!

Era la primera frase que pronunciaba desde que se había despertado. Si es que aquello era una frase, aunque pronunciada entre gemidos en su boca y con las manos en la bragueta, a Krycek le pareció una notable demostración de capacidades comunicativas.

Parecía que al final la noche iba a merecer la pena. Lo mismo incluso la mañana también

Se puso de pie en la medida de lo posible sin apenas separarse de ella, deslizando su erección de acero por su torso al levantarse y se pasó al asiento trasero. Vio cómo Mónica se quitaba los zapatos y las medias en movimientos rápidos y urgentes y aterrizaba a horcajadas sobre él en la parte de atrás

Estaba dispuesto a escuchar toda la gama de sonidos de animales que pudiese hacer, a parte del canto de las ballenas. Aunque tuviese que arrancárselos a lametones en sitios innobles.

-Esto está mejor-la voz de Krycek sonaba casi ronca- mucho mejor

Metió la mano debajo del ceñido jersey acariciando su estómago y sus pechos mientras arrastraban la prenda hacia arriba hasta que se deshizo de ella y tomando nota mental para deleitarse más en futuras ocasiones

Sería un polvo rápido. No tenían mucho tiempo para precalentamientos, ya estaban bastante calientes y no tardaría mucho en amanecer.

Se deshizo del sujetador rápidamente sin echarle más que un ligero vistazo mientras ella se afanaba en aflojarle el cinturón y la cremallera y liberar por fin su erección. El alba empezaba a clarear y los pasos de los primeros transeúntes resonaban en el interior del coche.

Con un movimiento rápido la giró y la recostó entre el respaldo y la puerta derecha. LA urgió a que abriese un poco más las piernas situándose entre ellas y buscando el elástico de su ropa interior por debajo de la falda para deshacerse de ella.

Afuera la calle empezaba a cobrar vida y no les convenía llamar la atención, mucho menos que les detuviesen por escándalo público

Krycek mordisqueó uno de los pechos de Mónica mientras arrugaba la falda alrededor de su cintura. Definitivamente sabía imitar a otros animales no marinos. No tenía muy claro a cuál pero seguro que era de la familia de los felinos.

No sólo estaba húmeda, Krycek había notado que su ropa interior estaba calada cuando se la había quitado. Tanto mejor así, no tenían mucho tiempo. Se posicionó en su entrada y envistió con fuerza al tiempo que la tapaba la boca con la suya para que no se la oyese gemir desde fuera.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Perdió la cuenta del ritmo y aceleró los movimientos, empezaba a hacer demasiado calor en el maldito coche y casi podía notar el sudor corriéndole por la frente y la sangre ardiéndole en las venas; las rodillas de Mónica se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y poco antes de dar su última envestida notó las contracciones del orgasmo de ella y el grito ahogado de su boca abierta contra su pecho.

Definitivamente su manera favorita de combatir el aburrimiento

Otro amanecer

Ver los primeros rayos de sol apareciendo por detrás de los rascacielos y reflejándose en el lago Michigan empezaba a ser lo suficientemente común para Mulder como para que fuesen perdiendo encanto.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara cansada y la cama sin deshacer y escribía y tachaba compulsivamente en su libreta intentando encontrar un patrón que probablemente estuviese escondido entre las palabras que saltaban del papel a sus ojos.

Le pasaba a veces, si leía algún informe que golpeaba cerca lo suficientemente cerca de casa no podía pegar ojo en toda la noche y tampoco podía dejar de intentar descifrar todo aquel galimatías de informes, aunque poco a poco, empezaba a tomar forma.

Los orígenes del Sindicato no habían sido más que un puñado de coincidencias, un grupo de hombres del departamento de estado con la información privilegiada, el poder adecuado y la falta de escrúpulos necesaria. Su padre había sido el eslabón débil. El nombre de "Mulder", la mayoría de las veces acompañando al nombre "William" plagaba los informes más antiguos, siempre a la deriva de las decisiones del resto de los hombres. Nunca votó a favor de pactar con los colonizadores a cambio de vender su alma. No había sido uno de los malos; tampoco tuvo agallas para ser uno de los buenos. Se limitó siempre a no mancharse las manos, a actuar escudado en las decisiones que otros tomaban.

Cuando un hombre estúpido hace algo que le avergüenza, siempre dice que cumple con su deber

Crear un híbrido fue el primer objetivo. Encontrar el modo de que colonizadores y colonizados compartiesen la misma tierra sin posibilidades de una guerra ni una resistencia, fue el pacto. Despedazar familias, utilizar inocentes y engañar al mundo, fue el precio.

Quizá porque era el mayor, quizá porque era el chico o simplemente porque era él, cuando leyó su propio nombre en los informes de los años 70, era para referirse a él como sujeto de pruebas. Él debió de ser el sacrificio de su familia, no Samantha

Lo hubiese sido si su padre no se hubiese lavado las manos una vez más y le hubiese dejado tomar la decisión a Spender por él.

Durante los siguientes años había miles de informes detallando todo tipo de torturas médicas imaginables, clonación, experimentación… pedía con todas su fuerzas no encontrarse el nombre de su hermana o el de Scully cuando abría alguna carpeta llena de esos informes. La mayoría de las veces resultaban peticiones inútiles.

Pero no fueron los únicos en intentar conseguir un híbrido, el cáncer negro fue el resultado de los proyectos alienígenas, sus almas en forma de aceite negro y embotelladas en cuerpos humanos y la guerra fría y el espionaje como forma de progreso llevó la información a Rusia y la idea de una resistencia mediante una vacuna contra aquella sustancia se convirtió en la nueva meta.

Las letras parecían flotar sobre el papel amarillento de la libreta de Mulder componiendo ese reducido croquis, dejando espacios en blanco deliberadamente para completar cuando fuese posible y pensando en los informes que todavía no habían podido sacar del archivo del Sindicato y que probablemente escondían el resto de la historia del Sindicato

Mulder a veces no sabía distinguir si aquello era un sueño o una pesadilla hecha realidad, tenía a su alcance montañas de información sobre lo que siempre quiso saber y otras tantas de cosas que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber nunca.

Tenía la verdad al alcance de la mano y el único precio a pagar era estar en primera línea del Apocalipsis. Y solo. Si al menos tuviese a Scully cerca, ayudándole a descubrir el camino correcto, no se sentiría como si estuviese intentando parar ejércitos con cacerolas


	8. Café, Galletas y Paseos por la Luna

_**Si hubiera una sola verdad no se podrían pintar cien lienzos sobre el mismo tema - Pablo Ruiz Picasso**_

A Scully siempre le gustaron las cocinas grandes con mucho espacio para moverse y luminosas, quizá era porque le recordaban a las tardes en las que se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina a ver como su madre amasaba pacientemente la masa pringosa de las galletas, envolviéndola en el aroma dulzón y almendrado que desprendían cuando se cocían en el horno, nada que ver con el panorama que se guisaba en esos momentos en su propia cocina.

En lugar del olor acaramelado una mezcla de alter shaves, cansancio y polvos de talco flotaba en el ambiente, y la masa de color azúcar moreno sobre la blanca superficie de la mesa había sido sustituida por montañas de papeles y post-it´s de diferentes colores, y sentados alrededor de la mesa, cinco hombres que probablemente lo más cerca de hornear galletas que habían estado en su vida hubiese sido abrir la caja de las oreo, leían, comentaban y justificaban los datos que les inundaban

-Todavía no hemos terminado de descodificar esos datos pero…

-¿Todavía?

Langly se volvió casi furioso hacia Doggett que estaba osando poner en duda las capacidades informáticas de los pistoleros con aquella molesta pregunta de una sola palabra.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "todavía"? ¿tiene una idea de lo que tardaría una agencia gubernamental como por ejemplo la CIA en descodificar esos datos? Probablemente el triple de lo que tardaremos Langly, Frohike y yo

Scully cogió una de las carpetas marrones que tenía a mano y comenzó a ojear su contenido dejando que las palabras pasasen vacías por delante de sus ojos.

Cuando Mulder volviese a casa harían galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Volvería en cualquier momento

-Lo único que el agente Doggett trataba de decir era que no nos sobra el tiempo

La voz rotunda de Skinner pareció calmar los ánimos unos instantes, exactamente los tres segundos que tardó Frohike en dar su réplica

-¡Por supuesto que no nos sobra el tiempo! Trabajamos a destajo en esos códigos mientras vosotros os dedicáis a mirar nucas por el Edgar Houver

Un gimoteo metálico procedente del receptor que tenía al lado Scully paró toda la discusión. Dejó la carpeta en la mesa agradeciendo la excusa para librarse de aquel infierno en el que se había convertido su cocina por al menos unos segundos y retiró la silla levantándose.

-Bajad la voz

Salió de la cocina dejando atrás el silencio que su orden de mando había dejado en la estancia y se dirigió a la habitación de William. En esos momentos hubiese deseado tener el horno de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel y convertirlos a todos en hombrecillos de jengibre.

Abrió la puerta entornada de la habitación infantil y se adentró en la penumbra, sigilosa.

William seguía dormido

Echó un último vistazo a las sombras fantasmales de los juguetes comprobando que todo estaba en orden y salió volviendo a entornar la puerta tras de sí.

No quería volver a aquella cocina llena de notas sobre supersoldados y conspiraciones apocalípticas.

Y sin galletas

Suspiró hondo y atravesó el salón despacio, intentando retrasar lo inevitable y no autopsicoanalizar su recién adquirida fijación por las galletas caseras y sus posibles significados.

-…hemos localizado once en Washington y el jueves voy a Nueva York con la excusa de visitar a los viejos colegas- Doggett hizo una pausa cuando ella entró de nuevo en la cocina- a ver si consigo averiguar algo.

Once de aquellos monstruos biológicos aparentemente indestructibles. Por lo que ella sabía bastaba y sobraba uno de ellos para acabar con todo; once eran todo un ejército del mal. No había duda de que los colonizadores querían un cambio de inquilinos rápido y al parecer limpio. Todo un detalle

Se sentía torpe, lenta, inútil. Todo lo que hacía en aquellas reuniones era dar endebles opiniones revisar los pocos informes médicos que caían en sus manos y poner la mesa de la cocina como punto de encuentro.

En algún momento del camino que no había sabido ver había dejado de ser la eficiente agente Scully y se había convertido en… nada. No podía dejar todo atrás, olvidarse de que el mundo se iba a la mierda y dedicarse exclusivamente a su hijo por el preciso motivo de que su hijo parecía se la clave y tampoco podía dejar a su hijo por intentar salvar el mundo por el mismo motivo, implicaciones emocionales a parte. Estaba a caballo entre dos vidas y sentía que era prescindible en ambas.

Suspiró hondo y al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, cogió un informe y esta vez intentó concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo

-¿Por dónde íbamos?

Acababa de salir el sol cuando Walter Skinner entró aquella mañana en su despacho, la tenue luz del amaneces hacía brillar discretamente la madera pulida de los elegantes muebles y las fotos de las personalidades políticas que colgaban de la pared adquirían muecas grotescas en los juegos de luces y sombras.

Se dejó caer en su mullida silla de director adjunto sin escuchar los lamentos del cuero bajo su peso, derrotado antes de empezar con la torre de informes por revisar que llevaba días posponiendo y que el director quería revisados y en su mesa en 48 horas.

Viendo su cara reflejada en la pantalla plana del ordenador portátil mientras cargaba el sistema operativo comprendió el agotamiento que el día anterior se veía reflejado en la cara de Scully; ella no tenía que revisar montañas de informes pero lo de cuidar de un bebé tampoco tenía que ser un camino de rosas.

El interfono interrumpió sus pensamientos desde la esquina de su mesa donde residía

-Buenos días señor, ¿Le apetece una taza de café recién hecho?

Era una pregunta retórica. Kimberly sabía también como el que era un absoluto incompetente para los electrodomésticos no sabía programar el video, se peleaba con el mando del DVD cada vez que quería ver una película y desde luego, encender la cafetera eléctrica era todo un misterio

Sonrió y presionó con el dedo el botón del interfono

-Buenos días Kim, si viene acompañado de un croissant te subiré el sueldo

Antes de que pudiera quitar el dedo del botón se estaba abriendo la puerta de su despacho

-Promesas, promesas

Venía con la sonrisa abierta de par en par y una bandeja con un juego de café con dos tazas y un plato con dos croissants. El aroma del café torrefacto iba llenando poco a poco el aire del despacho y Skinner se incorporó para desayunar en la mesa de juntas con su secretaria.

Era una costumbre casi ancestral, no recordaba cómo ni cuando empezó ni cómo ella es capaz de prever los días que va a aparecer por la oficina lo suficientemente antes de lo establecido como para que puedan desayunar sin riesgos de que se enterase Jana Cassidy y montase poco menos que un consejo de guerra.

Mientras Kim colocaba lo necesario, las servilletas los posavasos… Skinner preparaba ambos cafés mezclándolos con la medida adecuada de leche y azúcar. Una escena muy doméstica si pensaba en ello, por eso prefería no pensarlo.

-¿Qué tal está la agente Scully?

Era una pregunta simple y decidió contestarla con la verdad

-Cansada

Como de costumbre se tomó su tiempo en dar el primer sorbo del oscuro brebaje caliente, le gustaba saborear el aroma antes de beberlo y disfrutar de la cafeína entrando en su torrente sanguíneo y mientras se daba el margen suficiente para observar descaradamente a su secretaria.

Como de costumbre llevaba el pelo enlazado en un recogido alto, una camisa clara y una falda estrecha de color oscuro justo en el límite de la rodilla. La estancia empezó a llenarse de luz que se reflejaba en sus cabellos pelirrojos y en su tez clara. Había quien decía que se parecía a Dana Scully, Skinner les encontraba el parecido en el blanco de los ojos.

-Me he comprado un perro. Un cachorro de San Moyedo, se llama Fújur

Lo dijo sonriendo. Kim casi siempre sonreía. Y hablaba de cualquier cosa, cosas triviales y cotidianas; tenía un perro vivía sola pero al lado de su mejor amiga y se casó con su novio del instituto del que se divorció hacía unos años cuando aún era una cría.

Nada que ver con Dana Scully

-Fújur, me suena

Engulló casi medio cruassant de un solo bocado y se afanó en tragar antes de responder.

Comía bollos con azúcar, hamburguesas y bacon con huevos fritos y odiaba comer de dieta.

No se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos

-Es el nombre del dragón de la Historia Interminable

En los días lluviosos y deprimentes en los que las responsabilidades del cargo le aplastaban los hombros y se lamentaba de la triste y solitaria vida de los directores adjuntos del FBI a Skinner le gustaba consolarse pensando que aunque no tuviese un compañero capaz de ir a la Antártica por él tenía una secretaria risueña que le llevaba bollos al despacho los días que madrugaba.

-¿Le has puesto a un San Moyedo el nombre de un dragón

-Es un dragón blanco- hizo una pausa dramática como si eso lo hubiese explicado todo y cuando vio la cara neutra de su jefe esbozó un fastidio y dio otro sorbo de café- en la adaptación cinematográfica el dragón parecía un perro… de pelo blanco… y los San Moyedos son perros… de pelo blanco. Es igual

Apuró el último trago de café y comenzó a ayudarla a recoger los restos del desayuno y ponerlos sobre la bandeja.

-¿Adaptación cinematográfica?

El juego de café casi se hizo añicos en el suelo y Skinner tuvo que morderse el interior del carrillo para no reírse de ella

-¿No conoces el libro?

En aquellos desayunos siempre le trataba de tú.

Lo había leído dos veces cuando era niño pero era más divertido escandalizarla

Había recuperado su puesto detrás del escritorio y delante de las montañas de carpetas e informes cuando Kim alcanzó el pomo de la puerta haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja en una mano

-¿Es que hay un libro?

Lo dijo justo cuando se cerraba la puerta y no sabía si le había oído. No por primera vez, Walter Skinner se preguntó como hubiese sido su vida si hubiese sido honesto, si hubiese sido valiente y hubiese escogido un bando. Quizá las dudas y los remordimientos no se lo hubiesen comido por dentro y arruinado su matrimonio, quizá dormiría todas las noches a pierna suelta sin pesadillas sobre todo lo que Mulder y Scully habían tenido que sufrir por culpa de su ambivalencia y su cobardía.

Quizá tuviese un perro con el nombre de un dragón de la suerte

La mayoría de los días le gustaría volver a nacer y no cometer los mismos errores

-Cualquiera que pregunte si hay un libro no merece una respuesta- era la voz de Kim por el interfono- a veces me pregunto cómo ha llegado a director adjunto, señor.

"señor" y el sol inundando los rincones del despacho. Comenzaba la jornada de duro trabajo.

Tiró el vaso de papel en el contenedor según pasaban a su lado echando de menos el sabor empalagoso de la mocca, la vainilla y el chocolate.

-Veinticinco años tomando el café solo y cargado para terminar bebiendo un café de vainilla achocolatada

La voz de Doggett no era más que otro ruido que añadir a la gama de decibelios que ondeaban en el parque. Niños ladrando, adultos berreando, perros discutiendo…

-Café mocca blanco

Scully paró un momento para ajustar la sombrilla del cochecito de William y siguió caminando con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, le gustaba pasear por el parque las tardes como aquellas, cálidas con una brisa suave meciendo los árboles y haciéndoles hablar con el choque de sus hojas

-Como demonios se llame. Hay que ser ingeniero para poder pedir un maldito café en un Sturback

Estaban aprendiendo a acostumbrarse a pasar las tardes, acomodándose a su mutua presencia como si no fuese parte de un plan, como si solo fuesen un par de colegas pasando un rato sin ningún otro propósito escondido.

-Starbuck

-Lo que sea. Estoy seguro que le ponen algo en el café. Coco, he leído en alguna parte que es lo que le ponen a los cigarrillos para potenciar la adicción- y el tono distendido de su voz desaparece mientras medita apenas un instante si debería preguntarlo en voz alta- ¿alguna noticia?

Scully negó con la cabeza

Pasean lentamente sin ninguna dirección, cada uno inmerso en sus propios temores que se resumen a lo mismo y que intentan esconder debajo de la alfombra. Dieciséis días desde la última transmisión de datos y desde la última llamada… prefiere no contarlo

-Estarán a punto de volver

Lo dijo en un susurro y Doggett comprendió que no había pretendido decirlo en voz alta, tan solo trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no había otra posibilidad, la posibilidad de que algo hubiese salido mal. Él tampoco la contemplaba realmente.

Miró a Scully; pensativa, callada, casi frágil. No parecía la misma mujer que había estado haciendo autopsias durante horas en el octavo mes de embarazo. Últimamente siempre estaba demasiado quieta y callada, sobre todo callada.

-Ey Dana- apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de ella tratando quizá de dar más importancia a sus palabras de la que realmente tenían – todo acabará pronto

Mejor, peor o catastróficamente pero que acabaría era la única certeza que tenían.

-Algo va mal con mis galletas

Dana Scully a veces hacía aquello, decía algo aparentemente sin mucho sentido, algo que Mulder probablemente entendería y luego hacía una de las dos; sonreír enigmáticamente y dejarlo pasar o lanzar una mirada triste al vacío y decir algo lapidario que él pudiese entender.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto John

Obviamente la segunda opción.

-¿El qué?

Se pararon en medio del camino de arena amarilla que serpenteaba por el parque entre césped en el que los niños jugaban a la pelota y la gente pasaba a su alrededor como si fuesen un mero decorado

-Nada. No puedo seguir no haciendo nada. Todo esto tiene que ver con mi vida, con mi trabajo, con mi hijo, con mi…con Mulder y si algo sale mal… si una sola minúscula cosa sale mal John…

-Nada va a salir mal- necesitaba creerlo tanto como ella – y estás haciendo justo lo que deberías estar haciendo; cuidar de tu hijo y proteger la supuesta base de la resistencia todo en uno y cuando sea mayor, le podrás contar cómo mientras su padre estaba en algún lugar haciendo algo importante tú estabas desentramando la conspiración de Sturback para acabar con los amantes del café solo.

A veces John Doggett tenía la capacidad de decir lo adecuado en el momento adecuado, aunque era una cualidad que solía mostrarse de milenio en milenio y solo bajo circunstancias especiales.

- A Luke le encantaba escuchar las historias que su madre le contaba de cuando era un bebé, eso y pasear por la Luna

-Pasear por la Luna

Todavía dolía hablar de su hijo y sentir el desagradable cosquilleo de las lágrimas formándose en la parte de atrás de la garganta pero cada vez dolía un poco menos y costaba un poco menos sonreír al recordarlo.

-Sí, pasear por la Luna. En las noches de verano en las que se podía ver la Luna con claridad salíamos al patio a tumbarnos bocarriba sobre el césped a ver las estrellas, y justo cuando la Luna estaba encima de nosotros levantaba las piernas tapando con sus pies parte de silueta de la Luna y los movía en el aire como si caminase. Decía que era como caminar por la Luna

Siguieron caminando despacio mientras William dormía profundamente en el carrito, protegido del tenue sol de invierno que podía quemar su delicada piel y ajeno a las heridas que se abrían y se cerraban a su alrededor.

La oficina de los Pistoleros siempre tuvo más pinta de una mezcla entre un búnker antiatómico y una chatarrería que de un lugar de trabajo, a pesar de todo a Frohike le gustaba pensar en aquel lugar como en su oficina. Le daba un toque sofisticado a su persona, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Pasaportes, tarjetas de crédito, nuevo número de la seguridad social… creo que ya está todo

Langly lo dijo en voz bajita, como sino quisiese haberlo dicho y con el volumen bajo fuese más fácil olvidar que lo había hecho. Byers asintió con la cabeza, cogió los documentos y los metió en una pequeña caja negra que escondió entre los miles de trastos que acumulaban polvo en una de las estanterías

-Venga chicos, tenemos unos códigos que desencriptar sino queremos que los supermachos espíanucas del FBI se vuelvan a cabrear


	9. No Estamos Todos

_**... que este juego ha terminado mucho antes de empezar...**_

Decían que la Tierra se abriría bajo los pies y los clarines y trompetas de los ángeles anunciadores resonarían hasta el infinito pero lo cierto era que el famoso Apocalipsis parecía ser bastante menos espectacularmente hollywoodiese y mucho más delicado en formas y señales; la extinción del Sindicato por aquí, unos replicantes humanoides por allá, y aunque mucho más sutil, la más inequívoca de todas las señales…

-¡No. Pienso. Lavarte. Los. Calzoncillos!- las palabras vehementemente pronunciadas rebotaban en las paredes casi desnudas del apartamento provocando un eco casi de ultratumba- Antes muerto. Y hablo con conocimiento de causa

Había límites, había ocasiones en las que se transgredían los límites, incluso situaciones que desafían la lógica de los límites y cuarenta kilómetros después de eso estaba lavarle los calzoncillos a Krycek

-Qué pasa eunuco, ¿Miedo a las comparaciones de talla?

-Miedo a que todavía no hayas aprendido a limpiarte el culo con una sola mano, capullo

Mónica esbozó un fastidio poniendo las manos sobre su vieja camiseta de la academia a la altura de las caderas, había visto peleas de niños de cuatro años más maduras.

-Me da igual quién le lave qué a quién pero está claro que yo no voy a hacer ni una colada más- se dio la vuelta y emprendió su huida estratégica hacia la cocina donde a esperaba una pila terroríficamente grande de trapos sucios – además, quien no haga la colada tendrá que limpiar el cuarto de baño

-¡Antes me dejo arrancar el otro brazo!

-¿Lo prometes?

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de abrir el grifo del agua caliente y tuvo que contener la risa, si lo pensaba bien la situación entera era absolutamente irrisoria; un espía o lo que quisiese dios que fuese Alex Krycek, un ex-difunto y una agente del FBI repartiendo las tareas domésticas en la antesala de la aniquilación de la vida humana.

Desde luego aquello era algo para contar a los nietos

Con un poco de suerte

Mulder no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma ciudad desde que abandonó la universidad pero desde luego no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo en tan pocos metros cuadrados en su vida.

Desde hacía siete años no había pasado tanto tiempo sin Scully. Al menos, no estando vivo

Sentado en el viejo sofá de trapo al que se le adivinaban los muebles y en medio de la penumbra de la que siempre estaba impregnado todo el apartamento Fox Mulder terminaba de releer uno de los informes en busca de alguna respuesta a por qué estaba allí, a por qué precisamente él de entre toda la población mundial estaba sentado en aquel mugroso sofá de aquel ridículo apartamento sin teléfono ni televisión en frente del lago Michigan.

Decir que estaba agotado no era ni siquiera un eufemismo, era un cinismo cruel. Les costaba incluso respirar y si no fuese por su impecable memoria fotográfica estaba seguro de que ya se habría olvidado de cómo sonaba la voz de Scully por teléfono, por no mencionar a William . Su padre no había sido nunca precisamente un modelo de paternidad a seguir pero al menos había estado ahí casi hasta los 12 años, a estas alturas su hijo probablemente hubiese pasado más tiempo con un pañal sucio que con él ¿en qué le convertía eso?

Sin pensarlo mucho sacó el móvil que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo desconectado y comenzó a marcar el número pin haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por olvidarse de supersoldados, líneas seguras y métodos de rastreo y seguimiento. Esperó a que el movil encontrase cobertura y empezó a teclear un número grabado a fuego en la memoria casi desde siempre cuando una mano salida de la nada le arrancó de las manos el teléfono con un movimiento brusco y seco

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?

La voz de Krycek ni siquiera denotaba sorpresa sino más bien un enorme fastidio y justo ene se momento Mulder le odió como no le había odiado nunca, le odió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y con las que no tenía

-¡¿Qué coño te crees TÚ que estás haciendo?!- lo dijo a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se abalanzaba sobre Krycek cogiéndole de las solapas y empotrándole contra la pared más cercana

-¿A parte de salvarte la vida?- con le mismo todo que se utiliza para pedir una barra de pan Krycek siguió hablando aplastado contra el muro pero sin hacer ningún intento de zafarse- sabes de sobra que si no utilizamos una línea segura nos localizarán en menos tiempo de lo que tardas en meneártela, capullo, y ya es decir.- tiró el teléfono al suelo y antes de que Mulder pudiese reaccionar, lo pisó destrozándolo – seguro que le ha dolido más al móvil que a ti

-¡Gilipollas!

Mulder empujó con fuerza una vez más a Krycek contra la pared y luego… simplemente le soltó. Sin un puñetazo, sin un disparo, sin siquiera una patada, simplemente le soltó y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el ya de por sí hundido sofá escondiendo su cara entre las manos, tal vez, porque una vocecita muy muy débil en el fondo más oscuro de su cerebro se empeñaba en repetir que Krycek tenía razón, que la maldita rata rusa volvía a tener razón

-Estoy harto de Chicago, estoy harto de este maldito apartamento y de las estúpidas normas de seguridad Krycek, estoy tan harto que si en los próximos 5 minutos no me cuentas exactamente todo lo que sabes, no me molestaré ni en recoger mis cosas, porque sinceramente, estoy hasta los cojones de leer, clasificar y subrayar jodidos informes bajo la noble causa de salvar el mundo sin ningún resultado y si es verdad que vamos a morir todos prefiero pasar lo que me quede en Washington

Mulder apartó las manos de su cara y recostándose sobre el respaldo sostuvo la mirada de Krycek, todavía inmóvil y desafiante apoyado en la pared opuesta. Un minuto, dos minutos, tres, era evidente que aquello no iba a ir a ninguna parte, se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida

-Todavía no han pasado los cinco minutos

-Sí bueno, he decidido no malgastar mi tiempo, al parecer no nos sobra de eso

Lo siguiente que supo era que la puerta se alejaba de su vista y que la mano de Krycek en su hombro le guiaba hacia el sofá

- Existe una…leyenda –susurraba más que hablar mientras andaba pausado de un extremo al otro del sofá en el que estaba sentado Mulder –una de esas historias absurdas que al parecer es algo así como la religión de los supersoldados – se paró un momento e hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar – nacerá un niño, un niño más humano que humano, capaz de llevar a los replicantes al éxito o al fracaso a voluntad, un niño con ciertas… características especiales, por supuesto

-Por supuesto

-El Sindicato tenía tres facciones dedicadas a tres grandes proyectos: el proyecto de hibridación, el de una vacuna contra los replicantes y el de encontrar a ese niño

-¿Encontrarlo?

-Encontrarlo, crearlo, cuestión de semántica; para ello en los años sesenta se hicieron pruebas y análisis clandestinos a prácticamente el cien por cien de los niños norteamericanos con el objeto de seleccionar a aquellos que tuviesen ciertas cualidades hereditarias que en un futuro transmitirían a su descendencia entre la que se encontraría el famoso niño. Se obtuvieron algunos éxitos como Gibson Praise pero ninguno que cumpliese las expectativas

-Osea que ese niño no existe

Krycek se paró delante de Mulder y sonrió dejando caer los brazos

-O no estaba en el proyecto

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Había algo que a Krycek le gustaba casi tanto como una tortura china, y aquello era contar secretos, no es que no fuese necesario en aquel momento, o que no le quedasen muchos otros secretos, era simplemente que no le gustaba. La información es poder y sin poder no eres nada

-Significa que hubo un par de sujetos que a pesar de superar todas las pruebas no entraron finalmente al proyecto por, digamos, influencias paternas.

-¿Qué par?

-Jefrey Spender y tú –casi merecía la pena desacerse de aquella información privilegiada solo por ver los ojos de Mulder salirse de sus órbitas de aquel modo- y ahora necesitamos encontrar exactamente los archivos correspondientes al proyecto, necesitamos todos los datos

-¿Y si no soy yo?

-Entonces ves construyendo un platillo volante y reuniendo a una pareja de cada especie

Las sábanas abandonadas en el suelo, amontonadas a los pies de la cama a base de patadas y vueltas y los cristales de la ventana de la habitación casi empañados parecían sacados de un decorado de una película porno

Al igual que la banda sonora de gemidos y sonidos húmedos que rebotaba en las paredes y llenaba el aire.

Había que reconocer que Alex Krycek daba a la palabra "revolcón" todo un nuevo significado. No era solo la intensidad, ni esa combinación de gestos bruscos y suaves a la vez, era mucho más, era la voz grave y el movimiento. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se moviese tanto en la cama como Alex, un momento estaba sobre ella, aguantando todo su peso casi acrobáticamente sobre su único brazo y al momento siguiente estaba justo detrás suya, de perfil sobre la cama para segundos más tarde verse a horcajadas sobre él.

Se deslizaba entre sus muslos hasta el límite de lo imposible susurrando palabras en ruso cuando no tenía la boca ocupada en usos más innobles y ella hacía lo que podía para corresponder el gesto con el español que recordaba de su niñez y que aún le sabía a especias y a picante.

Mónica siempre habría preferido hacer el amor a la guerra

Para Alex no había diferencia

De lado en la cama, recobrando la respiración y el sentido de la realidad después de su orgasmo, Mónica sintió la última envestida de Krycek antes de terminar que aún tenía los dedos enrollados en la conjunción de sus piernas y la lengua en algún punto perdido y misterioso entre el cuello y el hombro.

Pasaron algunos minutos, aunque bien podrían haber sido horas, en los que ninguno de los dos habló y las respiraciones cada vez más normalizadas se ocupaban de llenar el vacío que dejaban los dos cuerpos tendidos bocarriba en la cama

-Nunca me contestaste- nadie más que el silencio la respondió, aunque no lo necesitaba, sabía que Alex estaría despierto, el nunca dormía después de acostarse con ella, al menos no inmediatamente después. Alguna norma de espía, seguro – aquella noche, en el coche. Te pregunté cual era tu desayuno favorito

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso me vas a preparar el desayuno y traérmelo a la cama?

No lo dijo como si fuese algo impensable, sino más bien como si fuese algo grosero y sucio que nadie jamás debería atreverse ni siquiera a pensar y fue aquel tono lo que ofendió a Mónica Reyes, por primera vez desde hacía más de un mes, Alex Krycek había conseguido ofenderla. Más que ofenderla, herirla en algún lugar superficial y no muy sangrante, pero herirla al fin y al cabo.

-Podría hacerlo – se levantó de la cama tan rápidamente como pudo sin marearse y buscó en la penumbra entre las sábanas arrugadas del suelo su camiseta – podría hacerlo y no te estaría pidiendo nada a cambio Alex, es simplemente algo amable que una persona puede hacer por otra

_No te estaría pidiendo un jodido anillo de compromiso _es lo que quería decir, quizá porque ni siquiera era eso lo que buscaba, no en él al menos

Se puso la camiseta grande y vieja de algodón y permaneció allí, de pie, en medio de la habitación que no tenía más que moqueta gris, una cama, un armario de aglomerado bastante maltrecho y una ventana que daba a la calle, esperando una sentencia con los brazos en jarras.

-Si querías jugar a las casitas felices hubieses deberías haberte quedado en Washington con el capitán Spock- su mirada vidriosa se volvió dura como la esmeralda olvidando dónde estaba y por qué. Amor, guerra, herir, querer, arrasar al paso. Desde su perspectiva, todavía esparcido en la cama, todavía desnudo y asimétrico sin ningún pudor, no había ninguna diferencia- o quizá… por eso estás aquí ¿el Boy Scout no quiso hacerte mugir? – nada cambió en la expresión de ella y si había algo que Krycek no podía soportar era pasar indiferente – Veamos, no me lo digas, el orejas de soplillo de brillante armadura que todavía cree en los buenos, los malos, la justicia y la jerarquía de mandos no sólo es el sueño húmedo del Sindicato

Todo parecía ir a destiempo entre ellos. Siempre. A cámara rápida o increíblemente lenta, como si funcionasen a golpe de latidos

-Puedes ser todo lo capullo que quieras, no te voy a odiar por eso. A tu pesar, al parecer. No sé porqué te esfuerzas tanto en que todo el mundo que te conozca mínimamente te odie, pero conmigo vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más

Los ecos de sus palabras retumbaban en la habitación, en cada mesilla, cómoda y espejo que no había y parecían no acabar nunca de reverberar. Aquella mujer le sacaba de sus casillas. Total y absolutamente, por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender sin autoanalizarse demasiado, algo que desde luego, no tenía ni tiempo ni intención de hacer.

-Cheerios

¿Lo había dicho él?

Los ecos pararon y la media sombra de la luz en la habitación pareció más clara con la sonrisa de Mónica. Si no podía vencerla…

-Cheerios –asintió con la cabeza- te pega, con mucho agujeros

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando el frío sol de Chicago decidió por fin colarse por los cristales de la ventana de la cocina americana. Sentada en un taburete con los codos apoyados en el mostrador y comiendo una manzana Mónica Reyes se afanaba por intentar procesar todos los datos que pasaban por delante de sus ojos, intentando suplir su falta de experiencia en la materia con la información privilegiada de aquellos informes.

Asesinatos rituales, cultos ovni´s, sucesos espirituales, religiosos, sectarios… podía moverse entre dementes y sociópatas, entre re-encarnaciones y auras como pez en el agua pero el campo en el que se movía ahora con Mulder y Krycek era un plano totalmente diferente. No sólo se trataba de una conspiración de una sociedad paragubernamental para encubrir complicados experimentos, pactos y estrategias se trataba además de una telaraña tejida alrededor de muchas personas. Familias enteras distribuidas a lo largo del país, destruidas en el proceso; generaciones que heredaron secretos inconfesables, viejos militares compinchazos con ambiciosos científicos y entre medias de todos ellos un montón de vidas inocentes ocupando un lugar predeterminado en una malvada partida de ajedrez. No eran los datos asépticos lo que Mónica seguía tratando de ver en un cuadro más grande, eran las interacciones, las traiciones y fidelidades que se escondían detrás de ellos y que eran tan vitales como la información objetiva en sí.

-¿Hay café?

Sintió las pisadas de Mulder aproximarse desde el salón pero no levantó la mirada para contestar

-Creo que aún queda algo en la cafetera

Unos segundos más tarde la figura de Mulder con los ojos arrasados por el cansancio, el pelo alborotado y barba de dos días apareció delante de ella ocupando el taburete situado en el lado opuesto del mostrador. Con su camiseta blanca de algodón y unos gastados pantalones de chándal que se empeñaba en ponerse a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, se llevó la taza de café a la boca y bebió un par de sorbos observándola anotar en un cuaderno antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué haces?

Tampoco ahora levantó la vista para contestar

-Tomo apuntes

-¿Tomas apuntes?- oyó la medio sonrisa en su voz pero la ignoró y siguió escribiendo- No quiero decepcionarte pero me han dicho que en ésta asignatura cuenta mucho más la parte práctica

-Y yo que pensé que salvaríamos al mundo en un test de 40 preguntas- apartó a un lado del mostrador la carpeta marrón y su block de notas y deslizó las manos sobre la encimera, cruzándola hasta alcanzar levemente las cálidas manos de Mulder que rodeaban su taza de café. La tensión flotó en el ambiente volviendo el aire denso durante unos instantes y luego Mulder exhaló un suspiro antes de hablar

-Menuda mierda

-¿Te refieres a Alex?

Desvió la mirada hacia el infinito de la cocina y dio un sorbo a su taza de café haciendo resbalar y caer finalmente sobre la mesa las manos de Mónica

-Me refiero a todo. Me refiero a Chicago y al FBI, me refiero a los supersoldados y a los archivos del sindicato y me refiero a que este café está frío y a que no tenemos sal – hizo una pausa casi dramática y volvió a mirarla a los ojos – Y me refiero a Krycek – marcó la pronunciación del apellido como si no pudiese ser nombrado de otro modo

La mayoría del tiempo Mónica tenía la misma sensación, la sensación de que todo el mundo daba por fundamentales cosas que ella ignoraba, como si hubiese llegado tarde al cine y solo estuviese presenciando los últimos quince minutos de la película. Quién era realmente Alex Krycek y por qué todo el mundo que le conocía parecía odiarle era todo un misterio, como también lo era el lugar que ocupaba la familia de Mulder en la lucha contra los supersoldados.

-¿Os conocisteis en el FBI?- Sabía que no debía haber preguntar sobre ello, al menos no en aquellos momentos cuando las heridas abiertas aún sangraban pero antes de que pudiese remediarlo las palabras habías salido de su boca y flotaban incómodas en el ambiente – Alex… él me comentó una vez que había sido agente del FBI

- Fue mi compañero

No sabía que respuesta había estado esperando pero desde luego no aquella

-¿Qué… qué pasó?

Para que haya tanto rencor, tanta tensión, tantas deudas pendientes y se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo ya sabía la respuesta. Una traición, no sabía de qué modo pero estaba segura que eso era lo que había pasado, algo que Mulder no sabía perdonar. Una traición.

Los minutos pasaron dejando a su paso silencio y cuando Mónica ya no esperaba una respuesta y volvió a coger el informe apartado en el mostrador las palabras llegaron clavándose como puñales con cada letra

-Mató a mi padre

Con voz queda y seca como tirando de un esparadrapo rápidamente. Cuanto antes mejor. Sin ira incontenible pero con cierta rabia latente y algo en su interior se lo dijo; "hay más, es solo la punta del iceberg"

-Pero entonces por qué…

-Porque salvó a mi hijo – aquella era la deuda mutua, el pacto de sangre los unía a su pesar- porque aún puede hacerlo.

La ciudad de Chicago es una de las pocas ciudades en las que no se puede distinguir a primera vista a un ejecutivo de un indigente a la salida del tren; con sus gorritos de lana calados hasta las cejas y largos abrigos o gabardinas cubiertos de nieve y escarcha.

No hay ciudad como Chicago para esconderse entre la multitud

No hay ciudad como Chicago para que los que te siguen se escondan entre la multitud

Parado enfrente de un escaparate de cristales gruesos y fondo oscuro Krycek buscaba en los rostros de la calle reflejados en el cristal un indicio de algo que no fuesen ejecutivos o indigentes, algo que no fuese humano. Un ultimo vistazo y siguió andando alejándose cada vez más de los olores agridulces y la incansable actividad del barrio chino con su preciada mercancía en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora.

Sin preguntas, sin historiales médicos, sin contratiempos. Cualquier prueba médica al alcance de tu mano y a cambio solo necesitabas poner sobre la mesa un suculento fajo de billetes o la promesa de una buena compra en el mercado negro del tráfico de órganos; otro de los encantos de Chinatown ocultos a los ojos de los turistas.

Callejeó a paso decidido, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, avanzando por callejones que tenía aprendidos de memoria como los callejones de tantas y tantas otras ciudades de los cinco continentes y llegó hasta la orilla oeste del lago cuando al sol todavía le costaba asomar por encima de los lejanos rascacielos.

Había algo en el lago Michigan que le resultaba familiar y extraño a la vez, quizá era el perfil helado que le recordaba a Rusia o quizá simplemente que era la misma estampa que le perseguía en postales en todas las tiendas de la ciudad. Se aproximó al edificio de ladrillo rojizo y gastado y giró la llave del portal acompañado de un leve empujón para abrir la puerta. Pasó rozando la planta siempre verde de plástico que adornaba con poco gusto el oscuro portal y pasó de largo el viejo ascensor para subir por las escaleras. A Krycek nunca le habían gustado excesivamente los ascensores, eran lugares fáciles para una emboscada y difíciles para salir sano y salvo si te tendían una.

Llegando al descansillo correspondiente al primer piso miró el reloj en un acto casi reflejo procurando no notar el ardor de los papeles que le agujereaban el bolsillo de cuero y le quemaban por encima de la piel y la camisa; había aprendido con el tiempo que las guerras importantes, al igual que las carreras de fondo se ganaban con grandes dosis de paciencia y discreción y una buena batalla final, pero eso no evitaba que se le disparasen los niveles de adrenalina cuando podía sentir los cambios acercarse.

Cuando apenas le quedaba un tramo de escaleras para llegar un sonido relativamente familiar la sangre se le hizo hielo en las venas.

Aquella cadencia casi melódica que ahora se ahogaba en medio de un gran suspiro asmático, un sonido similar al que se hace cuando se coge una gran bocanada de aire antes de bucear.

El mismo sonido que se hace cuando están tratando de estrangularte.

Subió el último tramo de escaleras antes incluso de pensarlo y una repentina ínfima gota de sudor apareció en su frente, en el límite con el pelo. Derrapó al doblar el recodo del pasillo preparado para intentar enfrentarse a lo que fuese.

Menos a aquello

El hielo de las venas se convirtió en fuego en el mismo momento en que la bocanada de aire de Mónica Reyes culminaba en una carcajada

-…y entonces ¡me senté encima del gofre! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Francamente no

Con los latidos todavía golpeándole en cada músculo de sus piernas por el esfuerzo y la ira subiéndole desde algún punto del estómago hasta la cara, intentó concentrarse en respirar hondo y no partirle el cuello al que –a juzgar por las puertas contiguas abiertas- debía ser el muy alto, muy rubio y –por las estruendosas carcajadas de Mónica- muy gracioso vecino. Y no se le ocurría ningún motivo lógico para no machacar las cervicales de aquel gilipollas integral que le había hecho sudar.

- ¡Oh Dios mío ¿en serio?!

-¡Todavía tengo la mancha de sirope de chocolate en los pantalones para demostrarlo!

Iba a tener una mancha en los pantalones de otra cosa si no terminaba aquella conversación en ese mismo instante.

Antes de que aquel yonky de gimnasio pudiese decir "sirope" otra vez Krycek avanzó por el pasillo con pasos que amenazaban con hacer migas el hormigón del piso, arrolló a su paso al vecinito feliz haciendo colisionar su hombro con su espalda enviándole directamente contra la pared y cogiendo a Mónica por los hombros la arrastró despaldas hasta el interior del apartamento cerrando la puerta de un sonoro golpe encubriendo el indignado "¡eh tú!" del Ken Malibú a tamaño natural.

-¡¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?!

Al otro lado de la pared se oyó como el ruido de la puerta del apartamento de al lado cerrándose. Misión cumplida.

-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo- dijo Krycek pasando detrás de la barra americana hasta el fregadero y sirviéndose un vaso de agua- Creo que había quedado bastante claro que nuestra prioridad es pasar desapercibidos –dio un trago de agua y se volvió hacia ella con la mirada helada – lo cual no se consigue cuando tus carcajadas se oyen hasta en Kentucky, a eso se le llama, precisamente, llamar la atención

Mónica cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y con un airado gesto de irritación negó incrédulamente con la cabeza

-¿Llamar la atención? Estaba pidiendo sal, ya sabes, esa cosa que se le hecha a las comidas y que no tenemos porque claro, leer informes 23 horas al día para...espera, todavía no sé para qué, está por encima de las necesidades básicas el ser humano.

-Punto uno; si mal no recuerdo nadie te pidió que vinieses y privarte de tus "necesidades básicas de ser humano". Punto 2; la sal, la última vez que eché un vistazo no se consideraba un elemento de primera necesidad precisamente, así que la próxima vez cómete lo que sea con pimienta, con salsa picante o con polvos de talco

-Oh, ¿es que ahora está prohibido pedir un puñado de sal a los vecinos?

-¡Si la pides tú sí!

La voz de Krycek llenaba toda la habitación y se filtraba por las pareces con un tono ligeramente exaltado que a Mulder, desde la habitación de al lado se le antojaba bastante divertido.

Mónica se adentró en la cocina hasta acortar las distancias con Krycek hasta quedarse a apenas dos pasos de él e intentó aparentar indignación; nadie tenía por qué saber que había estado más de diez minutos en el pasillos intentando librarse del adonis de tres al cuarto del vecino o que Alex Krycek con la mirada verde hiriente, sin respiración y arrastrándola hacia él era, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más sexy que insultante. No, nadie tenía por qué saberlo y mucho menos Alex; su orgullo femenino anti-hombres de las cavernas nunca se lo perdonaría de lo contrario

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Tú que crees que quiero decir?

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea! ¡La mayor parte del tiempo no entiendo la mitad de las conversaciones que…

No pudo acabar la frase antes de que una lengua rugosa y casi familiar se interpusiese entre la suya propia y su paladar. Con la mano izquierda de Alex a medio camino entre su nuca y su mandíbula que la salvaban de perder el equilibrio debido a las embestidas de sus labios Mónica aún era capaz de saborear el leve sabor a cloro y la liquidez del agua que acababa de beber en cada recoveco de su boca.

Al parecer sí que era cierto que todo sacrificio tenía su recompensa

El crujir de la madera de uno de los taburetes de la cocina americana junto con el enérgico carraspeo de Mulder que se había colado sigilosamente en la estancia y les miraba apoyado en el taburete con una sonrisa inquieta en la cara interrumpió el fin de la… discusión.

-Lamento interrumpir vuestro griterío sobre como pasar desapercibido y demás actividades… lingüísticas – se giró completamente hacia Krycek avanzando un par de pasos hacia él mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía - ¿Lo tienes?

Con la mirada intensa y arrogante que le caracterizaba Krycek se hurgó un momento en el interior de la cazadora y se retractó en el último momento de hacer un chiste sobre las costumbres voayeristas de Mulder- ¿por quién me tomas? – sacó par de pliegos de folio doblados por la mitad y extendió el brazo obligando a Mulder a dar un paso más en su dirección antes de cogerlo.

Había algo casi físico en sus miradas. Mulder alargó el brazo y bruscamente cogió los papeles de la mano de Krycek y se giró dirigiéndose hacia su habitación sin mediar palabra con pasos firmes que hacían temblar la madera bajo sus pies.

Apenas un par de segundos después el suelo volvió a vibrar esta vez pajo los pies de Krycek que seguía con la misma intensidad los pasos de Mulder mientras Mónica seguía de brazos cruzados con una frase a medio terminar, una conversación por resolver y sin sal para los huevos. Estaba acostumbrada a jugar en el patio de los chicos; había sido la única chica de su equipo de baseball en el colegio, una de las pocas del club de misterios del instituto y el FBI seguía siendo ámbito de chicos pero vivir con aquellos dos estaba acabando con sus defensas. Una cosa era jugar en el patio de los chicos y otra muy distinta estar en medio de una especie de constante duelo de caballeros a los que les gustaba jugar sucio de vez en cuando si con eso fastidiaban al oponente.

Suspiró hondo en la habitación ahora vacía y finalmente, decidió seguir los pasos de "los chicos" y ver que se estaba cociendo en la habitación de al lado. Atravesó el corto pasillo y se quedó apoyada en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación, en su interior, Mulder sentado en la cama releía una y otra vez las palabras impresas en los folios y Krycek, de pie frente a él, se limitaba a observarle, como esperando un veredicto.

Mulder tomó aire soltándolo violentamente, dobló el papel y levantó la vista

-Positivo

Aunque no era una pregunta parecía esperar una contestación

-Sí

Algo recorrió la espalda de Mónica al oír aquella simple y austera sílaba, no era la afirmación en sí, como de costumbre solo intuía de que podían estar hablando, era algo totalmente diferente, no era arrogancia ni cinismo, ni siquiera un atisbo de violencia en su tono, por primera vez Krycek no parecía tener todas las respuestas, haber andado todos los caminos y saber exactamente lo que se podía hacer. Había dicho una palabra de una sola sílaba de un modo inevitable, como si por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, no hubiese una segunda opción. Respiró la trascendencia del momento y atravesó por fin el quicio de la puerta

-De acuerdo, estoy dando por supuesto que no se trata de un test de embarazo –aunque, corregidme si me equivoco- pero por una vez en 39 días ¡me gustaría saber de qué cojones estáis hablando!

-No estamos seguros todavía-dijo Mulder levantándose y guardándose los resultados en el bolsillos delantero del pantalón

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que tenemos que hacer unas comprobaciones

Empezaba a sentirse como la recogepelotas en un partido de tenis entre las ambigüedades que se alternaban los dos hombres

-Y eso quiere decir…

En un instante de esos que casi se pueden palpar con los dedos, Mulder y Krycek se miraron

-Quiere decir que te pongas algo negro y ajustado esta noche

Le chocó oír aquello de Mulder pero no dijo nada. Krycek pasó al lado de ella con una sonrisa en la cara y salió de la habitación. Desde el pasillo le oyó decir la última palabra, como siempre.

-Y que recojas tus cosas. Volvemos a Washington

Agazapados en las sombras de la noche y vestidos de negro como sacados de una vieja película de ladrones casi podían oír el acelerado latir de sus corazones por encima del ulular del viento entre las ramas desnudas del descuidado jardín.

-¿Cuántos crees que hay?

La voz susurrante de Mulder parecía aumentada por mil entre tanto silencio mientras esperaban detrás de la baja tapia de ladrillos que delimitaba el pequeño jardín del edificio que una vez fue la joya de la corona del Sindicato.

La voz de Krycek rasgaba el silencio en la oscuridad para responderle.

-Los infrarrojos no detectan nada pero esto está muy silencioso. Eso nunca es buena señal

La ciudad de Chicago había dejado de ser un lugar seguro tras su última incursión en los archivos y cada vez era más difícil pasar bajo los radares de los supersoldados que habían incrementado su actividad en las últimas semanas. Un hospital, los archivos y tres laboratorios de la antigua conspiración habían convertido la ciudad en un hervidero de replicantes con la única misión de impedir la reconstrucción de la resistencia a cualquier precio. Después de aquella noche, si conseguían salir la salida de la ciudad sería toda una odisea; más valía que los informes mereciesen la pena.

-Solo para hacerme a la idea, en una escala del uno al diez ¿cómo de peligroso va a ser esto?

Mónica Reyes nunca había sido una mujer insegura pero aquellas incursiones de medianoche la hacían tambalearse en su pedestal de seguridad. No le preocupaban los riesgos en sí, le preocupaba no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y entre aquellos dos hombres vestidos de negro y paso firme que sabían en todo momento qué hacer, dónde, cuándo y por qué, las posibilidades de meter la pata y que alguien resultase muerto como consecuencia se le antojaban altísimas. La medio sonrisa de Krycek acompañado de ese brillo demente en la mirada cuando la contestó no la hizo sentir para nada más segura

-En una escala del una al diez, lo de esta noche es un veinticuatro

-Genial, justo lo que me temía

Prepararon los cargadores y las armas que sabían que en caso de problemas sólo les darían unos segundos de margen para escapar y revisaron por última vez que tenían todo lo que necesitarían

-Anímate Mon- Mulder solo la había llamado así en un par de ocasiones y había observado que solía usar los nombres propios o apelativos en situaciones puntuales. Situaciones de extremo riesgo puntuales – no hay diversión sin riesgo

-¿Y es necesario que halla tanta diversión?

Caminaron agachados recorriendo la tapia hasta el lugar en el que el muro estaba lo más cerca posible de la pared del edificio como en las veces anteriores Krycek saltó primero asegurando posiciones mientras Mulder y Mónica esperaban la señal, atentos al más mínimo cambio en el ambiente que pudiese indicar la presencia de algún supersoldado.

En la pared del archivo una diminuta luz de infrarrojos se encendió durante apenas una milésima de segundo.

-Venga Mónica, es la hora del recreo

Era la señal.

Se arrastraron hacia el interior del edificio con los sentidos a flor de piel, además de invencibles los supersoldados eran molestamente sigilosos, y una vez dentro ocuparos sus posiciones moviéndose por los pasillos que habían recorrido ya varias veces en una extraña rutina.

Pegados a las paredes, con movimientos bruscos y cortos llegaron a La Sala. Había muchas salas en ese edificio pero solo La Sala contenía lo que habían venido a buscar, las conclusiones de los últimos experimentos organizados por el Sindicato antes de que La Resistencia primero y los supersoldados después minasen todos sus recursos.

El plan era simple, Krycek tenía el sistema de clasificación de los archivos, no mucho más complicado que buscar un libro en una biblioteca pública, Mulder entraría a buscar los informes y Krycek y Mónica cubrirían la retaguardia.

Cuando Mulder entró en la sala ni el más cuidadoso de sus movimientos pudo impedir que el movimiento sutil de los papeles sonase como un batallón de infantería en medio del silencio atronador que reinaba en el edificio y de la oscuridad casi absoluta que no hacía más que acentuar el sentido del oído

-La Sala no tiene ventanas y solo esta puerta-incluso la voz de Krycek parecía más sutil que aquellos ajados folios- si algo va mal no tendremos mucho tiempo para reaccionar

-Lo sé

También sabía más cosas, sabía que Alex Krycek nunca habla por hablar

-Que Mulder y esos archivos lleguen a DC, por ese orden de prioridad. A cualquier precio

Comprendió al instante lo que quería decir, tenía que estar dispuesta a dejarse la piel y la vida porque la información necesaria llegase a las manos adecuadas pero tardó un segundo más en darse cuenta de las implicaciones, un segundo en el que los ruidos de papeles y carpetas en el interior de La Sala habían dejado de sonar

-Alex…

La primera bala fue como un misil. El resplandor fugaz al fondo del pasillo cuando la bala sale disparada del cañón, el silbar del proyectil rompiendo el viento y finalmente el estallido del impacto en algún punto de la pared cercano a ella.

Pronto el resplandor de las armas, el sonido de las balas y el olor a pólvora era todo lo que se podía ver y escuchar. A unos metros de ellos, avanzando lentamente por el pasillo tres figuras humanas se dirigían hacia ellos. El sabor amargo de la adrenalina en el fondo del paladar y un ligero golpeteo en su hombro fue lo primero que notó antes incluso de darse cuenta que había cogido su automática y al igual que Alex disparaba compulsivamente contra los supersoldados.

Un par de pasos por detrás de ellos Mulder había aparecido desde el interior de La Sala y pronto el repiqueteo del cargador y las balas volando hacia el final opuesto del pasillo se multiplicaron.

-¡Lárgate!

Krycek tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de las balas que habían abatido ya a dos replicantes que yacían en el suelo inmóviles, aunque no por mucho tiempo y Mónica dudó entre seguir disparando o salir de allí en ese momento como sugería Krycek

-¡Lárgate YA jodido hijo de puta!

Había un tono rasgado por la rabia en su voz, como si hubiesen echo un trato y Mulder no hubiese cumplido su parte. Era absurdo e infantil pero Mónica sintió una ola de alivio al percatarse de que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella

El tercer supersoldado cayó abatido pesadamente al suelo junto con sus compañeros que ya empezaban a retorcerse grotescamente volviendo a la vida, si es que aquellas cosas podían estar vivas

Las lluvia de balas provocada por sus automáticas disminuyó bruscamente; un cargador cayendo al suelo y un clic metálico después Alex Krycek levantó su arma con gesto contundente, como si fuese un oscuro jinete del Apocalipsis que había cambiado su caballo por un arma automática, y haciendo un arco perfecto con su brazo girando a su vez 180 grados

-O te largas ahora o puestos a joderla te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja y la jodemos del todo pero por lo menos me doy ese gustazo

El cañón de la semiautomática a apenas 10 cm de la cara de Mulder apuntaba sin titubeos al centro justo de su frente y Mónica en un acto reflejo dejó de disparar y de respirar a la vez ante aquella grotesca imagen

Los disparos cesaron completamente. No tenían mucho tiempo, pronto los supersoldados volverían a estar en pie y en plena forma y ellos no tendrían oportunidad de escapar. Ninguno de ellos. Horas atrás, cuando todavía estaban en el apartamento a Mulder le había parecido un plan totalmente razonable. Si las cosas se ponían feas el volvería a DC con la información y Mulder intentaría distraer a los supersoldados. Pan comido.

¿Dejar a Krycek para que las viese el solito con su único brazo contra los replicantes mientras el se escapaba felizmente por la puerta trasera? ¿Por qué no? Que lo grabasen n video y se lo mandasen por correo urgente, seguro que Skinner pondría las palomitas, pero lo cierto era que a la hora de la verdad, parado en la puerta de aquella inmensa sala, las cosas no eran tan claras ni tan simples.

Nunca en su vida había sabido huir sin más, plantar cara cuando las cosas difíciles había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que le había enseñado su padre, lo había conseguido inculcarle a fuego yermo en su carácter. Hasta el final, aunque eso le costase la vida.

Aunque le hubiese costado la vida un par de veces. Eran las reglas del juego

O quizá ya no lo fuesen, algo en la voz de Krycek y el brillo verde de sus ojos casi imperceptible en la oscuridad le dijo que lo haría. Que no dudaría en dispararle si no se iba en aquel preciso momento

-Vámonos Mónica

-Pero…

Mulder la agarró de la muñeca con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el arma y tiró de ella hacia una puerta lateral del pasillo que les conduciría a la salida. El chillido de las balas rompiendo el aire a sus espaldas y una última frase de Krycek por encima del estruendo fue todo lo que oyeron antes de alcanzar la salida.

-Jodidos chiflados de mierda

La noche había dado paso a la mañana y Chicago a interminables kilómetros de asfalto que según los carteles de la interestatal les llevarían a Washington más tarde que temprano. Habían cambiado de ruta unas cuantas veces y habían hecho un par de paradas para cambiar de coche "tomando prestado" el de algún lugareño. Lo que no habían hecho desde hacía varias horas era hablar o comer algo y la perspectiva de hacer cualquiera de las dos se presentaba tan incómoda como necesaria.

Los tímidos rayos de sol de la madrugada habían dado paso a un sol de justicia y si no hacían una parada pronto, el hambre, la sed, el calor o el cansancio se encargarían de acabar con ellos en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "supersoldado"

Por no mencionar que Mulder estaba seguro de que la mirada de Mónica acabaría matándole en breve, en realidad, y siendo precisos, más bien sería su no mirada. Había algo en su lánguida silueta mirando pesadamente por la ventanilla que no podía soportar; era como si le estuviese gritando con su agotamiento

_Le dejaste_

Flotaba en el ambiente, en cada molécula de aire del coche

_Se supone que tú eres de los buenos. Se supone que él era de los malos. Se supone que eras tú el que tenía que haberse quedado, y huiste. ¿En qué te convierte eso?_

Una parte de él sabía que no era Mónica la culpable de aquella sensación, era posible que ella también lo pensase pero desde luego no estaba intentando hacérselo saber, una parte de él más pequeña aún, sabía que plantearse todo aquello era absurdo, que no se trataba de una justa medieval por el honor sino de salvar vidas, millones y millones de vidas. Y la parte más ínfima de él sabía con toda certeza que aquello no era más que su vieja amiga la culpa haciendo su aparición especial, como de costumbre, pero en este caso se trataba de culpa por haber dejado a Krycek atrás y eso era algo que todo él, parte infinita incluida no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Necesitaba volver a DC y lo necesitaba ya. Necesitaba ver a Scully y hablar con ella y mirarla a los ojos para volver a distinguir donde estaba la línea que separaba el bien y el mal, y poner su mano en su pequeña espalda para saber en que lado de la línea estaba él. No era nada nuevo, pero la necesitaba para mantenerse honesto.

El sol comenzaba a ser insoportable bajo la chapa, el trafico era prácticamente inexistente y unos kilómetros más adelante un enorme cartel de un donuts gigante con ojos y delantal les ofrecía desde lo alto de su vaya publicitaria "el mejor desayuno americano de la comarca a solo 500 metros", Mulder dio el intermitente sin mediar palabra con la intención de tomar la siguiente desviación y preguntándose quién coño seguía utilizando el término "comarca" más allá de los seguidores del Señor de los Anillos y el Gobernador de Tejas. Apagó el motor del coche en una sombra del aparcamiento y se recostó en su asiento cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

Habían dado muchos rodeos y la mayoría del tiempo habían respetado los límites de velocidad. Había tenido tiempo suficiente

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La voz de Mónica sonaba mucho más cansada de lo que delataba su gesto

-Recargar las reservas de colesterol

-Quiero decir que hacemos aquí de aquí

Si seguía con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos más podría quedarse dormido.

No podía quedarse dormido, todavía no

-El donuts gigante ese que parece sacado de los cazafantasmas me inspira confianza

-Que qué hacemos en el aparcamiento porque a no se que los camareros acepten pedidos telepáticos no creo que…

Desde una esquina lejana de su campo de visión el movimiento casi familiar de unos pasos marciales le cortó la respiración. Parecía sacado de un estercolero y tenía una sombra sobre el labio superior que desde aquella distancia no podía distinguir aunque sospechaba que era sangre reseca. Le observó abrir la puerta del establecimiento y entrar mirado ligeramente a ambos lados

-Alex

Fue un susurro no del todo inconsciente. Estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese lo que había hablado con Mulder incluía aquel seboso donuts de carretera como punto de encuentro.

La tapicería crujió cuando Mulder se inclinó al abrir su puerta e hizo intención de salir

-Podría ser un supersoldado

Podría serlo, podría haber muerto la noche anterior y los replicantes podían haber encontrado el modo de crearse en tiempo record y no en tres meses como necesito Billy Miles. Podía ser una trampa y ella había prometido llevar, cuanto menos salvo, a Mulder hasta Washington

-Solo hay un modo de comprobarlo

La sonrisa calmada de Mulder mientras cerraba su puerta tenía razón. Solo había un modo de comprobarlo


	10. De la Energía que se Transforma

_**La Energía ni se crea ni se Destruye, solamente se transforma - Principio de la Conservación de la Energía**_

Mulder había pasado buena parte de su vida rodeado de fotos de cadáveres, escenas del crimen y testimonios aterradores de las mentes más enfermas del planeta y aun así, no podía evitar sentir pánico de aquellos papeles.

Los experimentos, las pruebas, las abducciones, los métodos… los resultados. Todo perfectamente documentado. Se estremecía solo con pensar en aquellas personas pasando metódicamente a máquina todos aquellos informes a pesar de la barbarie y la inhumanidad que se escondían tras sus palabras.

Las conclusiones de los experimentos no dejaban lugar a duda. Para detener la colonización se necesitaba algo más que un arma poderosa que pudiese destruir a los supersoldados, se necesitaba una medida tanto o más poderosa para evitar que se siguiesen reproduciendo. Dos búsquedas paralelas y complementarias con un único objetivo final y común

Preservar la especie humana

Durante años el Sindicato se había esforzado en esconder las pruebas, necesitaban el secretismo para concentrarse en su objetivo, habían evitado más preguntas mientras buscaban respuestas, respuestas que ellos nunca llegaron realmente a comprender y ahora se revelaban generando miles de nuevas preguntas.

Necesitaban a un híbrido, un humano más humano que humano que tenía que tener dos requisitos básicos, tener la mutación que le permitiese activar ese ADN residual y extraterrestre que todos poseemos y tener la mutación de ciertas proteínas especiales que eran capaces de generar una energía superior y necesaria para controlar a la suma perfección ese ADN inactivo.

Estuvieron cerca algunas veces y con Gibson Prise creían que lo habían conseguido pero se habían quedado casi a la mitad. Si hubiesen tenido más tiempo para perfeccionar el proyecto… pero el proyecto había sido cancelado. No habían tenido tiempo de explorar toda la lista de posibles candidatos y el Sindicato no sobrevivió a la osadía de su traición.

Mulder pensaba en ello mientras caminaba hacia aquella cafetería grasienta del super donuts, acariciando inconscientemente el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo, el resultado de los análisis, la prueba definitiva de que tenía la mutación de la que El Fumador había intentado adueñarse en una mesa de operaciones, era capaz de activar el ADN residual.

En el coche, descansaban los últimos informes que habían robado hacía unas horas. En ellos, los nombres de sujetos que contenían la otra mutación; las proteínas especiales, las _superproteínas_

Aunque ellos todavía no lo sabían, el nombre de Dana Scully figuraba en esa lista

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando el teléfono resonó en todas las habitaciones del piso de Scully y sintió que el corazón aceleraba para descolgar el auricular antes que ella.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin ningún contacto, sin ninguna transmisión de datos. Demasiado tiempo sin una llamada de Mulder, a estas alturas ella ya no sabía que esperar ni qué pensar; la próxima llamada podría ser la que le dijese que estaba bien y a salvo o la que le dijese que le habían encontrado muerto. Definitivamente. Podría ser Mulder, o Frohike, o el forense de algún remoto pueblo al sur de Kuala Lumpur…

Descolgó el teléfono con precisión y respiro hondo antes de contestar

-Scully

-Hola, buenas tardes soy Ainsley Hayes y le llamo de la compañía del gas

O también podría ser Ainsley Hayes de la compañía del gas.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gesto exasperado y de alivio a la vez y hecho un vistazo fugaz hacia el intercomunicador para comprobar que William seguía durmiendo

-Solo le robaré unos minutos, es para hacerla una encuesta para la mejora de nuestros servicios ¿la pillo en mal momento?

_¿Mal momento? Nah, el padre de mi hijo está desaparecido en algún lugar de quién sabe dónde con un desconocido asesino internacional intentando parar la exterminación de la vida humana mientras yo intento colaborar a desenmascarar a los replicnates infiltrados en el FBI a la vez que cuido de un bebé de 5 semanas ¿Mal momento? no creo que exista una palabra que defina lo malo que es este momento_

Pero en lugar de decir todo aquello simplemente murmuró un "_sí_" y colgó el teléfono.

Cuarenta días, aquella noche se cumplirían exactamente cuarenta días desde que Mulder se fue y su vida volvió a dar un giro de 180 grados.

Su vida había dado tantos giros de tantos grados en los últimos años que si lo pensaba bien necesitaba biodramina para poder contemplarlo en condiciones

Y ahora volvía a estar sola. Se arrodilló pesadamente en el suelo al lado del teléfono y sin ningún motivo y con todos los motivos del mundo, Dana Scully comenzó a llorar tan desconsoladamente como sus pulmones le permitieron.

Quizá pasaron unos minutos o quizá fueron milenios enteros cuando unos golpes secos en la puerta la hicieron contener la respiración un instante. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió el intercomunicador secándose las lágrimas y peinándose el pelo todo lo que pudo, si llamaban a la puerta en lugar de tocar el timbre era porque se trataba de alguien que la conocía y nadie que la conociese debía verla en aquel estado.

Una cosa era que no tuviese control sobre su vida y otra muy diferente que los demás lo supiesen.

Una segunda ráfaga de golpecitos retumbaron a través de la puerta y una vez más Scully respiró hondo antes de actuar y abrir por fin la puerta del apartamento

- Hola Dana…

Y todo se quedó suspendido en el aire en un segundo interminable, exactamente el tiempo que tardó John Doggett, con el café ardiendo en las manos, en percatarse de los ojos rojos e hinchados de Scully; idéntico tiempo al que tardó ella en reconocer a sus espaldas a Skinner y los pistoleros solitarios. Mirándola.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente dejándoles la puerta abierta para que pasasen y se refugió en el baño para lavarse la cara. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que pensasen que se estaba derrumbando, suficientemente vigilada estaba ya con su eterno guardaespaldas taciturno Joshn Doggett

Se secó la cara frotando con la toalla un poco más fuerte de lo necesario para igualar el color rojizo de sus ojos a toda la piel esperando poder disimular un poco la hinchazón de los parpados y se miró al espejo intentando normalizar su respiración.

-¿Alguna noticia?- lo preguntó conforme atravesaba el salón con dirección a la cocina sin prestar mucha atención a la respuesta, sabía que si hubiese habido alguna noticia ya se lo habrían dicho, sin embargo, antes de llegar a su meta notó algo realmente inusual; todavía nadie la había contestado. Se giró bruscamente y volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco más fuerte - ¿Hay alguna noticia? ¿Melvin?

-No – fue más un murmullo que una palabra- nada

A veces le llamaba Melvin, aunque nunca en público, ni siquiera delante de los otros pistoleros, quedaba demasiado maternalista y poco profesional pero en aquellos momentos a Dana Scully la profesionalidad le importaba aproximadamente lo mismo que el abastecimiento de almejas siberianas en Nueva Zelanda. Quizá un poco menos

Necesitaba que en aquel mismo momento, en pleno salón inundado de testosterona que Frohike que desviaba la mirada, la mirase a los ojos y le dijese la verdad sabiendo que no hay nada más para poder seguir respirando, al menos, otras veinticuatro horas y si para eso tenía que llamarle "Melvin" desde luego que lo haría

El único problema era que _Melvin_ la había contestado con un murmullo y sin mirarla a los ojos. Ninguno la miraba a los ojos

Algo iba definitivamente mal

-¿Qué está pasando?- con ese tono de voz calmado y firme que la caracterizaba. No pidiendo, exigiendo

Un suspiro de Walter Skinner, un carraspeo de Langly un cruce de brazos de Byers y Frohike y Doggett que la miraron por primera vez y a la vez a los ojos.

-He dicho que qué está pasando – la misma firmeza pero sin calma alguna y quizá más volumen del conveniente

Oyó a lo lejos un característico sonido metálico. Debía haberse dejado el interfono en el baño y al parecer William se había despertado.

En un movimiento resuelto se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones dejando un leve murmullo a sus espaldas.

Por dios eran hombres hechos y derechos –la mayoría- y dos de ellos incluso con entrenamiento militar y federal, si no había noticias ¿qué era lo que no se atrevían a decirla?

Ni siquiera era plenamente consciente de sus movimientos y las paredes pasaban alrededor suyo como en un sueño tremendamente realista. Se abalanzó sobre la cuna y cogió a su hijo como había hecho tantas otras veces, con más instinto que cuidado y arrullándole suavemente volvió al salón.

-…hay un plan B, que hay que poner en marcha y…

-… es lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias…

-… ya han pasado más de veinte días…

-…no es más que una medida preventiva…

-…creo que voy a necesitar una botella de güisqui…

O habían iniciado una partida de "Tabú" sin ella o simplemente pretendían que se enterase de algo con los cinco diciendo incoherencias al mismo tiempo sin siquiera poder distinguir quién estaba diciendo qué.

Excepto lo del güisqui, estaba bastante segura de que había sido Frohike

-Shhhhhhhhhh. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Las paredes se volvieron elásticas, flexibles y el suelo parecía haberse vuelto gelatina haciendo de mantenerse en pie toda una proeza. El aire se endureció, se volvió sólido, asfixiante e imposible de respirar. Sudores fríos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Scully desde el cuello y una leve sensación de mareo se adueñó momentáneamente de su mente.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir sin nada demasiado concreto a lo que agarrarse y una vocecilla molesta en lo más oscuro de sus conocimientos médicos se empeñaba en repetirle una y otra vez las estadísticas sobre la depresión post-parto.

Cualquiera que no la conociese pensaría que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico o de nervios o de agotamiento o de todo lo anterior junto

-¡Puede alguien por dios explicarme qué demonios está pasando!

Era fuerte, podía enfrentarse a los problemas, dejarse un trozo de alma en cada nuevo bache del camino pero se volvería a levantar, el problema es que había perdido la perspectiva, no podía seguir enfrentándose al problema porque no sabía cual era el problema exactamente, no podía seguir andando porque no era capaz de ver el camino.

-Llevamos semanas sin saber nada de Mulder y de Mónica, ni una llamada, ni una transmisión, nada. No podemos seguir esperando

-¿Qué significa eso?

Byers salió de detrás de las espaldas de Skinner como un niño que sale de un armario en el que ha estado escondido, titubeante y ligeramente cabizbajo con unos papeles en la mano

-Estos son vuestros nuevos números de la seguridad social, pasaportes, un carnet de conducir, tarjetas de crédito con un saldo lo suficientemente amplio y una dirección de internet a la que solo podrás acceder una vez y con la clave que tienes escrita al lado. Tenemos un par de amigos que… - Langly ladeó la cabeza mirando al techo y le dio un codazo – bueno, accederás a una base de datos temporal en la se te dará una dirección y unas instrucciones básicas, cómo llegar allí, antecedentes… Es todo totalmente seguro

-No

-Dana…

-¡No John! No me iré sin hablar con Mulder primero

Una vez más Skinner se adelantó hacia deliberadamente despacio, intentando aparentar un mar de calma, como intentando convencer a un perro rabioso de que no mordiera

-Scully, por lo que sabemos Krycek podría haberles tendido una trampa

-¡Pero no lo sabemos, no sabemos que ha pasado!

-¡No podemos arriesgarnos a intentar averiguarlo! - si no han podido pararlos no nos podemos permitir esperar a que den el siguiente paso, no sé qué es lo que quieren ni por qué pero si tienen interés en William hay que protegerle. Tienes que protegerle

-Cómo podréis localizarme. Cuando Mulder vuelva, como podrá localizarme

Sabía la respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta pero necesitaba hacerla de todos modos

-No podrá. Es una pérdida aceptable

-¿Una pérdida aceptable? ¿Aceptable para quién John? ¿Para ti?

Los ojos azules de Doggett se volvieron imposiblemente pequeños y glaciares. Echaba de menos a Mónica increíblemente, más de lo que hubiese cabido esperar pero a él no le estaban pidiendo que la abandonase sin mirar atrás.

No, no era en absoluto aceptable. No para Dana Scully que les dio la espalda a todos y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Estaba mal, todo estaba tan mal.

No era así como se suponía que debería ser pero era lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Al menos de momento.

A veces se miraba de reojo a aquella mujer que había sido su compañera durante meses y le costaba reconocerla. No podía ser que aquella mujer que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos arrasados por el sueño y las lágrimas fuese la misma mujer que había visto luchar con una fuerza sobre humana el último año, la misma que, según expedientes bien documentados había combatido y salido victoriosa en tantas batallas perdidas de ante mano; Duane Barry, el cáncer, el asesinato de su hermana, Emily… ¿Dónde estaba ahora esa mujer, toda esa fuerza desbordante que parecía haberse ido extinguiendo poco a poco en el último mes?

Observó en silencio como Dana entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y miró hacia la ventana probablemente intentando encontrar una respuesta en algún lugar, algo que le explicase por qué estaban dejando de luchar. Era algo que él mismo necesitaba, encontrar un motivo al margen de todos esas excusas racionales y estúpidas que le decían que estaban haciendo lo mejor.

La estaban pidiendo que hiciera las maletas y desapareciera. Que rompiera su promesa más sagrada y se fuera dejando atrás a Mulder

-Otra vez- murmuró Scully en un tono casi inaudible y John supo a qué se refería. Como se dio por vencida y le abandonó en un ataúd de madera

El sofá cambió y se amoldó a un nuevo peso sobre sus cojines y Scully notó una mano rugosa y familiar entre las suyas

-Si Mulder vuelve - la voz de Frohike parecía a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas- te encontrará, no sé como pero sé que lo hará.

Scully apretó la mano de Frohike entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos con una honestidad tan desgarradora que Melvin no pudo evitar que una lágrima furtiva se escapase rodando por su mejilla sin ningún permiso

-Volverá 

"Y me encontrará". No lo dijo pero Doggett lo escuchó perfectamente. Esa era la fe de Dana Scully. Ahí estaba. En esas palabras. Esa era la energía que la mantenía en pie. Que Mulder la encontraría

Al fondo del local plagado de ventanas desde las que se podía contemplar la extraña imagen del amanecer sobre la interestatal había una mesa ligeramente apartada. No se podía decir que fuese un rincón un rincón pero sí que estaba en un rincón.

_**Algo es algo**_

Mulder empujó la puerta con un leve suspiro y casi se sintió decepcionado cuando no sonó ninguna campanita anunciando su entrada. A sus espaldas, Mónica sujetó la puerta y dudó unos instantes antes de seguirle.

Totalmente estúpido. Habían quedado con Krycek en aquel lugar y ni siquiera sabían si Krycek seguía siendo Krycek o solo una réplica alienígena, mortífera e invencible. _Estúpido_ ni siquiera arañaba la superficie

Caminaron entre por el pasillo que formaban las mesas y el largo mostrador del local en dirección a esa última mesa del rincón siendo perfectamente conscientes de que si se equivocaban sería el último error que cometerían, escapar de un supersoldado era extremadamente difícil pero dar la vuelta corriendo por aquel estrecho corredor y pretender llegar a tiempo a la puerta para poder escapar era meramente una absolutamente irrealizable.

Con la ropa rasgada, gastada y sucia, su duro semblante habitual cubierto por una incipiente barba y numerosos cortes rasguños y un bigote de sangre seca procedente de la nariz y su mano derecha negra de pólvora y sangre seca debajo de las uñas Alex Krycek -o su replicante- contemplaba una caja de docena de donuts intentando decidir cuál era digno de ser sacrificado el primero a favor de su vacío estómago. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando la figura de Mulder se materializó casi de repente al otro lado de la mesa

-¿No eres ya mayorcito para hacerte esa escabechina afeitándote?

-No tanto como tú para seguir siendo tan gilipollas, Mulder

Un par de metros por detrás, Mónica Reyes permanecía de pie esperando una señal, cualquier tipo de prueba que le asegurase que aquello que se sentaba en un localucho de carretera devorando Donuts era realmente Alex y no un vulgar y letal sucedáneo replicante pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una media sonrisa de Mulder antes de que ambos se levantasen y comenzasen a andar hacia ella sin olvidar la caja de Donuts; no sabía si era prueba suficiente pero por si acaso no demasiado rápido pero desde luego no lentamente se dirigió a la salida y desde allí al coche sin volver la vista atrás. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor apoyando la cabeza contra el volante e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan tensa que tenía la sensación que se partiría en dos si intentaba moverse. No era la duda de si ese era realmente Alex o no, ya ni siquiera era la carga de un Apocalipsis en cuenta atrás respirándole en la nuca era toda una sensación global de que no estaba haciendo nada bien. Quizá nunca debería haber venido en primer lugar aunque tampoco estaba segura que las cosas hubiesen sido completamente diferentes de haberse quedado en Washington. Estaba claro que Krycek y Mulder compartían cosas que ella ni siquiera se acercaba a intuir; sabían cosas, tomaban decisiones y hasta veían cosas que ella ni siquiera sospechaba que existían. Lo mismo pasaba con Mulder y Scully, no había tenido muchas ocasiones de verles juntos y menos en acción pero no necesitaba hacerlo, les precedía su reputación y un increíble ratio de casos dados por imposibles por otros agentes resueltos como aval, Skinner ni siquiera confiaba en ella realmente y John… John había conseguido bandearse con Scully y los Expedientes X bastante bien durante el pasado año ¿Dónde encajaba ella en esa ecuación? ¿por qué parecía ella la única que se movía en aquella guerra sin cuartel sin llegar a entender contra qué y cómo estaba luchando? Era como volver al instituto y convertirse de repente en la alumna más retrasada de la clase

Si caían del cielo unas orejas de burro y aterrizaban sobre su cabeza ni siquiera se sorprendería

Se incorporó y respiró hondo abriendo bien los ojos ¡¿Qué demonios había visto Mulder en ese Alex Krycek que le aseguraban que no era un supersoldado y que ella no era capaz de ver?!

Se abrió la puerta del copiloto dando paso a Mulder segundos antes de que una de las puertas traseras cerrase tras Krycek y la caja de Donuts medio vacía, ambos obviamente en medio de una conversación a la que ella, una vez más llegaba tarde

Se dijo a sí misma que por lo menos todavía servía de chofer

-…¿fue eso lo que les dijiste a lo supersoldados para que te dejasen salir?

-Les prometí que les metería algo gordo y duro por el culo- levantó la mirada desafiante dirigiéndola al espejo retrovisor – suerte que llevaba granadas para todos

Y fue en ese mismo momento instante, en el que cayó en la cuenta. Cuando los ojos de Alex la perforaron desde el espejo retrovisor y le vio comerse medio donuts de un solo bocado mientras hacía chistes sobre cosas duras y gordas.

Su brazo izquierdo.

Seguía sin tenerlo

Aunque los supersoldados hubiesen perfeccionado su sistema de "reproducción" y ya no necesitasen tres meses sino unas horas para convertir a un humano en un replicante, no hubiesen podido evitar que en la transformación su cuerpo se regenerase como el de Billy Miles en aquel hospital y el brazo de Krycek definitivamente no se había regenerado.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Se sentía un poco más lista y bastante más segura de sí misma, casi podría decir que se sentía a la altura de las circunstancias y de sus compañeros de viaje. Casi

Mulder apartó la vista de la carretera y se recostó en su asiento volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventanilla

-A Washington DC- casi parecía que se lo había susurrado al paisaje y esbozó una sonrisa tímida- No hay nada como el hogar Dorothy, no hay nada como el hogar

Durante meses, casi años, tras la muerte de Luke, John Doggett se despertaba siempre desubicado y preguntándose por qué Luke no había ido a despertarle dando saltos en la cama como de costumbre. Con los años, Luke siguió yendo a su cama a despertarle dando saltos aunque en aquellas ocasiones John sabía que no eran más que sueños, felices y reconfortantes pero solo sueños, en cambio, desde hacía un tiempo, meses quizá aunque no parecía tanto tiempo, había dejado de soñar con Luke por las noches y buscarle por las mañanas al despertar.

No sabía como había sucedido pero su hijo ya no era el centro de su universo y casi se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello

Caminó unos pasos más por la calle húmeda y tranquila de la tarde y empujó la puerta de aquel establecimiento de cafés europeos y zumos exóticos que hacía años que no frecuentaba. Avanzó entre las mesas observando los sutiles cambios que el tiempo y las reformas habían dejado en el paisaje y se sentó en una pequeña esa redonda que estaba casi vacía

-Hola Barbara

En otro tiempo la hubiese besado entre los aromas fuertes de los cafés antes de sentarse y quizá la habría acariciado su larga melena rubia a través de la mesa

-Hola John

Le sorprendió la calma y la textura de su voz como si no la hubiese escuchado antes y se dio cuenta de repente que probablemente así era. Al igual que el viejo café que exhibía granos de café de distintos olores y sutiles cambios de colores en el mostrados y un viejos molinillos metálicos en las estantería de las paredes su mujer también habría sufrido sutiles cambios.

Para empezar ya no era su mujer

-He pedido un par de cafés mientras esperaba a que llegases ¿solo con mucha azúcar?

Asintió ausente con la cabeza antes de contestar

-Como en los viejos tiempos

Como en los viejos tiempos pero ahora las oscuras lámparas de pared habían dado paso a unos pequeños y luminosos fluorescentes y sus ojos que una vez fueron extremadamente risueños y más tarde inmensamente tristes ahora eran simplemente dos fuentes de cansada tranquilidad.

-Me llamó Roselyn la semana pasada – no le sorprendía en absoluto, Roselyn siempre había parecido más hermana de Barbara que suya – quiere que vayas a verla

-Podía haberme llamado ella

Bárbara frunció ligeramente el ceño evidenciando arrugas que antes no estaban ahí.

-¿Habrías hablado con ella?

Probablemente no, ambos lo sabían. John nunca se había llevado bien con su hermana, por nada en especial, incompatibilidad de caracteres suponía y desde que se divorció podía contar con la mitad de los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto.

-Claro, hubiese hablado con ella.

Ambos sabían que era mentira pero lo dejaron pasar aprovechando la interrupción del camarero con mandil a rayas rojas que traía los dos cafés en una bandeja.

Bárbara cogió la taza caliente de café con ambas manos y se la llevó a la boca

-Creo que deberíamos enterrar a Luke

Sus palabras sonaron extrañas y ajenas ante sus propios oídos. Por supuesto no hablaba literalmente, hacía años que tenía las cenizas de Luke en una caja en la balda superior de su armario y Bárbara lo sabía pero cuando ella apoyó la taza de nuevo en la mesa y cogió su mano entre las suyas curtidas por la jardinería supo que ambos tenían lo mismo en mente

Era hora de dejarle marchar

-Conozco un sitio precioso en la costa oeste

Doggett asintió y contuvo las ganas de llorar por su hijo una vez más.

Había una extraña expresión reflejada en la cara de su exmujer. Resignación tal vez, pena y alivio incluso. Contuvo la respiración unos momentos perdido en la profundidad de la mirada de la mujer que tenía delante y comprendió en algún lugar escondido y fundamental en su corazón que aquella mujer ya no era la misma mujer de la que se enamoró hacía tantas vidas y que probablemente el tampoco fuese el mismo.

Comprendió instintivamente algo que quizá siempre había sabido. El dolor extremo cambia a las personas, las transmuta en algo diferente y las personas en las que ellos se habían convertido nunca se enamoraron la una de la otra.

Dio un gran sorbo de ese café denso y amargo que había echado tanto de menos en el último mes. Pensó en Mónica Reyes y en Fox Mulder, desapareciendo en la noche hacía más de un mes. Pensó en Dana Scully, doblando la esquina de la calle 53 mientras se alejaba.

Y se preguntó cuándo dolor les quedaba a los dos por pasar y en qué personas les convertiría.

En frente del apartamento de Dana Scully había unos pequeños jardines pertenecientes a otro bloque inmobiliario en lo que apenas nadie solía reparar. Eran recargados e incómodos, plagados de árboles frondosos y rosales puntiagudos que limitaban su uso a un mero y ostentoso ornamento de la comunidad de apartamentos.

Como adheridos al material rocoso de uno de sus impolutos bancos, cuatro hombres se apiñaban sentados, embelesados mirando a algún punto espiritual perdido en el muro de ladrillo que había al otro lado de la calle. No hablaban ni se movían y apenas sí parecía que respiraban, incluso un niño pequeño que apenas levantaba dos palmos del suelo había llegado a probar suerte tirando a sus pies una moneda, esperando que fuesen algún extraño cuarteto de mimos.

Ni siquiera por esas se movieron

Melvin Frohike, Ringo Langly, John Byers y Walter Skinner seguían presas de un creciente pánico y un profundo pesar.

Aquella misma mañana se habían plantado en casa de Scully acompañados por Doggett y habían insistido una y mil veces en la necesidad de tomar medidas: habían comparado los pros y contras hasta la saciedad mientras la obligaban a hacer las maletas y habían repasado el procedimiento mil veces más mientras recogían lo imprescindible.

Lo habían conseguido

Hacía un par de horas Dasa SCully se había alejado con su hijo y el coche lleno de maletas sin despedirse ni mirar hacia atrás, pero todos estaban seguros que serían incapaces de olvidar mientras viviesen su semblante imposiblemente serio y la mirada más triste del mundo con la que les había obsequiado antes de meterse en el coche.

Lo habían conseguido pero no se sentía, ni mucho menos, como una victoria sino como todo lo contrario

Querían pensar que habían hecho lo correcto. Sabían que habían hecho lo correcto pero se sentían completamente perdidos.

Hacía veinte minutos que John Doggett se había levantado liberando algo de espacio en el banco y había murmurado que tenía algo que hacer ,y ahora todo parecía indicar que el siguiente en salir de aquella catatonia inducida sería Walter Skinner, pero más allá de ese hecho eran incapaces de saber qué sería lo siguiente. Había una colonización que parar y no tenían ni puñetera idea de cómo se suponía que debían hacerlo sin Mulder "y" sin Scully.

No podrían hacerlo, estaba claro

Morirían todos los seres humanos del planeta y sería por su culpa, porque a pesar de todo no tenían ni la más santa idea de qué era lo que harían a partir de entonces, qué camino seguir, que elecciones tomar. ¿Permaneces en ese bando hasta que los supersoldados llegasen para exterminarles?

Un coche negro apareció en la lejanía de la calle sorprendentemente desierta, avanzando despacio por el carril de la derecha hasta pararse casi delicadamente en frente del portal de Scully.

El mundo se sacudió y dio un par de vueltas y tres volteretas mortales desde los jardines de la calle 53 y por primera vez en horas, los cuatro hombres parecieron recuperar a la vez torpemente el control de sus músculos, como accionados por un resorte invisible.

Contra todo pronóstico anterior Frohike fue el primero en hablar cuando los ocupantes del vehículo salieron a la acera.

-Jo tíos, Mulder nos va a matar

Y Langly contestó con el pensamiento que llenaba la mente de todos

-Y Scully nos diseccionará en trocitos muy, muy, muy chiquititos

Al otro lado de la calle, Mulder, Krycek y Mónica entraban en el portal de enfrente visiblemente cansados arrastrando los pasos.

Quizá esperar sentados en aquel bando a que los supersoldados llegasen para exterminarlos no era tan mala idea después de todo.


	11. Titanes de Viento y Polvo

_**La verdad que daña siempre es mejro que la mentira que alegra - Proverbio Árabe**_

Mulder abrió la puerta con su llave y lo primero que percibió fue el olor. Un olor familiar y levemente dulce, agradable sin llegar a ser empalagoso que le abordaba y le transportaba a tiempos mejores.

De hecho empezaba a pensar que cualquier tiempo había sido mejor

Lo segundo que percibió fue el calor. No solo la temperatura física del piso que Scully se afanaba en mantener siempre en un equilibrio perfecto, sino toda esa templanza que parecían desprender los muebles y las pinturas, las alfombras y las paredes, una sensación cálida que llegaba a su piel y le abrazaba haciéndole saber que estaba en casa.

Podría sentarse en el cómodo sofá de Scully, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo, concentrarse en la sensación de los cojines rodeándole e incluso encontrar familiar la humedad y levedad del aire sin polvo y con un ligero olor a la tierra húmeda de las macetas, a polvos de talco y a Scully.

Estaba tan cansado…

Lo tercero fue el silencio. Algo no iba del todo bien

-¿Scully? –Preguntó en voz alta mientras a su espalda Mónica y Krycek cerraban la puerta del apartamento- ¿Scully?

No hubo respuesta y su estómago empezó a encogerse y doblarse sobre sí mismo

Alex Krycek acaba de caer desplomado del cansancio en el sofá aún con los informes en la mano cuando una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura hizo que Mulder se girase hacia la puerta desde su posición en el centro geométrico del salón.

-Mulder…

No era quién él esperaba aunque se alegró de ver caras conocidas y el nudo que se había estado formando en su aparato digestivo se relajó unos milímetros.

En una especie de tropel desconcertante y casi caótico aparecieron por la puerta Skinner y los tres pistoleros.

Frases de bienvenida, algún que otro abrazo y casi lágrimas de Frohike en menos de medio minuto, quizá incluso en menos de medio segundo. Todo era confuso, frenético y abrumador y Mulder no lograba recordar si siempre había sido así o llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera. Por fin el silencio mermó los ánimos y se extendió como una plaga mortal por la atmósfera de la estancia.

Había muchas cosas que explicar y una colonización por parar pero lo primero era lo primero

-¿Dónde está Scully?

-¿Dónde está John?

Preguntó Reyes casi a la vez

-¿Dónde está Wally?

Se burló Krycek con voz oscura desde el sofá. Un día de estos iba a tener que cerrarle su estúpida boca. Dolorosamente.

De nuevo el silencio cundió como la pólvora en el apartamento y casi paralizó a sus ocupantes

-Pareces cansado Mulder ¿por qué no te sientas y te hago unos huevos rancheros?

-Creo que voy a pasar Frohike ¿Dónde está Scully?

Hubo un momento de vacilación, parecía que ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a hablar y apenas si se atrevían a moverse; Mulder incluso hubiese podido jurar que lo que vio alivio en los ojos de Frohike cuando Krycek le interrumpió.

-Yo sí quiero huevos de esos, enano

-¿_Enano_? ¿Y si te corto _tus_ huevos para cocinarlos?

La situación empezaba a ser demasiado ridícula ¡¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que Scully no estaba en casa?!

-Frohike… ¿Dónde. Está. Scully?

Aún tardó unos segundos más en contestar.

-Ehmmm. Mulder siéntate. Tenemos que hablar

Supuestamente era simple.

Solo tenía que conducir hasta Raleigh, buscar la dirección que llevaba apuntada en un post-it pegado al salpicaderos escrito con la letra de Byers, meterse en un cibercafé a una página web determinada que desaparecería en 24 horas bajo un login y una contraseña determinada que le daría acceso a la información que necesitaba. Cual era su nueva identidad, qué recursos tenía a su alcance y dónde estaría su nueva residencia. Coger el coche de nuevo, conducir hacia su nuevo destino y olvidarse de que una vez fue Dana Scully.

Por más que pensaba en ello no encontraba la "simpleza" de la situación

Proteger a su hijo

Eso se suponía que estaba haciendo pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo. ¿Escondiéndose? ¿Esperando que otros luchasen y ganasen una causa que ella había abandonado?

Un cartel en la carretera le indicó que la siguiente ciudad era Ritchmond y ella tenía la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loca mientras imágenes fugaces pasaban con claridad absoluta por delante de sus ojos

_Mulder de pie junto a su cama de hospital ofreciéndole un tubito con chip dentro_

_Mulder mojado, frío y agotado sacándola de aquel zulo en medio de ninguna parte, Antártica_

Y luego también esas otras escenas

_John Doggett, Gibson Prise y una nave que tenía a Mulder preso, en el desierto y que no fue capaz de encontrar_

_Una luz cegadora que se llevaba a Jeremiah Smith y con él la esperanza de recuperar a Mulder. A pesar de que el propio Jeremiah la había advertido al respecto_

No se percató de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas caídas sobre sus brazos extendidos hacia el volante. Últimamente había llorado más y se sentía más impotente que en toda su vida junta.

Absolutamente vulnerable

Y tenía que confiar en que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que esta vez era la decisión adecuada, que Mulder estaría bien y les encontraría. Que no le estaba dejando atrás.

Miró de reojo a William que dormía plácidamente en su asiento para bebés alojado en el puesto del copiloto y mientras atravesaba Richmond en dirección a Raleigh, siguió llorando

-¿Y bien?

La habitación se llenó de miradas esquivas que parecían describir figuras con miles de ángulos para no encontrarse con él.

-Voy a ponerme una copa

La voz de Langly sonó ahogada en su propia garganta y si bien Mulder era consciente de que Langly bebiendo alcohol a las 5 de la tarde ya era, de por sí, una mala señal, no fue hasta que Skinner añadió "_Que sean dos_" que supo con certeza que algo malo, realmente malo, pasaba con Scully.

Se le dispararon los niveles de adrenalina y el corazón comenzó a latirle como si fuese un plusmarquista en plena competición, le faltaba oxígeno en sangre y hubiese podido jurar que los pulmones se le estaban secando. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando y tenía que saberlo en ese momento.

Clavó la mirada en Byers y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él con aire un tanto tenebroso

-Byers, o me dices ahora mismo qué es lo que pasa con Scully o… - desvió la mirada de su presa una milésima de segundo buscando algo efectivo con lo que poder amenazarle -…o te instigo a la rata – dijo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia donde Krycek se encontraba. Hubiese resultado casi cómico de no ser por su tono de voz casi hiriente.

Byers inspiró hondo a medio metro de él y miró fugazmente a Alex Krycek que le miraba socarronamente por encima de los informes que continuaba leyendo

-Scully está bien – lo dijo como si fuese todo una misma palabra y Mulder respiró como si fuese la primera vez – solo que no sabemos "dónde" está

El planeta dejó de girar bajo sus pies y Mulder habría jurado que escuchó el globo terráqueo derrapar

Por primera vez en su vida desde que escuchó la cinta de su propia regresión hipnótica por primera vez, Fox Mulder se quedó sin palabras, sin palabras que decir, sin palabras que pensar…totalmente sin palabras.

-¡Era el plan B!-se apresuró a intervenir Langly -… no sabíamos nada… no llegaban transmisiones y… ¡¡era el plan B!!

No sabía dónde estaba Scully. Ni William. Nadie lo sabía. Después de todo lo pasado. No podía terminar de asimilarlo.

La realidad parecía diluirse a su alrededor como un óleo recién pintado al que se le lanza una botella de disolvente. Las paredes, el suelo, los muebles, los olores, los colores… todo se encogía y se difuminaba a su alrededor ahogándole como un habitación de paredes móviles en pleno ataque de claustrofobia, y justo cuando creía que sus pulmones reventarían por falta de espacio una especie de Big Ban se expandió por todo su cuerpo, algo parecido a la rabia que nace de la injusticia mezclado con la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa por miedo a no hacer nada contagiándose célula a célula

Se había pasado toda su vida adulta buscando a su hermana y si ahora tenía que pasar lo que le quedaba de ella buscando a su hijo y a Scully, lo haría. Día y noche y vuelta a empezar, de Norte a Sur y más allá, hasta el fin del mundo y dos días después.

Si el karma existía, era una mierda pero estaba dispuesto a darle una patada en el culo.

-Dadas las circunstancias nos pareció lo más adecuado como medida preventiva

"Medida preventiva" sí, sonaba remotamente razonable en la voz de Skinner

-¡Mierda!

La habitación giró en redondo junto con todas las miradas hacia el sofá de Scully donde Krycek se levantaba más enérgicamente de lo que su maltrecho cuerpo debería ser capaz.

-¡Joder vamos Mulder!- cogió su cazadora apoyada en el respaldo del sofá de camino hacia la puerta y sólo se volvió levemente para abrir la puerta – tenemos que encontrarla.

Sí, vale, bien. O a Krycek le había crecido una sensibilidad incontrolable en los últimos cinco minutos o él se había vuelto gilipollas de remate en aproximadamente el mismo tiempo porque Mulder seguía sin entender nada, claro que tampoco parecía haber un plan alternativo mejor. Echó a andar ligero hacia la puerta siguiendo a Krycek y fue entonces cuando le oyó murmurar y algunas piezas volvieron a colocarse en su sitio

-Su nombre está en la lista

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

La voz confusa de Frohike era poco más que un susurro aunque en el silencio quieto de la habitación se intensificaba su volumen.

Mónica Reyes sabía exactamente lo que había pasado y lo sabía porque llevaba más de un mes presenciando escenas similares. Lo que había pasado es que es que a los muy estúpidos mírame y no me toques de Mulder y Krycek se les habría ocurrido un estupendo plan de acción –otra vez- y por supuesto olvidando que el resto de humildes personas no tienen telepatía –otra vez- ni se habían planteado comentar, mínimamente qué es lo que se proponen hacer dónde o a quién -otra vez- dejándolos a todos, incluida ella, por supuesto, esperando a verlas venir –otra vez.

Genial, simplemente genial. Al menos esta vez no era la única que se quedaba al margen.

Buscó con cierta desazón algún cigarrillo en sus bolsillos sabiendo que le tenía que quedar alguno de ese paquete que se compró en Chicago que juró sería el último y tras unos momentos de creciente ansiedad, lo encontró semi envuelto y casi olvidado entre el forro de uno de sus bolsillos

-Ajá

Fue un "ajá" triunfal, obviando las miradas reticentes de los hombres que la observaban moverse casi histérica mientras buscaba ahora el encendedor

-¿No… no deberíamos seguirlos?

Sacó con satisfacción el mechero del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina para encenderse el cigarro casi ignorando la pregunta de Skinner

-No

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle al contestar, aquella pregunta solo merecía un monosílabo como respuesta.

-Pero… pero… si

Apoyada en el fregadero dio la primera calada aspirando con visible placer, concentrándose en el humo entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones buscando la relajación en el ritmo e intentando desechar toda su irritación. Aunque no era fácil con Langly balbuceando con las palmas extendidas hacia el techo y su cara de circunstancias desde la entrada a la cocina

-Son mayorcitos, están armados y saben lo que hacen, aunque Dios les libre de compartir una pizca de su infinita sapiencia con nosotros, los simples mortales. Creo que voy a hacer una tila ¿alguien más quiere una tila?

Mientras ella habría y cerraba cajones y alacenas buscando lo necesario los cuatro hombres fueron entrando en la cocina, sigilosamente, como si temiesen encontrase con arenas movedizas a cada paso, y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que presidía la estancia.

Puso la tetera con agua a calentar al fuego y se sentó con ellos a la mesa. Era posible que no subiese todo sobre todo, bueno, más que posible era cierto, pero ya no estaba en Chicago, obligada a agazaparse en un rincón, estaba en casa y como Doroty con los zapatos de la bruja puestos respiró hondo buscando esa calma interior que la ayudase a aclarar las cosas. Cerró los ojos y despacio, con cada nueva expiración dejaba que el aire hiciese vibrar sus cuerdas vocales haciendo un sonido gutural de bajo tono

-Langly, tío, dame un poco de lo tuyo, ahora sí que necesito un trago

Salió de la cafetería habiendo pagado la cuenta pero sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse de Bárbara.

Era una sensación extraña

La sensación de que llevaba mil vidas diciéndola adiós de mil formas diferentes en mil ocasiones distintas y por mil motivos equivocados, y justo en aquel momento en el que su vida parecía de nuevo algo vivo, no había tenido el valor de despedirse de ella.

O quizá simplemente, no sabía como hacerlo.

O no quería hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle sin importar hacia dónde se dirigía, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en sus propios pasos.

Anduvo durante horas o minutos, por parques, calles y avenidas sin pensar en nada más que en sus zapatos golpeando el asfalto a cada paso y solo paró cuando el paisaje que pasaba casi desapercibido por el rabillo de sus ojos empezó a resultarle tremendamente familiar.

Alzó la vista y un bloque de apartamentos le dio la bienvenida como cada tarde con la diferencia fundamental de que aquella tarde no habría nadie dentro de ellos que le quitase de las manos el café que no llevaba.

El bloque de apartamentos de Dana Scully le miraba burlón desde su fachada al otro lado de la calle y la realidad le golpeó en la cara sentándolo en el banco más cercano.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que creían y no conseguían ningún logro importante. Sí tenían localizados a los supersoldados infiltrados en el FBI y en altos puestos estatales, tenían sus seguimientos, los casos que habían estado investigando y la gente con la que se relacionaban, pero era todo lo que tenían y al menos que Mulder y Mónica consiguiesen algo, la humanidad en general y ellos en particular, iban de culo.

Todavía no sabían cómo impedir que humanos se transformasen en replicantes y aún siendo optimistas y suponiendo que lograsen anticiparse a sus movimientos e impedir las abducciones, tampoco sabían cómo acabar con los que ya andaban entre ellos.

John Doggett jamás lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero se sentía totalmente desubicado. Desde que entró en los expedientes x siempre había tenido un objetivo tangible y claro; encontrar a Mulder primero, proteger a Dana después y en todo este tiempo siempre la había tenido a ella al lado. A veces distante, tensa y con el "Mulder hubiese" en la boca más veces de las humanamente soportables para cualquiera que no fuese Mulder, pero siempre capaz, fuerte, decidida. Invencible.

John Doggett solo había admirado realmente a dos personas en su vida: a Clin Eastwood y a Dana Scully.

La Colonización seguía su curso y tenía que hacer algo pero ni Clin, ni Dana, ni Mulder, ni Mónica estaban ahí y él no tenía ni puñetera idea de cuál era el paso siguiente.

Miró hacia la ventana del apartamento de Scully y dejó escapar un murmullo

-Dónde demonios estáis, joder

-Está en la lista

Estaba entre una aseveración y una pregunta.

Krycek sujetó el volante en posición con la prótesis para cambiar de marcha mientras aceleraba, saltándose impunemente todos los semáforos de Washington que se interponían en su camino.

-¿Qué significa exactamente que su nombre esté en la lista?

A 140 kilómetros por hora atravesando la ciudad Krycek se arriesgó a dejarse la piel en el asfalto y apartó la vista de la carretera para dirigir la mirada hacia el cacho de carne con ojos que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y que la gente solía llamar Mulder

-¿Realmente eres tan gilipollas Mulder o solo lo haces para provocarme?

Pisó el freno bruscamente para tomar una curva a la derecha dejando atrás sonidos de cláxones por doquier y volvió a acelerar

- No seas creído Krycek, cuando te esté provocando lo notarás

-¿Y exactamente dónde lo notaré?

Krycek sabía tan bien como Mulder que ambos conocían las implicaciones de que el nombre de Dana K. Scully estuviese en esos archivos pero para ser un tío que se jugaba la vida de un modo tan arbitrario y estúpido sin pensárselo dos veces, Fox Mulder era demasiado lento a la hora de asimilar las verdades. Tardó 27 años en aceptar que su hermana no volvería, meses en contemplar que Scully se moría, vidas en admitir que el bastardo del Fumador era su padre…

-Vamos al Edgar Houver

Mulder lo dijo como si hubiese sido poco menos que una revelación, con la boca entreabierta arrastrando las consonantes y mezclándolas con las vocales y mirando perdido al frente

-¿Se te ocurre un mejor sitio para esconder cosas que no quieres que encuentren?

Krycek podía oír el ruido del cerebro de Mulder discutiendo, sopesando, uniendo y descartando

Nunca lo admitiría ni siquiera ante sí mismo pero siempre encontraba cierto placer morboso contemplando a Mulder pensar en aquellas situaciones, intentando averiguar lo que él ya sabía y en ese preciso instante, el instante en el que se intensificaba el brillo de sus ojos y se le cortaba la respiración era su favorito, el momento en el que encontraba la respuesta y el juego se volvía aún más divertido.

-Hijo de Puta

-Que cosas tan bonitas me dices, Mulder.

Sonrió y aceleró hasta 180 kilómetros por hora por la gran avenida que llevaba al edificio federal. El aparato localizador del chip que Scully llevaba en la nuca estaba solo a unos minutos de distancia.

Mónica se recostó en su silla e inspiró hondo por la que debía ser, la enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos. Alrededor de la mesa, Frohike, Langly, Byers y Skinner la miraban casi asombrados y anotaban algunos datos.

-Eso explica muchas cosas –dijo Frohike con voz distante - ¿y los últimos archivos?

La gran pregunta del día, qué ponía en los dichosos archivos que eran tan necesarios conseguir pero por lo visto, no tan necesarios compartir

-No sé nada de lo que pone en ellos, salvo que debe ser algo importante

Hubo un silencio cargado de algo que pesaba más que el humo del cigarrillo que se había fumado Reyes

-Vamos a repasar todo un momento porque no estoy seguro de haber atado los cabos correctamente

Era curioso como Skinner era capaz de decir que no tenía claro todo lo que estaba pasando y a pesar de ello seguir pareciendo al cargo de la situación, con su imponente pose de estatua de mármol sentada y su tono de voz de "no quieres meterte conmigo", pero aún así Mónica hubiese podido cubrirle de besos y bailar la conga con un gorrito de cartón en la cabeza.

Por fin alguien más al que se le escapaba la visión de conjunto.

-Según lo recopilado en los archivos del Consorcio en Chicago, el proyecto Control de Pureza para intentar crear una raza híbrida perfecta capaz de soportar la invasión extraterrestre no era el único gran proyecto del Sindicato

Casi en una sincronización perfecta, Langly le tomó la palabra a Byers siguiendo la exposición

-Había también un segundo proyecto que se ocupaba tanto de encontrar los sujetos adecuados para la hibridación como de intentar localizar entre la población civil un determinado genotipo, al parecer, ya de por sí resistente…

-¿Resistente? - Mónica alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y arrastró hacia sí el bloc de notas y el lápiz que había estado usando Frohike

-Sí, resistente, a enfermedades degenerativas, terminales, condiciones extremas, al cáncer negro y presumiblemente, también al proceso de transformación en supersoldado. La Agente Scully averiguó hace tiempo que las campañas de vacunación contra la viruela de los años 60 y 70 no fueron más que una tapadera para poder realizar ciertas pruebas encubiertas y colocar marcadores genéticos a los sujetos

Esta vez fue Frohike el que tomó el relevo de Langly ante la todavía atenta mirada de Mónica Reyes y Walter Skinner. Sentía cierto placer morboso cada vez que algún tipo como Skinner o Doggett le necesitaban para poner las cosas en claro. Oh sí, le gustaba e iba a disfrutarlo tanto como le fuese posible.

-Buscaban una especie de… supergenotipo, un ser humano más fuerte que los colonizadores, capaz incluso de derrotarlos, un humano más humano que humano, naturalmente no encontraron ningún genotipo de estas características; lo que sí encontraron, sin embargo, fue dos cuadros diferentes de predisposiciones a este supergenotipo no muy comunes en la población y con sus propias… señales fisiológicas. El primero de ellos, tenía la capacidad de desarrollar y controlar actividad cerebral en el 100 del cortex cerebral, como Gibson Prise, aunque solo podían mantener esa actividad por cortos periodos de tiempo ya que su metabolismo no está preparado para ese gasto de Energía

-Por lo que nos has contado y el tipo de pruebas que dices que Krycek le hizo a Mulder y teniendo en cuenta el historial de Mulder, él debe estar dentro de la lista de sujetos con este genotipo

Frohike aprovechó la interrupción de Byers para dar un sorbo de agua y continuó

-El segundo genotipo se caracteriza en cambio por tener una especie de metabolismo reforzado, capaces de obtener mucha más energía de la común de los compuestos simples de carbono y tener unas proteínas ligeramente modificadas capaces de almacenar de un modo mucho más eficiente toda esa energía extra

Mónica sonrió satisfecha, por fin empezaba a ver la pintura entera y no retazos y pinceladas aquí y allá – Energía y control – murmuró

- Yo no lo hubiese dicho de un modo tan zen pero sí… supongo que sí.

-Y supongo que lo que hemos recogido esta mañana de ese mismo archivo es la otra lista con los nombres de…

No terminó de formular la idea en voz alta aunque tampoco fue necesario para que el resto de los presentes la oyese. Genotipos, supersoldados, Mulder, Krycek… nombres fechas y datos se abalanzaban sobre ella y las piezas caían y encajaban por todas partes.

El nombre de Scully debía de estar en la otra lista

Raleigh parecía tan buen sitio como cualquier otro. Una ciudad no demasiado grande pero prácticamente con todas las comodidades de una gran urbe, sin grandes atascos, ni altos grados de delincuencia. Naturalmente Scully era consciente de que no pasaría allí mucho tiempo, unas horas, unos días a lo sumo. Llevaba 10 minutos parada en una amplia calle de Raleigh, con el motor apagado y agarrando el volante como una tabla de salvación.

Un segundo más, un minuto más, una vida más.

Escrutó con la mirada las construcciones bajas y anodinas que escoltaban la calzada a ambos lados, pequeños comercios, transeúntes despreocupados y un ligero viento que mecía las ramas de los árboles que aquí y allá salpicaban las aceras y jardines.

Sí, Raleigh parecía tan buen lugar como cualquier otro, uno de tantos municipios que había visitado a lo largo y ancho del país en los últimos años.

William seguía dormido en su silla especial que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto aunque Scully sabía que si el coche seguía parado no tardaría demasiado en empezar a protestar y despertarse. Miró su reloj con aire de preocupación y calculó mentalmente las horas que quedaban hasta el punto de no retorno en el que hubiese decidido lo que hubiese decidido la dirección de Internet que le habían facilitado los pistoleros desaparecería para siempre. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y con sumo cuidado se inclinó hacia su derecha tratando de sacar a William de su sillita y ponerle su abrigo el más delicado de los cuidados.

Con maniobras digas del más prestigioso malabarista consiguió coger a William con cuidado de mantener su pequeña cabeza bien sujeta, salir del coche y cerrar la puerta. Quería dar un paseo y quizá tomarse un café y quería mantener a William en sus brazos durante el proceso, cálido, delicado y suyo, totalmente suyo. Pasase lo que pasase y estuviese donde estuviese en aquel momento o diez milenios después aquel pequeño siempre sería suyo, suyo y de Mulder.

Sus tacones resonaban sobre el cemento de la acera, pasos grandes y seguros y calmados mientras el viento le volaba suavemente el abrigo sin abrochar y el pelo sobre los hombros y William comenzaba a revolverse en sus brazos. Hasta la luz del sol parecía tener un tono melancólico.

Se sentó en el primer banco que se cruzó en su camino y consultó su reloj una vez más, esta vez para comprobar la hora de la siguiente toma de William que agarraba con fuerza el cuello de su camisa. Aún tenía tiempo. Vio pasar niños y viejos, mujeres y hombres, gente de diferentes razas, tamaños y formas sabiendo que pronto ella tampoco sería nada más que un rostro anónimo en la multitud, condenada a recoger toda su vida, sus recuerdos, su identidad y esconderlos tan hondo como le fuera posible para que nadie pudiese encontrarlos, quizá ni siquiera ella fuese capaz de rescatarlos de ese lugar.

Se separó unos centímetros de William para poder observarle mejor. Ahí estaba, su hijo, el último de los Mulder y el más reciente de los Scully, todo un legado corriendo por sus diminutas venas aunque es posible que el nunca llegase a saberlo.

Quién lo iba a decir, después de todo las últimas horas de Dana Scully se reducían a aquello y lo cierto era, que a la hora de la verdad no hubiese cambiado ni la milésima de un suspiro. Ni siquiera aquello del platelminto gigante.

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar las últimas lágrimas y sonrió

Entró en su despacho como si el estado de la economía mundial hubiese dependido del ímpetu con el que abrió la puerta.

Era tarde y buena parte de las luces del edificio se habían atenuado o apagado y el frenético repicar de teléfonos de primeras horas de la mañana estaba prácticamente extinto, ideal para sacar los expedientes del edificio sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Skinner había salido a toda velocidad de casa de Scully, ahora que Mulder, Reyes y Krycek habían vuelto era el momento de sacar de su despacho toda la información que habían estado recopilando sobre los supersoldados y ponerla sobre la mesa.

Lanzó el abrigo hacia la mesa de juntas y apoyo sin mucho cuidado el maletín en el lado derecho de su escritorio. Ahora si solo pudiese recordar dónde había archivado los malditos informes…

Diablos. Presionó levemente el botón del intercomunicador

-Kim, podría venir un momento por favor

Eficiente y serena su secretaria no tardó ni medio minuto en llamar a la puerta y aparecer sigilosa en su despacho

-Tengo un problema con el… -dijo intentando terminar la frase moviendo la mano nerviosamente indicando a la pantalla del ordenador

-¿Con el sistema de archivo?

Kimmberly ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, para esbozar un gesto de fastidio y rodear la mesa para situarse al lado de Skinner desde donde pudiese manejar el ratón y el teclado colocándose detrás de la oreja el mechón de pelo que se empeñaba en escaparse de su logrado recogido

-¿Ve este icono de aquí parecido a un calendario? Bien, pues aquí tiene que introducir la fecha y una vez seleccionada, al lado de este otro icono de aquí con la letra A, introduce las iniciales del caso- se apartó del ratón muy despacio y se cruzó de brazos antes de abandonar su puesto al lado equivocado del escritorio – por enésima vez, señor, primero el año, y luego la inicial

Sonrió levemente. Maldito sistema de archivo del infierno, nunca conseguía acordarse del todo. Introdujo la fecha y la inicial y el primero de los informes saltó a la pantalla del ordenador

-Si necesita algo, señor, estaré tomándome mis generosos diez minutos de descanso visual cada ocho milenios en la salita

Afirmó con la cabeza por instinto y siguió guardando el segundo de los informes en un CD. Estaría en la salita… ¿en la salita? ¿Qué demonios era "la salita"? Levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a su secretaria encaminada con devoción hacia la puerta.

-Kim ¿qué demonios es _la salita_?

Era una pregunta simple y concisa aunque por la expresión en el rostro de Kim bien habría podido parecer que le había preguntado por el conflicto judeo-palestino. Dio media vuelta andando apenas dos pasos muy muy despacio hasta poder apoyar su mano derecha en el respaldo de una de las sillas de Skinner

-_La salita_ –dijo como si fuese algo obvio – ya sabe, el lugar de descanso del personal administrativo

-¿Tenéis una sala solo para secretarias?

-¡Para personal administrativo!

Era una batalla perdida por mucho que ella insistiese, Walter Skinner se consideraba demasiado viejo a sí mismo como para perder el tiempo en eufemismos de lo políticamente correcto. Clickeó sobre el icono del calendario de nuevo y apenas alzando la vista por encima de las gafas siguió con la conversación.

-¿Cómo es que hay una sala solo para secretarias?

Kimberly puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó un fastidio cambiando el peso del cuerpo sobre el pie derecho y apoyando su mano en la cadera izquierda. Algo la decía que se iba a quedar sin descanso

-Ya sabe, porque somos una agrupación secreta de empleados administrativos federales, una especie de secta. Nuestro objetivo es que entiendan el concepto de "orden cronológico y alfabéitico" y dominar el mundo

-¿Y eso no es trato discriminatorio?

-¿Lo de dominar el mundo? Un poco, supongo.

Skinner seguía con la mirada puesta en la pantalla del ordenador, cuanto antes terminase de guardar aquella información mejor para todos aunque siempre se había considerado un hombre suficientemente capaz como para realizar dos tareas a la vez Cerró el archivo que acaba de guardar y contestó en tono ausente intentando aparentar una cierta indiferencia

-Lo de _la salita_

-¿Trato discriminatorio con respecto a quién? ¿El guarda de seguridad del parking? Él tiene una caseta para el solo

Guardó en el CD otro informe más y volvió a la ya rutina, de los iconitos intentando obviar la mueca y los ruiditos de indignación que estaba haciendo su secretaria

-Con respecto a los agentes, claro

Kim extendió los brazos en un gesto de incredulidad y se sentó en la silla que había estado sujetando en un deliberado gesto de irritación

-No sé si _la salita _llega a ser tan grande como este despacho

- No todos tienen despachos como este

-Si bueno, tampoco tienen salita – cruzó los brazos defensivamente y cambió a un tono de voz vehemente- que vayan a la cafetería

-Y el problema que vosotras tenéis con la cafetería es…

-…que van los agentes

-Lógico – dijo Skinner con aire descreído

-No es agradable tomarse un café cuando a dos metros de ti están hablando sobre desmembramientos… además, necesitamos un sitio para cotillear sobre ustedes a gusto… y para planear la dominación mundial claro

-Claro

Kimberly suspiró y miró su reloj de muñeca. Podía despedirse de sus diez minutos de descanso visual y de su café, al menos hasta que terminase todo el papeleo que se había empeñado en invadir su mesa. Se abalanzó sobre el escritorio buscando un bolígrafo y un lugar donde escribir, garabateó algo con fuerza y pegó el trozo de papel en la parte superior de la pantalla en un movimiento rápido antes de incorporarse totalmente e iniciar la poco deseada vuelta al trabajo.

-¿Qué es eso? – Skinner sonaba realmente interesado por primera vez en la conversación

-Un post-it –en letras grandes sobre el fondo amarillo se podía leer "cronológico y alfabético" – la próxima vez concertaré cita con un tatuador profesional y haré que se lo escriban en algún sitio muy muy doloroso

Pasar los controles de seguridad del cuartel general del FBI fue poco menos que pan comido, tanto Krycek como Mulder habían pasado el suficiente tiempo entre aquellos muros como para saber cuándo y cómo atravesar cada una de sus puertas y pasillos.

No era muy reconfortante pensar que aquella era una de los mejores servicios de seguridad del país aunque sí les resultaba muy conveniente.

-Desde cuándo

Solo dos palabras que susurradas entre las sombras de los despachos vacíos y ordenadores apagados podían significar cualquier cosa y en cambio Krycek sabía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-No es que me importe mucho cargarme a uno de esos comedonuts de seguridad Mulder, ¿pero crees que podrías estar callado durante dos minutos?

Cruzaron uno de los pasillos principales de la planta agachados y alerta a cualquier indicación de una linterna acercándose y atravesaron la puerta que separaba el pasillo de las escaleras, primero Krycek, después Mulder.

-Cuándo

Esta vez el tono de voz de Mulder era menos susurrante y más exigente con empujón contra la barandilla incorporado en la oferta

-Esos no son modales Mulder ¿para eso te he llevado a los mejores colegios? – Krycek decidió ignorar la provocación de Mulder, al menos hasta que pudiese partirle el cuello libremente y comenzó a descender hacia el piso de abajo – vamos, está en el sótano

Eso último lo había dicho únicamente para torturarle un poco más aunque no por ello dejaba de ser cierto. Podía oír el rechinar de las muelas de Mulder por encima de sus pasos machacando los peldaños a cada paso a toda velocidad.

Alex llegó al descansillo de la planta y abrió la puerta con toda despreocupación, que hubiese un guardia de seguridad vigilando el sótano que contaba con la sala de fotocopiadoras, los Expedientes x y los lavabos, era tan probable como a Krycek le volviese a crecer el brazo izquierdo. No esperó a que Mulder le alcanzase, caminó con paso ligero por el pasillo que llevaba al antiguo despacho de Mulder y apenas un metro antes de de llegar se paró en seco y se giró hacia la pared

-¿Qué crees que se esconde detrás de la puerta número uno Mulder?-dijo sacando una navaja y empezando a destornillar la rendija de ventilación que parecía mirarles burlona desde la pared - ¿Será un maravilloso viaje a Hawai con todos los gastos pagados? ¿será un estupendo set de cacerolas de acero inoxidable ideal para cocinar en vitrocerámica? ¿O será un fantástico aparato localizador de chips subcutáneos?

Lo llevaba viendo venir por lo menos 10 minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente cuando Mulder le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que no llegó a cortarle la respiración. Tan predecible que casi no resultaba divertido. Casi.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

Mulder se había unido a la tarea frenética de quitar la rejilla del túnel de ventilación y trataba de desenroscar con las manos los tornillos que Krycek ya había aflojado con la navaja

-Un par de años – yo tenía que adiestrar a y él Spender era el encargado del localizador y de su seguimiento. Decidió esconderlo aquí poco antes de "suicidarse"

-Si tenía que aguantarte todos los putos días no me extraña

La rejilla por fin cedió ante los dos pares de manos y una tenue cascada de polvo la siguió, más allá el hueco de la pared daba paso a un aparato poco más grande que un mando de televisión con una pequeña pantalla incorporada.

-Ey Mulder, lo mismo hay suerte y también se puede pillar el canal playboy


	12. Y Sin Embargo se Mueve

**_...Y Sin embargo se mueve - Galileo Galilei_**__

Era Domingo. 

_Una mañana de un domingo perezoso y soleado de Septiembre cuando aún coleaban los últimos días del verano que se resistía a irse. Habían dejado la ventana del cuarto entornada la noche anterior porque Bárbara prefería arroparse con la manta y acurrucarse bajo el peso de la tela que dormir encima de las sábanas de modo que la brisa de la mañana mecía las cortinas creando luces y sombras que bailaban por el techo y las paredes de la habitación._

_Doggett se movió con cautela debajo de las sábanas, tan despacio como pudo hacerlo y con cuidado de no despertarla. Cogió las zapatillas de deporte que había dejado a los pies de la cama antes de acostarse y la ropa del día anterior que había caído despreocupada sobre la silla del rincón, echó un último vistazo a la melena larga y rubia que se esparcía por la almohada y salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido y sonriendo sin ser consciente de ello._

_Anduvo descalzo por el pasillo hasta el salón antes de cambiarse el pijama por la ropa de calle y comenzar a calzarse. Oyó un ruido, como de unos pasos descalzos y ligeros sobre el suelo y se volvió sin sobresaltarse_

_-¿A dónde vas papá?_

_Llevaba puesto su pijama del Pato Lucas y su cara de sueño_

_-Voy a hacer un recado ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama para no despertar a mamá?_

_Seguía llevando el pijama pero el sueño se había evaporado totalmente de su expresión y cuando John se acercó y le cogió en brazos se agarró fuerte al cuello de su padre y le pidió "porfavorporfavorporfavor" que le dejara ir con él._

_No había mucho que John Doggett pudiese hacer al respecto, si se negaba estaba seguro de que despertaría a Bárbara y en cualquier caso no estaba completamente seguro de querer negarse así que le llevó a su habitación, le puso el primer chándal que encontró en el armario y con todo el sigilo que les fue posible, salieron de casa._

_No iban lejos, apenas a la vuelta de la esquina a una pequeña floristería a encargar una docena de rosas que debían ser entregadas al mediodía con solo una tarjeta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Barb". Quizá no fuese la sorpresa más original del mundo pero qué se le iba a hacer, John siempre se había considerado un tipo clásico._

_Tardarían apenas 10 minutos, como mucho un cuarto de hora, tiempo más que de sobra para que Luke andase saltando y pasando la mano por todas la verjas como si fuese una experiencia nueva, como si salir de casa un domingo antes de desayunar fuese la experiencia más excitante del mundo y quizá para un niño de seis años lo era._

_John sacó las llaves del bolsillo cuando subieron los escalones del porque pero antes de abrir pensó que no se podía ser demasiado prudente y se agachó para hablarle a su hijo en ese tono confidencial y secreto que utilizan todos los padres para darse falsa importancia_

_-Recuerda que es el cumple de mamá así que déjala dormir y cuando se despierte hay que felicitarla – guió un ojo y Luke asintió con su sonrisa infantil y conspiratoria – y sobre todo, no le digas a mamá que hemos ido a encargar flores para ella ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¡Sí!_

_Se incorporó lentamente delante de la puerta blanca, abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera cerrarla a su paso Luke ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo y la escalera en dirección al dormitorio principal. John le siguió no a mucha distancia gracias a sus grandes zancadas y cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, su hijo se precipitaba en un gran salto sobre la cama_

_-¡¡Mamá mamá mamá!! – dando pequeños saltos sobre el colchón - ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!!_

_Bárbara se volvió lentamente sonriendo y con los ojos entreabiertos sabiendo que no la quedaba más remedio que levantarse._

_-Gracias cariño ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?_

_-¡Papá y yo NO hemos ido a encargar flores para ti!_

_Barbará rió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Luke que se retorcía sobre las sábanas y sus carcajadas se mezclaron con la suave brisa de la habitación llenando la estancia y probablemente John también rió apoyándose en el cerco de la puerta y murmurando en voz baja_

_-Al menos ha cumplido lo de felicitarla_

Le ardía el lagrimal y le latía la garganta con cada recuerdo

Habían pasado diez años aunque a veces parecían milenios y a veces un par de latidos y había muchos detalles que Doggett no era capaz de recordar. No recordaba el color exacto de las cortinas ni la marca de sus playeras pero recordaba la inflexión de la voz de Luke y el peso exacto de su hijo en sus brazos

Llevaba horas caminando, recordando, sonriendo y suspirando con diferentes grados de melancolía y se le había echado la tarde encima sin haber decidido irse a casa o a cualquier otro lugar.

Iban a enterrar a Luke, enterrarlo de verdad. Su hijo dejaría de ser una sombra encerrada en su armario y John Doggett tenía que despedirse y dejar atrás parte de la persona que había sido. Había dejado de llorar a su hijo cada noche sin atrever a rememorar su recuerdo por las mañanas, había dejado de buscar culpables en todas las esquinas e imaginar alternativas imposibles a un mundo sin Luke.

No sabía cuando había ocurrido.

Lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a aprender a dejar de sentirse culpable por todo ello; a no ahogarse en su propia nostalgia.

Empezaba a levantarse un viento demasiado desapacible para permanecer en la calle y tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa o a donde fuese y volver a preocuparse de salvar a millones de personas sin rostro que vivían cuando su hijo ya no lo hacía.

Levantó la vista y miró el nombre de la calle; una paralela a la calle de Dana. Suponía que había estado dando vueltas por el barrio durante horas aunque una vez más, no recordaba los detalles.

Caminó con pasos largos y firmes en dirección hacia la cafetería en la que había quedado con Bárbara. Gracias a Dios había dejado el coche no muy lejos de allí, pero algo hizo que se detuviese en seco en medio de la acera, un detalle que se coló desde su visión periférica y mandó mensajes de alarma a todas y cada una de sus neuronas.

Al otro lado de la calle, había luz en la ventada de la casa de Dana Scully

Dejó el coche en la acera en una maniobra que podría ser llamada de un modo muy eufemístico "aparcar", tiró de los cables que había empalmado bajo la caja de cambios y el motor se apagó.

Caminó por la calle con los hombros subidos y la cabeza hundida en el cuello de su cazadora de cuero, las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y los pasos perfectamente calculados en un equilibrio brutal difícil de definir. La casa de Scully aún estaba a una manzana de distancia, no es que le preocupase que la policía pudiese ir detrás de él por robar aquel estúpido New Beattle amarillo chillón –aunque por otro lado se lo merecía por haber conducido semejante horterada – pero prefería andar un poco y eliminar el factor policía-husmeando-por-los-alrededores.

Estaba dolorido por los daños colaterales de su último encuentro con los supersoldados en Chicago que empezaban a hacerse visibles en forma de grandes manchas moradas y rojeces hinchadas por todo su cuerpo, estaba cansado de tener que explicarse a cada paso y estaba cabreado, muy muy cabreado por haber tenido que robar un New Beatle AMARILLO CHILLÓN para volver desde el cuartel general de FBI después de que Mulder se largase sin mayores contemplaciones con el localizador y el Sedán negro.

Dobló la esquina de la calle del edificio de Scully rezando para que el tío que llevaba siguiéndole más de 20 metros se decidiese por fin a intentar atracarle y le alegrase el día al más puro estilo Harry el Sucio.

Usar estúpidos atracadores de poca monta incompetentes como saco de boxeo era un hooby infravalorado.

Llegó al portal antes y empujó violentamente la puerta que estaba entreabierta y avanzó hacie el ascensor planteándose si un mundo lleno de gente que se dejaba la puerta del portal abierta a pesar de que en su edificio se han cometido más delitos que en el cincuenta por ciento de los distritos de la ciudad de veras merecía ser salvado y contestándose que no pero tenía la jodida desgracia de vivir en el mismo mundo que todos esos ineptos y para más INRI, pertenecer a la misma especie.

Estúpido Mulder de los cojones. Chiflado capullo gilipollas.

Cuando pillase al muy mamón le cogería de las solapas, le empotraría contra la pared más cercana y le infringiría todo tipo de castigos físicos solo por el placer de ver su estúpida cara contorsionándose.

¡¡Había tenido que conducir un New Beatle amarillo chillón – claramente un coche de mariquita pusilánime- por toda la ciudad por su puta culpa!! Pero lo peor no era haberle dejado sin coche, no, el verdadero motivo por el que Krycek quería partirte las piernas mientras se habrían las puertas del ascensor era porque el muy gilipollas se había llevado el coche pero no le había llevado a él y ahora tenía que quedarse y jugar a las casitas de la resistencia.

Cerró los ojos aspirando aire profundamente, dando los últimos pasos antes de tener que hacer probablemente lo más humillante y desagradable que ningún sicario ha tenido que hacer jamás:

Llamar. Al. Puto. Timbre

Y esperar a que le abriese alguno de esos tres proyectos de hombres

La puerta se abrió despacio y por arte de magia. Bueno en realidad no, en realidad la abrió el Pequeño Troll que no entraba en su línea de visión.

-Ah, - se atrevió a decir con cierto desaire – eres _tú_

Se acabó. Estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por conseguir su objetivo último, el fin siempre justificaba los medio pero estaba dispuesto a mandarlo todo a la mierda y cargarse a ese enano de barba mal afeitada hasta recién afeitado que se había atrevido a llamarle "_tú"_ en _ese_ tono.

Dio un paso amenazante bajando la cabeza y levantando la mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí cambiando el aire de la habitación y llenándolo de algo oscuro e intenso, como si fuese un Ángel caído anunciando el Apocalipsis.

Los ojos de Frohike brillaron con un tono único que solo daba el miedo y que a Krycek le provocaba unas irremediables ganas de sonreír de medio lado.

-Ahora sí que me apetecen tus huevos

Se iba a cargar a ese pequeño Freak, le arrastraría por todo el pasillo barriendo la moqueta, le daría un puñetazo en el estomago y le arrojaría por la ventana del pasillo sin molestarse si quiera en abrirla. O al menos eso es lo que hubiese hecho si algo en su visión periférica no le hubiese molestado, algo más allá de la entrada del apartamento, una figura casi humana quieta al fondo del salón pero demasiado quieta para serlo.

Ladeó la cabeza lo justo para poder inspeccionar visualmente aquella parte del salón sin perder su posición inicial, como husmeando el aire, como un depredador de caza, esperando encontrar un escenario diferente, esperando encontrar cualquier otro escenario excepto ese

Mónica

Y el soldadito orejas

Abrazados

No simplemente abrazados, no en un abrazo de "cuanto tiempo" o de "ha ganado nuestro equipo" sino en uno de esos abrazos que resultan casi obscenos a la vista aderezado con lo que –si sus oídos no le engañaban- era un "Te he echado de menos John"

Nada de matar enanos y desde luego nada de permanecer en esa estancia bajo riesgo de un coma diabético inducido. Llevaba demasiadas horas despierto, había hecho miles de kilómetros en la carretera, estaba magullado ¡y había conducido un puto coche de mariquitas!

Cruzó el salón como una exhalación con botas de hierro murmurando

-Panda de capullos gilipollas – lo que ha oídos de los demás se quedó en un "pagrg gr mggrllos grrmhhpogrrr", y un poco más alto – Maldito Mulder de los cojones

Se metió en el cuarto de Scully sin contemplaciones. Dando un portazo. Se lanzó sobre la cama sin ninguna ceremoniosidad y cerró los ojos" Y si me apuras, añadiría después del último punto: "No consiguió librarse de la imagen de ese maldito abrazo

De Chicago a Washington, de Washington a Raleigh y el localizador comenzaba a vibrar y señalar el punto en rojo de nuevo lo que significaba que Scully se movía a una velocidad considerable y todo ello en apenas veinticuatro horas. "Para el coche" quizá no fuese tanto una metáfora en su vida tanto como una necesaria realidad.

Viajaba en el mismo sedan negro en el que habían escapado de los supersoldados aquella misma mañana lo cual de por sí no era una idea muy brillante, conducía unas decenas de kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad, lo que tampoco era excesivamente inteligente y procuraba mantener los ojos arrasados atentos al tráfico agarrado firmemente al volante como si fuese una tabla de flotación, despierto a pesar del agotamiento por milagrosa obra de sus altos niveles de adrenalina y el líquido cafeinótico ligeramente parecido a la sangre que le corría por las venas, lo que en conjunto era más que definitivamente una mala, mala, mala idea.

Quizá tan mala como viajar hasta la Antártida sin planear el viaje de vuelta

Igual de inevitable.

Sería terriblemente irónico verse envuelto en un accidente de tráfico mortal a esas alturas de la partida, tan irónico que a Mulder se le antojaba hasta probable aunque no por ello iba a parar a descansar. No hasta que encontrase a Scully en cualquier caso o cayese inconsciente sobre el volante.

Un bufido apagado llegó desde el asiento del copiloto no le hizo falta desviar la vista para saber que el localizador estaba vibrando de nuevo. Gracias a la experiencia de muchos años como autodidacta de la programación de electrodomésticos sin abrir un miserable manual de instrucciones había conseguido programar el localizador para que avisara cada vez que Scully se moviese a más de 60 kilómetros por hora.

Scully se movía de nuevo

Estiró el brazo y cogió el pequeño aparato apoyándolo sobre el volante para poder echarle un vistazo rápido a la pantalla y saber la dirección que debía tomar sin perder de vista durante demasiado tiempo la carretera.

Inspiró hondo y pisó un poco más a fondo el acelerador murmurando con la mandíbula tensa en el aire oscuro del coche

- _Ahora_ es el momento de parar el jodido coche Scully

Scully paró el coche

Apagó el motor girando las llaves y las sacó de su ranura, abrió la puerta del conductor y salió del vehículo apoyándose en la puerta aún abierta.

No sabía que hora de la tarde era exactamente pero el sol de Junio no tardaría en ponerse en el cielo extremadamente azul que contrastaba brutalmente con el marrón rojizo de las tejas, el verde intenso de los jardines y el blanco reluciente de las vallas de la urbanización.

No le había dado tiempo a hacerse una idea preconcebida de Wimington, mucho menos de la casa en la que iba a comenzar su nueva vida pero desde luego no era aquello lo que hubiese esperado.

Sacó del bolsillo el folio que había impreso en el cibercafé en Raleigh con las instrucciones a seguir y comprobó una vez más que no se había equivocado de dirección.

Wyne Drive 215, Wimington. Carolina del Norte.

Aquella era la dirección.

Cerró la puerta del coche y cruzó por delante de él para sacar a William de su silla de bebés en el asiento del copiloto y con el niño en brazos se paró un momento para cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente el aire cargado de sal

-¿Hueles eso William? Es el mar

No cogió nada más del coche excepto la bolsa con las cosas de William, tampoco había mucho que coger de todos modos, un par de fotos y algún que otro recuerdo entre un recambio de ropa y un neceser y se negaba a "deshacer la maleta" todavía.

Abrió la portezuela de la verja de madera blanca y cruzó el pequeño jardín hasta la puerta. Tal y como había indicado la página web del ordenador la puerta no tenía cerradura, o mejor dicho no tenía cerradura convencional. Buscó el pequeño panel de números adosado al marco de la puerta y tecleó la clave que ponía en el papel. Como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió.

La casa tenía dos plantas, un garaje junto al pequeño jardín delantero y un patio trasero que comunicaba con una zona común de la urbanización y con el parque Beaumont. Enormes ventanales en todas las estancias, una cocina amplia con una gran mesa de madera un salón para bailar durante horas y horas sin tener que pisar dos veces en el mismo punto amueblado sobriamente con muebles de madera oscura, un televisor de veinticinco pulgadas con video y lector de dvd y un enorme sofá en el que a Mulder no se le hubieran salido los pies.

¿Los Pistoleros habían hecho aquello? Bueno ¿Alguien que conocía a los Pistoleros había hecho aquello? Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que aquel trío pudiese conocer a alguien con gusto.

Acunando suavemente a William subió las escaleras. Los mismos grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz en la segunda planta y el mismo suelo de madera brillante distribuidos en las tres habitaciones que junto con dos cuartos de baño y un pequeño pasillo ocupaban todo el piso. La primera habitación a la derecha parecía una especie de despacho o quizá de biblioteca con dos mesas de madera maciza en extremos opuestos de la habitación y sendos flexos y portátiles encima, el resto de la habitación estaba totalmente ocupada por estanterías que cubrían hasta el último centímetro de pared casi completamente llena de libros que Scully no se sintió con ganas de inspeccionar.

La segunda habitación a la derecha parecía una habitación de invitados. Una cama, con un arcón a los pies, un escritorio con cajoneras un par de estanterías y un amplio armario, todo de madera de pino en color miel con detalles en madera de cerezo rojiza y al contrario que en el resto de las habitaciones ningún objeto intentaba rellenar los espacios vacíos falsificando un toque personal. No había libros, ni adornos, ni alfombras, tan solo los muebles y la luz del sol que comenzaba a ponerse.

La tercera habitación, cuya puerta daba al lado izquierdo del pasillo debía ser la habitación de matrimonio. Scully se cambió de brazo a William que comenzaba a protestar y abrió la puerta. Los muebles eran de madera como en el resto de la casa, una cama alta de 1,50 con sus correspondientes mesillas, un armario de cuatro puertas, el pequeño mueble con cajones sobre el que descansaba un televisor, junto en frente de la cama, un aparador con espejo y cerca del ventanal, un mesa discreta con un par de sillas; al fondo una puerta entreabierta dejaba adivinar el cuarto de baño correspondiente a la habitación.

Según ponía en el papel que aún llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón todo lo necesario para comenzar su nueva vida estaría en la mesilla así que avanzó decidida haciendo repiquetear sus tacones por el suelo de madera hasta la mesilla más cercana y apoyó suavemente a William en la cama mientras habría el cajón del pequeño mueble; un pasaporte, un carnet de conducir, tarjetas de crédito, todo ello con su foto pero a nombre de Christine Nostlinger, un teléfono móvil y un dossier con lo que parecía ser la vida y milagros de la ficticia Christine.

Comprobó que William seguía dormido y tranquilo y se acercó hacia el descomunal armario, conociendo los Pistoleros no le extrañaría en absoluto que alguna de las puertas hubiese conducido a algún pasadizo secreto.

Abrió la primera puerta, no había ningún pasadizo aunque lo que se encontró fue notablemente más sorprendente: ropa. _Su_ ropa. No exactamente suya pero sí de su talla y modelos parecidos a los que solía llevar, el cómo aquellos chiflados habían conseguido aquel tipo de información prefería no pensarlo detenidamente. Cerró la puerta y abrió la segunda puerta que le descubrió más ropa y zapatos, pero fue al abrir la tercera puerta del mueble cuando se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

Seguía sin haber un pasadizo secreto, seguía tratándose de ropa pero esta vez no era ni de su estilo ni de su talla.

Ni siquiera era de su género. Era ropa para Mulder

Corrió hacia la mesilla que todavía no había inspeccionado sin abrir la cuarta puerta del armario sabiendo que tras ella solo encontraría más ropa para Mulder; desde el cajón la foto de Mulder la miraba solemne pero no era su nombre el que figuraba bajo ella en el carné de conducir ni en el pasaporte ni en las tarjetas de crédito sino el de Charles Nostlinger.

Se dio cuenta entonces que aquello no lo habían conseguido en dos semanas, mucho menos en las últimas dos semanas, el plan B, o al menos uno parecido había existido desde mucho antes con la intención de ser definitivo y dentro de Scully algo se rompió al darse cuenta de aquello.

Mulder debía haber estado allí, estaba _su_ ropa, _su_ carné, _su_ pasaporte, _sus_ tarjetas de crédito, _su_ dossier, _su_ teléfono móvil y un sofá en el que no se le hubieran salido los pies

Estaba todo menos él.

Se subió a la cama y atrajo a William hacia sí poniendo la almohada sobrante detrás de su diminuta espalda para evitar que se cayese de la cama, después inspiró hondo e ignorando los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol, cerró los ojos cejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Mónica Reyes entró en el cuarto de Scully con los brazos apoyados en jarra sobre las caderas

- ¿Qué. Estas. Haciendo?

Puntualizó cada palabra como si fuese un trabalenguas difícil de recordar y controló su tono de voz que delataba más exasperación que ira

Sabía que estaba despierto a pesar de no haber abierto los ojos porque Krycek siempre dormía con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado y había noches en las que se había despertado alertado únicamente por el cambio del ritmo respiratorio de ella. Tirado en la cama como un títere apoyado en el suelo, esparcido por encima de las sábanas y del edredón, Alex estaba tratando de ignorarla

-¿Qué se supone que pretendes?

Volvió a repetir con calma

-Practicar la cría del Ocelote en cautividad ¿A ti qué coño te parece que estoy haciendo?

A esa Mónica podía responderle con facilidad

-El gilipollas

Abrió los ojos como siempre lo hacía todo, con una brusquedad que resultaba seductora acentuada por su barba de dos días y los ligeros rasguños que cicatrizaban rápidamente por sus mejillas. Ella tragó saliva aguantó estoicamente su mirada de batalla

-El gilipollas dormido así que tienes dos opciones, largarte y dejarme dormir o meterte en la cama y no dejarme

Tenía muchas más opciones que esa pero levantó las cejas y sonrió sabiendo que Alex creería que entraba en el juego se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó en el borde con una delicadeza inusual sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

-Creo que estás celoso

-¿Del soldadito de plomo orejudo que parece que se ha tragado el código civil y se le ha quedado atascado en el culo? Por no mencionar que debió de echar su primer polvo y el último el mismo día - Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder más terreno, a mover ni un músculo más de lo necesario, a decir la palabra inadecuada que le hiciese perder la batalla – Cariño, le sobreestimas o me subestimas a mi.

_Cariño, _

_-¿Le has contado a __tu novio__ como te gusta que te lo haga?_

_Por una frase como esa Mulder le hubiese pegado una paliza, Skinner un tiro y Dana probablemente le hubiese lanzado una mirada glacial y alguna amenaza judicial antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer. Mónica Reyes simplemente sonrió aún más abiertamente dejando salir una bocanada de aire en algo que podría haber sido el comienzo de una carcajada en otras circunstancias._

_-No te esfuerces Alex, no me quieres lo suficiente como para que consigas que te odie – se levantó con la misma parsimonia con la que se había sentado, luchando contra la violencia inquieta de Alex con toda la calma que poseía – Deberías probar a permitirte algún tipo de relación humana que no pasase a través del odio_

_Con pasos estudiados y cuidadosos se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación para dejarle dormir_

_-Tú sabes que me permito otro tipo de relaciones_

_No se volvió para contestarle, ni siquiera dio señas de haberle oído. Algunas conversaciones era mejor dejarlas para los momentos adecuados y aquel definitivamente no era uno de esos momentos, ambos estaban más cansados de lo que se podía expresar con palabras y aún quedaba tanto por hacer, por entender y por explicar… y luego estaba John que había entrado en el apartamento alerta y pistola en mano y cuarenta días después de despedirse precipitadamente en un motel de carretera, se había parado en seco al verla, bajado el arma. La había sonreído como jamás lo había hecho anteriormente, con sosiego, con su habitual honestidad y con una felicidad sin concesiones que la había dejado sin aire en los pulmones._

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí. A falta de un plan mejor y que requiriese menor esfuerzo, aquella noche dormiría en el sofá de Dana y si la suerte también el sonreía como lo había hecho John, soñaría con los re-encuentros que estaban por llegar y lo que quiera que fuese que le había llevado esa paz a Doggett._

_No era la primera vez que lo hacía y sus años de insomnio crónico por fin le hacían un servicio útil pero debía reconocer que los años se iban notando y pasar la noche conduciendo después de más de 36 horas sin dormir y un encuentro con supersoldados ya no era tan fácil como solía serlo._

_Hacía apenas una hora que había pasado Jacksonville, y el sol se dejaba ya ver a lo alto, por encima del horizonte y la carretera había girado inesperadamente convirtiéndose en la hermana paralela de la playa de la Bahía de Onslow._

_Próxima y primera parada Wilmington._

_Subió un punto más el volumen de la radio cuyo sonido retumbaba en sus tímpanos y en los de todo ser viviente en diez kilómetros a la redonda y que pretendía ser la delgada línea que separase su estado actual de un profundo sopor._

_Conducía sin pensar demasiado en nada, sin pensar en que si el maldito cacharrro de Krycek estaba bien y si en los próximos veinte minutos Scully no decidía volver a coger el coche, pronto volvería a verla. Sin pensar en que de nueve meses de embarazo había estado presente en dos y medio y de cuarenta días de paternidad, lo había estado apenas una hora y estaba a punto de volver a ver a su hijo sin saber si estaba realmente preparado para ser un buen padre, sin saber si siquiera podría llegar a serlo._

_Los minutos fueron pasando más rápido de lo que nadie hubiese previsto, el paisaje natural fue dando lugar poco a poco a casa, chalets, club de vela y embarcaderos y en la radio el locutor anunciaba las doce de la mañana y la programación para el resto del día. En el primer semáforo en rojo con el que se encontró, Mulder apagó la radio hundiéndose en una sordera temporal inducida y cogió el localizador que descansaba el asiento del copiloto ajustándolo para distancias cortas._

_Estaba tan cerca después de tanto tiempo que le costaba respirar con normalidad_

_En cuarenta días había soñado con Scully muchas veces._

_Cuarenta días con sus cuarenta noches para ser exactos._

_Giró a la derecha y se adentró en una de las urbanizaciones que crecían a lo largo de la playa privada disfrazando la impaciencia de cualquier otra cosa ante sí mismo_

_La había soñado en el trabajo o en el coche, en el apartamento o en las calles de DC, la había soñado en paisajes imposibles y en medio de la nada._

_Miraba a su alrededor como si no hubiese visto una urbanización en su vida. Parecía un lugar agradable, con calles anchas y luminosas, parques limpios y verdes y una especia de entrañable tranquilidad que parecía emanar de las verjas de los chalets._

_Al menos tenía que concederles a los Pistoleros que verdaderamente tenían recursos aunque solo ellos podían localizar una ciudad situada entre el cabo Fear y el cabo Lookout_

_Siguió avanzando por la acera sin perder de vista la pequeña pantalla del aparato ¿cuánto había pasado desde aquella noche en el motel? ¿De verdad solo cuarenta días? Parecían cuarenta eternidades_

_Echó un último vistazo al localizador que indicaba con grandes aspavientos rojos que el objetivo estaba muy cera y aparcó en la calle del barrio residencial que se parecía en cierto modo a las Cataratas de Arcadia aunque con gritos de niños jugando en los jardines y alguna que otra casa con la pintura descascarillada. Y canastas de baloncesto._

_En esas cuarenta noches había soñado dos mil veces con volverla a ver y en sus cuarenta días lo había imaginado dos mil veces más con dos mil escenarios distintos y dos mil situaciones diferentes pero cuando salió del coche y pudo distinguir en un jardín cercano el brillo único que el reflejo del sol hacía en el pelo de Scully, Mulder comprendió que no habían sido más que burdas pretensiones cargadas de imperfección. Ni siquiera habían sido sueños, quizá incluso pesadillas si se comparaban con la vida real._

_Avanzó en silencio por la acera siguiendo la verja blanca. Scully estaba allí, de espaldas a él, sentada en un banco al sol y balanceando con cautela lo que intuía que era su hijo en los brazos._

_Se le paró el corazón por tercera o cuarta vez en su vida_

_La noche se había pasado en dos segundos y los cuarenta días en milésimas. Era posible incluso que los últimos los no hubiesen existido en absoluto, que hubiesen sido solo una mera ilusión para distraerle de aquel momento infinito en el tiempo, aquel momento en el que podía observarla sin ser visto, como lo había hecho tantas y tantas veces en el despacho._

_Verla moverse con giros precisos y delicados como un escalpelo que corta a base de caricias, podía incluso oírla susurrar arrullos templados desde donde estaba. Podía imaginar su cara meciendo a William con fortaleza serena, podía recordarla abrazándole y rodeándole con sus piernas haciéndole sentir no solo que su vida por fin tenía un sentido completo y concreto sino que millones de años de evolución habían tenido como único objetivo aquel momento._

_Abrió la portezuela de la verja sin hacer ruido y dio un paso al frente notando como la punta de su zapato pisaba por primera vez el césped y algo eléctrico y ansioso cargaba el aire._

_No dio otro paso más, no hizo falta. Scully levantó la cabeza y muy despacio como si temiese poder equivocarse se giró hacia él._

_No hubo violines ni fuegos artificiales pero sí una sonrisa que debió ser la energía que impulsó el Big Bang e inspiró a los dioses para existir a los artistas para crear._

_Dios dos grandes zancadas más en dirección a Scully sin saber que las había dado. El mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies y el aire se evaporaba a su alrededor, todo lo que sus sentidos eran capaces de percibir era a Scully, tan cerca de nuevo._

_-Apuesto a que de pequeña nadie te encontraba cuando jugabas al escondite_

_-Es que nadie se molestaba en buscarme de verdad_

_La rodeó con sus brazos con cuidado de dejarle el suficiente espacio a William y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios, apenas la promesa de un beso que sin embargo amenazaba con ahogarlos en un maremagno de sentimientos._

_Apoyó su frente en la de ella sin soltarla del abrazo y susurró_

_-Te encontré_

era casi admirable como Krycek podía coger cualquier apelativo y reconvertirlo en un insulto mordaz sin apenas esfuerzo. Sacó a pasear su sonrisa socarrona de los domingos y volvió a arremeter contra ella.


	13. El Cabo del Miedo

_**No hay nada más espantoso que la elocuencia de un hombre que no dice la verdad - Tomás Caryle**_

Se levantó con la sensación extraña de haber dormido profundamente, perdiendo toda conciencia de lo que le rodeaba, algo que no hacía desde que tenía uso de razón. Se revolvió en la cama rodando entre las sábanas y haciéndose un nudo con ellas, aspirando profundamente antes de despedirse definitivamente del descanso. Las sábanas tenían un olor extraño, algo dulce y humano mezclado con polvos de talco que le desconcertaba con sensaciones que variaban entre la calma y la certeza de ser la pieza que no encaja en el puzzle.

Tenía todavía la ropa del día anterior puesta, arrugada y revuelta, con los vaqueros desabrochados y la cremallera a medio subir, se incorporó y se estiró como un gato arqueando la espalda y tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo como el modelo de una escultura griega y aguanto estoicamente las protestas de sus magulladuras que habían cambiado el color rojo por el morado durante la noche.

Tenía que darse una ducha y quitarse aquella ropa sudada y enrollada cuanto antes, seguro que Scully tenía algo de Mulder por alguna parte que se pudiese poner aunque confiar en el gusto del pijo mariquita de Mulder para la ropa podía ser bastante peligroso para su salud mental.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Dana Scully en el que había dormido con dirección al cuarto de baño quitándose la camiseta según avanzaba por el pasillo y pensando en cómo podría decirle a Mulder que había dormido en la cama de Scully de una manera lo suficientemente ambigua como para cabrearle.

-Te estaba esperando para desayunar

Se giró sobre sus propios talones con parsimonia y su habitual mirada de felino desafiante. Al otro extremo del pasillo, donde las paredes se ensanchaban dando paso al comedor Mónica Reyes estaba sentada a la mesa con los brazos cruzados en un gesto de paciencia más que de fastidio.

Krycek no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había esperado para desayunar, si es que alguna vez había ocurrido en absoluto.

Hizo memoria.

No, no había ocurrido jamás

Caminó descalzo y sin camiseta, exhibiendo sus recientes heridas de guerra sin ningún pudor y sin preocuparse por el vaquero desabrochado que se escurría sutilmente por sus caderas a cada paso hasta llegar al comedor y tuvo que contener algo parecido a las ganas de reír cuando vio la mesa puesta con el desayuno; café, leche, dos tazones vacíos con sus respectivas cucharas y un paquete de Cheereos.

De lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era de que nunca nadie había preparado un desayuno pensando en él y no por primera vez desde que la conoció se preguntó de qué recóndito y extraño lugar había surgid**o** aquella mujer que leía el aur**a** y mugía y era capaz de prepararle el desayuno.

-¿Es que nunca te han preparado el desayuno Alex?

Y que más veces de las que le gustaría era capaz de hacer algo parecido a leerle el pensamiento.

Separó la mesa la silla que estaba frente al que debía ser su tazón y se sentó con las piernas abiertas y la prótesis apoyada en el respaldo.

-Cuando desayuno con una mujer suele haber poca comida y poca ropa de por medio y mucho ejercicio – miró a izquierda y derecha rápidamente y escuchó atentamente unos segundos - ¿Estamos solos?

Ella sonrió indulgentemente y afirmó con la cabeza, descruzó los brazos, cogió el paquete de Cheerios y vertió parte del contenido en su tazón

-John y Skinner se han ido a trabajar, yo sigo oficialmente de vacaciones al menos durante otra semana y los Pistoleros se fueron anoche – le pasó el paquete de cereales a través de la mesa y cogió el brick de leche - ¿Crees que Mulder conseguirá encontrar a Dana?

¿Estaba de coña?

-Mulder solo es experto en dos cosas el melodrama barato y dar con la pelirroja.

Por Dios, podrían incluso usarlos de imanes humanos o algo así.

Cogió el paquete de cartón y lo elevó por encima de su cara vertiendo unos pocos cereales en su boca y haciéndolos crujir de un modo que lejos de resultar grosero parecía hasta educado. Cuando levantó la mirada Mónica le observaba analíticamente como a un bicho atrapado bajo la lente del microscopio.

- Qué

- Deberíamos hablar

Más bien debería vaciar la mesa pasando el brazo rápidamente sobre su superficie y tenderla a ella sobre la madera para hacerla gritar e impedir por todos los medios la conversación que Krycek veía venir. Como dijese algo sobre esconderle al orejas "su relación", ¡qué demonios! Si mencionaba la palabra "relación" para referirse a ellos dos tendría que hacer algo drástico. Arrancarse el brazo derecho a mordiscos y darse con él en la cabeza hasta caer inconsciente, o algo así.

- Yo creo que deberíamos follar en la pared del pasillo

-No me refería a John

Al parecer no solo estaba decidida a hablar pese a todos los intentos de Alex si no que además pretendía hacerlo en su típico modo críptico

-¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

- Anoche, cuando dije que estabas celoso no me refería a John.- Krycek la miró fijamente esperando la puntilla final- Me refería a Scully

Una carcajada seca cortó el aire.

- No sé cuales serán tus gustos pero Mulder no es taaaaaaan guapo, mona

- Creo que envidias su poder. Ese algo que hace que cuando ella habla todos los que están cerca se callen, ese respeto que emana, y sobre todo, envidias que solo tenga que chasquear los dedos para que Mulder cruce medio continente.

Justo lo que le faltaba. Al parecer el regalo de los Cheerios ya no eran calcamonías sino psicoanálisis matutinos

- No intentes analizarme, gente más lista y con más pentotal sódico que tú no lo ha conseguido

Aquello pareció detener su empeño por seguir la conversación, al menos durante unos cuantos instantes que Krycek aprovechó para seguir devorando los pequeños cereales agujereados

- Todos nosotros - y estaba claro que con aquel "nosotros le estaba excluyendo a él, como si fuese de una especie completamente diferente – tenemos nuestros motivos, gente a la que queremos y cosas que queremos hacer con ellos. Solo dime una cosa Alex. ¿Cuál es tu motivo para seguir luchando?

La conversación había adquirido un tono trascendental que Krycek prefería evitar a toda costa casi más aún que el tema de conversación que antes había pretendido evitar, pero seguía habiendo un algo especial en los ojos oscuros de Mónica Reyes, una especie de honestidad abrasadora que le impulsaba a contestar con algo parecido a la verdad en vez de con alguna de sus frases impertinentes.

-A veces, sobrevivir es el único motivo

Mónica se levantó de la mesa, sin prisa pero sin pausa y con la misma expresión serena y comprensiva, ligeramente alegre que parecía acompañarla siempre, rodeó la mesa y de un modo totalmente inesperado deslizó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Krycek y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios

- Piensa si eso te hace más fuerte o más débil.

Y desapareció con pasos silenciosos por el pasillo

La ironía era algo a lo que John Doggett no estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Las cosas pasaban, unas tras otras, unas con sentido y otras sin ello pero buscar un doble sentido en las acciones del pasado siempre le había parecido más propio de cínicos humoristas que de alguien como él pero en aquel momento, en el sótano oscuro de un edificio federal y enterrado desde hacía semanas entre papeles, Doggett no pudo evitar pensar que la situación era irónica. Él había llegado a los Expedientes X para encontrar a Mulder y ayudar a Scully y después de todo Mulder y Scully estaban en algún lugar desconocido y él estaba solo en aquella marginada sección haciendo el papeleo atrasado y revolviendo entre historias increíbles información sobre unos superhombres sobre los que no sabía que pensar o que creer.

Había pasado de _respetado agente_ a _amo del calabozo_ sin apenas darse cuenta.

Se sentaba en una mesa que parecía el trono de un mundo tenebroso y desconocido, que había sido de Mulder y luego de Scully y que no parecía suyo aunque tampoco parecía de nadie más.

Sonó el teléfono y tu**v**o que buscarlo por debajo de carpetas e informes de casos sin resolver antes de poder cogerlo.

-John Doggett

La voz al otro lado tardó unos segundos en contesta**r**

-John, soy yo

Y por "yo" John entendió perfectamente que sujetando un teléfono a unos kilómetros de distancia estaba su ex-mujer con la voz contenida y no supo que contestar así que se concentró en no colgar el teléfono.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro y el ruido que uno debe hacer al tragarse las lágrimas que aún se contienen en el lagrimal

-El próximo sábado, sobre las doce

Un día en concreto, una hora en concreto para decir adiós. Sonaba tan absurdo como que el mundo tuviese fecha de caducidad pero lo cierto es que la tenía y que él mismo estaba tratando de retrasarla.

-Pasaré a recogerte

Colgó el teléfono sabiendo que no había modo humano de terminar aquella conversación de otro modo – si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación – y que Bárbara no tenía intención de seguir hablando**. R**emovió la taza de café negro que sobresalía entre las carpetas y papeles y miró a su alrededor deteniendo la mirada en un punto concreto de la pared.

"Quiero Creer"

El póster le miraba fijamente, colgado, desafiándole con cada letra.

Después de todo John Doggett también quería creer, no en ovnis o conspiraciones ni en dioses todopoderosos que juegan a los dados con el destino de los hombres, quería creer que hizo todo lo posible para salvar a su hijo, quería creer que hizo todo lo posible para no herir a B**á**rbara y que estaba bien despedir a su hijo, que era lo correcto dejarle marchar y seguir viviendo. Quería creer desesperadamente que estuviese donde estuviese, su hijo le perdonaría.

Skinner se enderezó el nudo de la corbata y estiró la espalda todo lo que pudo antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar al despacho sin esperar respuesta. Un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió buena parte del cuerpo y se reprimió a sí mismo por estar algo nervioso. Caminó hasta el escritorio que presidía el despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Me alegro de que hallapodido hacer un hueco en su agenda con tan poca antelación

Skinner desvió la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de descreimiento ante la hipócrita cortesía de Albin Kersh

-Tengo una secretaria muy eficiente.

Kersh asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se recostó despreocupado sobre su propio sillón.

-Quiero que tenga en cuenta que esta reunión es simplemente cortesía profesional entre colegas.

Debajo del traje la piel de Skinner se erizó ante las palabras "cortesía profesional" y "colegas" pronunciadas en boca de Kersh. A pesar de tener el mismo rango dentro del FBI ambos sabían que trabajaban en bandos distintos y con propósitos a menudo contrarios donde no había cabida para la cortesía y llamarse a sí mismo "colegas" estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Cortesía profesional con respecto a qué?

Esta vez Kersh sonrió abiertamente, motivo más que suficiente de preocupación para Skinner. Disfrutaba con todas y cada una de aquellas reuniones en las que ambos sabían que hombres poderosos sin rostro le respaldaban y dejaban a Skinner con cada vez menos opciones.

-Con respecto a los Expedientes X

-Qué pasa con ellos

La reacción de Skinner fue más visceral y menos estudiada de lo acostumbrado. Bastantes problemas tenían ya con Krycek entre ellos y Mulder y Scully des**a**parecidos como para tener que soportar otra de aquellas continuas sesiones de evaluación a las que Albin Kresh se empeñaba en someter a los Expedientes X periódicamente.

- He dado orden de cerrar la sección.

-No puede hacer eso.

Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Skinner aún sabiendo que no eran en absoluto las más adecuadas.

-Claro que puedo. Según el reglamento del FBI una sección debe de constar de, al menos, dos agentes asignados permanentemente a dicha sección y los Expedientes X, a día de hoy no cumplen con el reglamento, por no mencionar lo caros que le salen a la administración central.

-Que la agente Scully esté de baja por maternidad no significa que su asignación permanente a los Expedientes X haya variado en forma alguna.

-Por supuesto que la agente Scully sigue conservando su puesto, aunque dudo que en su actual situación, con un recién nacido, quiera continuar en una sección tan tendente a… riesgos.

Skinner tragó saliva intentando aparentar calma y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo en un gesto de falsa indiferencia. Aquello era justo lo que no necesitaban.

-Esa es una decisión que tendrá que tomar la agente Scully

-En cualquier caso la agente Scully es UNA agente asignada a la sección, es de hecho la única agente asignada a la sección, después de que Fox Mulder fuese despedido y no hay que olvidar que el agente Doggett fue asignado a la sección por mi **o**rden expresa y únicamente hasta que encontrase al agente Mulder, cosa que ya ha hecho, lo cual, hace caducar su asignación.

No podía estar pasando, no en aquel momento cuando necesitaban los Expedientes X más que nunca para seguir controlando con ciertos recursos a los supersoldados. Skinner ni siquiera fue capaz de volver a abrir la boca, se levantó de la silla sin ninguna ceremoniosidad y no esperó a que Albin Kersh le diese sus cordiales despedidas.

-Confío en que le haga llegar las noticias a la agente Scully.

Tampoco esta vez contestó, abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró tras él con más fuerza de la que sabía que era necesaria.

Un completo y absoluto silencio despertó a Mulder.

Estaba acostumbrado al ruido de los vecinos, de la televisión encendida y de la ciudad al otro lado de la ventana mientras dormía y la ausencia total de sonidos molestos fue el elemento desconcertante que le arrancó del sueño.

Abrió los ojos y casi de inmediato una primera ola de pánico le cerró de golpe la boca del estómago. No solo no reconocía el silencio que le rodeaba sino que tampoco identificaba la luz brillante que se colaba por la rendija de unas cortinas desconocidas y además, definitivamente se encontraba en una cama demasiado grande para su cuerpo malacostumbrado a un sofá limitado.

Se incorporó de la cama súbitamente, con el sueño y la realidad aún mezclados y revueltos en su mente y un pensamiento destacó claramente por encima del caos como era habitual

_Scully_

Y tras él, el resto de pensamientos que se iban disgregando de los retazos de quimeras, definiéndose con nitidez y dejando los sueños al olvido.

_Scully. _

_William. _

_Supersoldados. _

_Wimington. _

_La encontré. _

_Los encontré_

_Respiró hondo y se levantó tranquilamente de la cama para descorrer las persianas avanzando descalzo y desgarbado hacia la ventana. Tenía las articulaciones entumecidas, la boca seca y sol que dejaba entrar en la habitación le cegaba lo cual solo podía significar que había dormido más que sus habituales cinco horas diarias._

_Se alejó de los rayos directos del Sol e ignoró un rugido atronador de su estómago mientras paseaba por la habitación tratando de encontrar la ropa que no recordaba haberse quitado la noche anterior, claro que tampoco recordaba mucho después de encontrar a Scully y meterse en la casa. Probablemente cayó casi desmayado después de demasiadas horas viviendo casi exclusivamente de subidones de adrenalina y Scully hizo el resto._

_-Ey_

_Scully apareció _**_en_**_ la puerta justo después de que el eco de esa única palabra dejó de resonar en la habitación._

_-Ey_

_Se sentía ridículo. Con los ojos hinchados, en calzoncillos, sin afeitar… se sentía cansado, prescindible… mayor, ella en cambio parecía la re-encarnación de Atenea y Afr_**_o_**_dita apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Luminosa, resplandeciente, con las puntas del pelo rojo acariciándole los hombros casi desnudos de no ser por los delgados tirantes de su camiseta negra a juego con un par de vaqueros desgastados._

_-Solo venía a comprobar que seguías respirando – avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación con pasos extremadamente lentos y las manos entrecruzadas- no pretendía despertarte_

_-No lo has hecho – buscó por toda la habitación su ropa para esconderse tras ella- ¿Cuánto he dormido?_

_-Más que la Bella Durmiente. Estaba a punto de llamar al Príncipe Encantado pero no he sido capaz de decidir si debía buscarlo en la guía por la "P" o por la "E" _

_Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Si no hubiese sido porque era redundante se hubiese enamorado de ella en aquel mismo momento por ofrecerle la salida del chiste fácil_

_-¿Qué? ¿Tú no eres el Príncipe Encantador? Debería haberlo sospechado cuando has entrado sin mallas y sin caballo_

_Scully se sonrió bajando la cabeza en un gesto casi vergonzoso y Mulder se quedó sin aire en un solo suspiro._

_Estaba aterrorizado, más de lo que hubiese sido capaz de expresar con palabras y un puñado de gestos. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo tenía a Scully delante a solas, sin peligros de muerte inminentes ni investigaciones tras las que esconderse, solo ellos dos y el peso de las conversaciones que deberían haber tenido._

_Durante más de siete años la vida les había cambiado y acercado de un modo que nadie hubiese podido imaginar pero en los últimos meses Mulder no podía evitar preguntarse si quizá lo sucedido desde su muerte había cambiado las cosas. _

_Localizó su camiseta en el extremo contrario de la habitación, en una silla cercana a la puerta, fijó su mirada en la prenda como si fuese a convertirse en sal si la desviaba por un solo momento y fue hacia ella hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino._

_-Te he echado de menos_

_Tan bajito que a parte de Mulder solo los perros hubiesen podido oírlo._

_Hubiese querido contestarle que conocía la sensación, que Krycek resultaba entretenido un rato pero que a la larga resultaba cargante y se aburría si nadie le cuestionaba con la mirada en dosis diarias, hubiese querido hacerlo y lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque la miró a los ojos y oyó cómo se le rompía el alma desgarrándose en jirones diminutos._

_"Te he echado de menos" y un velo cristalino de emoción contenida en sus pupilas añadía "el último mes, el último año, llevo toda una vida echándote de menos"_

_Las palabras quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano una vez más y no pudo hacer otra cosa que recorrer la poca distancia que los separaba, coger su cara con ambas manos y perderse en su boca besándola como si no existiese el mañana ni el ayer._

_Había urgencia y había ternura y había necesidad que emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, que solo se calmaba cuando Scully respondía con igual intensidad a cada uno de los movimientos de su lengua._

_Pasó el tiempo, un tiempo eterno que pareció durar apenas unos segundos, probablemente debido a la emoción y la falta de oxígeno en un cocket mortal cuando finalmente un minúsculo porcentaje de su sang_**_re_**_ decidió pasearse de nuevo por su cerebro y tuvo que hacer el sobrehumano esfuerzo de separarse de ella _**_a_**_penas unos milímetros, lo justo para pronunciar una única palabra._

_-¿William?_

_-Está bien, estará dormido, al menos, dos horas más_

_Dos horas. Sip, podía hacer algo en esas dos horas_

_Volvió a besarla, con las manos enredadas entre los mechones rojos que parecían incendiarse a su tacto y los brazos de Scully que serpenteaban por su espalda, alborotándole con las puntas de los dedos los pelos de la nuca y causándole algo parecido a los escalofríos._

_Sobraba ropa y faltaba piel, y no pretendía quejarse pero la diferencia de alturas estaba empezando a incomodar a sus vértebras._

_Bajó las manos desde su pelo a su espalda y a su cintura y la cogió con fuerza levantándola hasta llevarla al borde de la cama y se dejó caer arrastrando a Scully con él._

_Dios cómo la había echado de menos. _

_Cuando tuvo que separarse para respirar comenzó a besar cada una de sus pecas, cada uno de los lunares tatuados en su blanca piel que había al descubierto, tirando y estirando la ropa para desvestir más piel, dejando marcado el sensible territorio conquistado con leves rojeces provocadas por su incipiente barba, dejándolos a los dos desnudos y expectantes sobre las sábanas de la cama deshecha._

_Ni supersoldados, ni Krycek, ni conspiración. El mundo fuera de aquella casa podía acabarse y a él le parecería perfecto siempre que pudiese seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo por toda la eternidad._

_Acarició sus pechos, jugueteando casi con ellos, poniendo el resto de su cuerpo en contacto con el de Scully en el mayor número de centímetros cuadrados de piel posible como si su alma necesitase absorberla completamente y siguió besándola aquí y allá, dónde alcanzaran sus labios._

_Sus antebrazos comenzaron a protestar insistentemente por estar aguantando todo su peso para no aplastar a Scully, se giró sobre sí mismo apoyándose de lado en la cama y ella hizo el resto, aprovechó el balanceo para ponerse encima de él y pase_**_ó_**_ sus manos por el torso de Mulder sin romper aquel beso lento, profundo y perezoso._

_Mulder estaba convencido de que solo besar a Scully de aquel modo era una de las experiencias sexuales más gratificantes de su vida, pero no era suficiente. Debía de ser fantástico, magnífico… perfecto, y si no era así tendría que irse a buscar un desierto para meter la cabeza debajo de la arena y no volver a salir jamás hasta que algún alien le quemase el culo._

_Siguieron besándose tan profundo como pudieron, afanándose en alargar las caricias, añadir más presión frotándose el uno contra el otro. _

_Estaba absolutamente aterrado. Un miedo casi paralizante de no ser por la situación, que apenas le dejaba respirar y le impedía decir ni siquiera alguna de todo el torrente de palabras que debería decir._

_Tienes que hacerlo bien, tienes que hacerlo bien, tienes que hacerlo mejro de lo que jamás has hecho algo en tu vida _

_No dejaba de repetírselo. Había fallado tantas veces intentando expresarse correctamente con palabras que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que Scully dudase de él ni un solo momento más y si el único modo en que podía hacerlo era haciéndole el amor todo el día y toda la noche así sería._

_Cuando se hizo necesaria otra pausa para respirar Scully comenzó a besarle el cuello, justo detrás de la oreja y como activadas por un resorte las manos de Mulder bajaron desde su espalda resbalando por las caderas hasta el lugar justo donde las piernas terminan y los eufemismos empiezan._

_Sería perfecto. Fue como un flash de luz blanca, una revelación, un momento o místico o como quiera que se llamase a los instantes en lo que todo se ve absolutamente claro y en ese momento Mulder solo la veía a ella, sudorosa y gloriosa encima suyo._

_Cualquier cosa que hiciesen estando juntos sería perfecta para él_

_Scully hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara y sonrió, se incorporó quedando a horcajadas con las manos apoyadas en su pecho y la mirada fija en sus ojos, moviéndose solo lo necesario para frotarse mínimamente contra la erección de Mulder y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento y respirar profundamente para no terminar antes de tiempo._

_El silencio de la habitación y la luz que entraba por las ventanas los envolvía creando una atmósfera extraña y maravillosa y con sus ojos permanentemente fijos en los del otro, Scully dio el último gran paso y se deslizó sobre Mulder hasta que sus nalgas tocaron sus muslos. Sin dejar de mirarse._

_-¡Sí!_

_Mulder se dio cuenta de que era la primera palabra que pronunciaba en bastante tiempo, algo completamente inusual, pero todas sus neuronas parecían sobrecargadas con las sensaciones y las pocas que aún funcionaban solo repetían una y otra vez las mismas cinco palabras "Te he echado de menos"._

_Le ardía el pecho donde Scully se estaba apoyando con sus manos como el resto de la piel con la que contactaban y le ardía el alma con cada embestida y cada jadeo de Scully y cada emoción reflejada en sus ojos._

_Una, dos, tres embestidas más, más frecuentes, ligeramente más insistentes y Scully se empezó a tensar a su alrededor echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su marfilíneo cuello expuesto, mordiéndose los labios, carnosos y voluptuosos después de tantos besos y su piel reluciendo como la de una diosa a la luz de la mañana. Su mera imagen fue suficiente para llevar a Mulder al límite y mientras Scully respira hondo reponiéndose de su reciente orgasmo, Mulder susurraba una y otra las mismas cinco palabras_

_"Te he echado de menos, teheechado demenos, teheechadode menos…"_

_Unos golpes secos alertaron a John de la presencia de alguien fuera del despacho_

_-¿Agente Doggett?_

_No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando las gafas brillantes de Skinner aparecieron detrás de la puerta, después de todo, tampoco había tanta gente que bajase a saludarle aquellos días._

_-¿Hay alguna noticia de…?_

_-No_

_La interrupción de la pregunta fue brusca pero era mejor no decir nombres y no comentar demasiado en según qué lugares, aunque lo cierto era, que habían caído en una especie de rutina supersticiosa. _

_No se habla demasiado de lo que puede salir mal_

_Era una especie de regla de oro contra aquella de Murphy que decía que si algo podía salir mal, saldría mal y además lo haría en el peor momento que parecía perseguirles y morderles en el culo a menudo._

_-Le invito a comer_

_No era como si Skinner y él no comiesen nunca juntos pero John Doggett podía jurar que aquella era la primera vez que el director adjunto le hacía una invitación formal y eso, le hacía sospechar que algo iba especialmente mal._

_Se levantó de la silla y cerró los expedientes que tenía abiertos sin mediar media palabra más. Todos estaban preocupados por no tener noticias de Mulder – ni de Scully – y si había malas noticias era mejor saberlas cuanto antes y no retrasar lo inevitable par a poder archivar unos papeles correctamente._

_Avanzaron rápido por los pasillos habitualmente desiertos y abandonaron el Edgar Houver sin mediar más palabras dirigiéndose sin necesidad de decirlo a un pub cercano al que solían ir a tomar alguna copa o comentar según qué informes._

_El lugar era un pequeño antro situado en el bajo de un edificio residencial de modo que sus paredes estaban insonorizadas y por las ventanas situadas en lo alto de las paredes no entraba demasiada luz ni oxígeno. Las luces amarilleaban la realidad y hacían aún más denso un ambiente que había que apartar con los brazos para poder pasar. Era un lugar de viejos solitarios y veteranos de guerra, justo como ellos._

_Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa marrón en un lateral del local, ni demasiado cerca de la barra ni lo suficientemente lejos como para que pareciese que tenían algo que esconder y le hicieron una seña habitual al camarero del que solo sabían su nombre._

_-Lo de siempre Jimmy_

_Esperaron a que el camarero regresase con el pedido y Doggett dio un sorbo a su tónica con limón esperando que Skinner soltase el bombazo_

_-Kersh va a cerrar los Expedientes X_

_Si John Dogget hubiese sido un hombre fácilmente impresionable, probablemente se habría atragantado con su bebida._

_-No puede hacer eso_

_-Sí que puede, su asignación a los expedientes X solo fue provisional y condicionada a la resolución del caso de Mulder y con Mulder fuera del FBI solo queda Scully en la sección, que aunque no estuviese en baja por maternidad, es insuficiente para mantener la sección abierta._

_Genial, simplemente Estupendo. Kersh le reasignaría otra sección, probablemente con algún cargo menor y cerraría los expedientes X y con Mulder fuera del FBI aquello reduciría casi al completo sus posibilidades de seguir recabando los datos que necesitaban._

_-Tiene que haber un modo _

_-Si lo hay, yo no lo he encontrado_

_Una punzada incómoda se alojó en el estómago de John y por primera vez desde que escuchó el nombre de Fox Mulder se preguntó si era eso lo que él había sentido todas y cada una de las veces que habían intentado acabar con él burocráticamente. _

_Scully había tenido razón cuando se lo dijo antes de marcharse con la baja por maternidad debajo del brazo, los Expedientes X le habían enganchado y no iba a ser capaz de dejarlo por mucho que Kersh se lo impidiese._

_-¿Cuál es el plan?_

_Porque John conocía a los hombres como Walter Skinner, eran hombres de pocas palabras e intenciones claras, como él, y estaba claro que tenía que haber un plan._

_-De momento y hasta que podamos hacer algo más, hay que intentar pasar todos los archivos al ordenador, empezando por los más importantes, una vez en la intranet, yo podré acceder a ellos y sacarlos del edificio sin muchos problemas._

_-Y después, qué haremos con ellos_

_Era la pregunta clave y era lo que Doggett había querido preguntarle a Skinner en las últimas horas. Qué debían de hacer después, entregarle a Krycek la información no parecía de lejos lo más acertado y sin Mulder ni Scully, los Chicos parecían la única salida, aunque dudaba que aquellos tres chiflados de la informática tuvieran mucha más idea que ellos sobre qué debían de hacer en el siguiente paso._

_-Tendremos que averiguar qué es lo que sabe Krycek, o por lo menos que han estado buscando este último mes_

_Se le ocurrían unos cuantos modos de intentar sacarle la información que incluían puños y cuerda aunque en lugar de eso solo dijo_

_-Hablaré con Mónica_

_Lo cual además le daba la excusa perfecta para aproximarse a ella, no es que necesitase realmente excusas pero… bueno, no se consideraba a si mismo un estandarte del hombre moderno de los noventa._

_-Hágalo, y de paso, intente que le cuente algo de Chicago._

_Skinner sonrió socarronamente como solo los tipos duros entre colegas saben hacer y le dio un largo trago a su vaso de soda con lima._

_Scully se despertó en una cama a medio hacer que no era la suya, en una habitación a medio iluminar que no le era realmente familiar y la sensación de que faltaba alguien que llenase la otra mitad._

_Se levantó sin prestarle ninguna atención al reloj, a juzgar por la luz del sol debía ser casi mediodía y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Abrió la puerta del armario y se puso una bata anudándola en la cintura según salí_**_a_**_ descalza de la habitación._

_Escuchó atentamente y en silencio pero el intercomunicador de la habitación de William estaba apagado y no se oía ningún signo de vida en el piso superior._

_Según iba bajando las escalera_**_s_**_ unos balbuceos ininteligibles la hicieron sonreír pero la imagen con la que se encontró cuando terminó de descender la dejó sin aire en los pulmones y con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con seguir su curso hacia el lagrimal ._

_A apenas unos metros de ella Mulder casi de espaldas y sin camiseta tenía a William en brazos y se empeñaba en balbucearle y gesticularle como si le fuese la vida en ello_

_-… y quiero que quede claro, da igual lo calvo que sea Skinner, YO soy tu padre. Pa -pá_

_Scully tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tirarse boca arriba en e_**_l_**_ suelo y reírse hasta que se quedase sin lágrimas y le doliesen las abdominales._

_No sabía como había sucedido pero viendo a William y a Mulder en aquella cocina sabía que había sucedido; tenía una familia, la familia con la que siempre había soñado, con sus imperfecciones y sus pequeñas colonizaciones extraterrestres. _

_-¿No es un poco pronto para iniciarle en las películas de Star Wars _

_Mulder se dio la vuelta algo sobresaltado y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella avanzaba por la cocina hasta sentarse en una silla cercana_

_-Nunca es demasiado pronto para enseñarle la historia de disfunciones familiares de los Sk_**_y_**_walker_

_Scully sonrió y acarició la cabeza de William que se debatía entre le sueño y la vigilia y alargó un poco más el momento que sabía que tenía que terminar_

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Creí que los Pistoleros no sabían…_

_-No lo sabían – Mulder hizo una pausa cauta y Scully tragó saliva – el chip. Hay un localizador y Krycek sabía dónde estaba._

_No le sorprendía en absoluto pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío y llevarse la mano a la nuca_

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_Si Krycek le había dado el localizador podía deducir que ambos habían sobrevivido al misterioso viaje por difícil que pareciese._

_-Fuimos a Chicago. Krycek sabía dónde estaban ubicados todos los archivos del Sindicato. Tu nombre estaba en ellos_****

_-Eso ya lo sabíamos._

_- William estaba en ellos._

_Aquello cortó el aire y lo hizo de hielo, irrespirable_**_. E_**_l temor de que William no hubiese sido un milagro si no una artimaña más de aquellos desalmados con Dios sabía qué propósito era algo que Dana Scully no estaba segura de poder aceptar._

_-No… no es posible_

_-Según esos archivos, la colonización está marcada desde los años cincuenta, desde Rosswell o quizá antes, 22 de Diciembre del 2012 y desde entonces el Sindicato se dedicó a recabar información por una parte y buscar un modo de neutralizar la colonización por el otro._

_-No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con William o con…_

_-Los supersoldados creen que habrá un humano capaz de conducirlos hacia la derrota o hacia la victoria, una persona que tendrá características especiales heredadas de sus padres. Tú y yo tenemos esas características, Scully._

_William era un niño sano, perfectamente normal, tenía miles de pruebas médicas que lo demostraban, tenía que haber un error, su hijo era perfectamente normal_

_- Pero Mulder, eso no significa que William tenga ningún tipo de características especiales._

_-Eso ahora mismo no importa, lo importante es que ellos lo creen y mientras sigan creyéndolo no le harán daño y William estará a salvo pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de pararlos._

_Scully asintió pensativa. William estaba a salvo de momento y eso era lo importante, después del cáncer_****_ de la muerte de Mulder y de innumerables luchas que parecían perdidas a priori había aprendido a combatir en el momento adecuado. Por lo pronto era evidente que tenían que volver._

_-Comenzaré a preparar las maletas._

_Pero no se levantó, un destello en la mirada de Mulder demasiado parecido al pánico la mantuvo pegada en el asiento. Había algo más._

_-¿Mulder? – pero no contestó, simplemente se limitó a arrullar a William - ¿Algo va mal?_

_La respuesta no fue inmediata aunque Scully tampoco lo esperaba, cruzó pacientemente las manos por encima de la mesa de la cocina y tomó aire disimuladamente preparándose para lo que fuese que le iba a decir_

_-Estaba pensando… estaba pensando que este lugar es bonito, es… el tipo de lugar donde la gente es amable con sus vecinos y tienen perros y vallas blancas en el jardín – levantó la mirada de William para mirarla a ella y había algo de tristeza en sus ojos – es el tipo de lugar donde a ti te gustaría vivir_

_Vale, estaba dispuesta a admitir que no era el tipo de conversación que estaba esperando._

_-No entiendo que me quieres decir_

_-Quiero decir que tú encajas aquí y yo no sé dónde encajo, quiero decir que no sé que ha pasado en todos los meses en los que yo no he estado y no sé si sigues queriendo que forme parte de esto… - suspiró hondo y miró al techo – ni siquiera estoy seguro de que alguna vez hayas querido. ¿Y si lo logramos? ¿Y si conseguimos detenerlos? ¿Qué pasará después? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si descubres que no es lo que quieres? No es por citar a Sandra Bullock pero dicen que las relaciones basadas en situaciones extremas nunca funcionan._

_Ahí estaba, con su hijo en brazos poniendo el corazón sobre la mesa y Scully quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Para ella seguía siendo un misterio c_**_ó_**_mo después de todo lo que había pasado, Mulder, podía seguir siendo un hombre bueno de nobles intenciones pero era un misterio todavía mayor cómo podía haber sobrevivido en el mundo aquel niño de doce años que seguía culpándose por la falta de su hermana, inseguro e incapaz de creer que se merecía que le quisiesen._

_Se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló al lado de la suya abrazándole por la cintura_

_-Haremos que funcione – inspiró hondo y escuchó los latidos de su corazón a través de la piel – además, he oído que las relaciones basadas en colonizaciones alienígenas siempre funcionan_

_-… y a las 17:50 tiene una reunión en la sala de personal con el gabinete de la supervisora de recursos humanos…_

_Otra reunión con recursos humanos, probablemente para resolver el tema de la baja por maternidad de Scully o alguna tramitación burocrática similar. _

_-…para revisar los últimos índices de productividad, a las 18:40…_

_Con las gafas en la mano, casi mordiendo la patilla Walter Skinner observaba parapetado detrás de su impresionante escritorio a su secretaria leer su pesada agenda con todas las citas para el día siguiente con un gesto neutro en la cara que intentaba ocultar su falta total y absoluta de interés en las dichosas citas del infierno_

_-…y eso es todo_

_La habitación parecía inmensa alrededor de Kimberly, perfectamente parada en el punto preciso con la pesada agenda en las manos, el brillante pelo rojo recogido en un millar de pequeñas pinzas de colores y una falda y unos tacones imposibles que podrían haberla catapultado al reparto de "Ally MacBeal"._

_-Gracias Kim, eso es todo por ahora._

_Lo dijo aunque no quería decirlo._

_Conspiraciones, bandos, decisiones vitales, situaciones en las que nadie podía ganar, Apocalipsis, y demasiados demonios y pecados por expiar no le daban tregua a Walter Skinner, pero a veces, entre las cuatro paredes de su despacho, quizá tomando un café, hablar con su secretaria le hacia mantener la perspectiva, recordar que era por personas como ella por las que merecían la pena los sacrificios, personas que no sabían que la espada de Damocles había empezado a caer y era solo cuestión de tiempo que empezase a cortar; personas con problemas terrenales, hipotecas, divorcios u olvidarse del cumpleaños de un amigo._

_Ya no recordaba la última vez que había celebrado su cumpleaños, seguramente el año que se separó fue el último. Qué importaba de todos modos_

_-Hasta mañana, señor._

_El repicar de sus zapatos fue suavizándose en la lejanía después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. _

_Kim a veces, tenía el poder de reconfortarle con una taza de café, o una sonrisa amable. Era algo que todavía no le habían podido arrebatar, la ilusión vana de que quizá algún día todavía fuese posible sentarse a tomar un café con una sonrisa amable sin más complicaciones que elegir entre azúcar o sacarina._

_El molesto ruido del intercomunicador rompió su hilo de pensamiento y casi le sobresaltó por un momento justo antes de presionar el botón que dejaba escapar su voz_

_-¿Si Kim?_

_-Es la hora de comer señor y no tiene ninguna reunión hasta dentro de hora y media ¿Quiere que llame a la cafetería para que le reserven una mesa antes de que me vaya a comer?_

_Una de las impagables ventajas de ser director adjunto, poder comer en el reservado de la cafetería. Aislado y solo. Las diversiones de su cargo nunca se acababan._

_-No, gracias Kim. Ya pediré que me suban algo. Puedes irte a comer_

_Apenas había levantado el dedo del intercomunicador cuando un leve repiqueteo de nudillos en la puerta le hizo levantar la mirada del escritorio y abandonar totalmente las gafas sobre la carpeta manila que probablemente contuviese algún importante informe de control de gastos al que debería estar prestándole alguna atención. Antes incluso de que pudiese darse cuenta, una bandeja de comida con las piernas de su secretaria se dirigía a su mesa de juntas._

_-Carrey está enferma y he pensado que ya que ibas a comer aquí… bueno, he pensado que no te importaría._

_Resultaba casi cómico cómo cambiaba las maneras formales por el tuteo con la misma facilidad con la que el reloj marcaba los descansos de la jornada laboral. Resultaba aún más cómico pensar que a él pudiese importarle comer con ella. _

_-No, por supuesto que no. _

_Se levantó casi ceremoniosamente para ir hasta la mesa de juntas donde le esperaba una ensalada de pasta un par de sándwiches de pastrami para cada uno y una botella grande de agua mineral con gas con dos vasos de la cafetería._

_-¿Sabes que el índice de secretarios trabajando para el FBI es todavía menor que el índice de agentes femeninas que había en los cinco primeros años en los que se admitieron mujeres? -se metió dos tenedoradas de ensalada de pasta en la boca ante la discreta sonrisa de Skinner y comenzó a quitarle el envoltorio de plástico a uno de sus sándwiches – ¡Es más, en el convenio ni reconoce que haya trabajadores de ambos sexos!_

_Skinner bebió un sorbo de agua con gas e intentó con poco éxito disimular la sonrisa de su voz_

_-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?_

_-¡El convenio de los agentes federales sí lo hace!_

_-¿Lo hace?_

_Kimberly lanzó una mirada falsamente indignada y se aclaró la voz antes de continuar_

_-Según el artículo 6 cláusula… no me acuerdo; los trabajadores que trabajen bajo la categoría de "agente especial del FBI" tanto femeninos, como masculinos deberán comportarse con decoro con sus compañeros aún cuando no estén en horario laboral –recitó casi como si estuviese leyéndolo en una pantalla-. Aunque es una cláusula tremendamente estúpida. ¿Sabías que si dos agentes del FBI se quieren casar antes tienen que pedir un permiso especial al gabinete de personal sino quieren ser sancionados?_

_Era más una formalidad que un requisito en realidad, pero a Skinner le intrigaba sobremanera toda aquella indignación de Kim respecto al tema. Después de todo, ella no era agente federal, no tenía por qué preocuparse_

_-Se supone que pretende evitar que los asuntos personales de los agentes que investigan un caso interfieran con dicha investigación._

_-¿Se supone que la gente que no está casada no tiene relaciones personales? Fíjese en Mulder y Scully- hizo una pausa dramática mirando a Skinner fijamente esperando una réplica que nunca llegó – osea que dos agentes no se pueden casar._

_-No._

_-Pero sí podrían casarse, por ejemplo, un trabajador federal y alguien del cuerpo administrativo- esta vez la pausa fue obligada mientras Walter Skinner tosía nerviosamente tras atragantarse con un trozo de pastrami – me refería a que si Mulder por ejemplo, fuese un secretario, no habría ningún problema, ¿verdad?_

_-Mulder desarrollando labores administrativas definitivamente sería un problema_

_-Pero podrían casarse._

_Skinner empezaba a preguntarse no sólo cómo era que habían llegado a aquel punto de la conversación sino por qué no estaba comiendo en el reservado de la cafetería sin riesgo de morir ahogado con su propia comida. Aunque después de todo, tal vez tan poco era tan horrible morir atragantado si se llevaba la imagen de Kim engullendo a dos mejillas ensalada de pasta mientras se recolocaba con las diminutas pinzas de colores un mechón de pelo que se empeñaba en caer sobre sus azules ojos. Podría sonreír con esa imagen una eternidad_

_- Sí._

_-Para ser todos tan listos tienen normas muy estúpidas_

_Alguien debería grabar esa frase en piedra y exhibirla en el hall, quizá lo propusiese en su próxima reunión con el director._

_-De todos modos, tampoco es que tenga importancia. Mulder ya no trabaja en el FBI_

_Pinchó con el tenedor los últimos restos de su ensalada de pasta y se los metió a la boca esperando el cambio de tema de su secretaria_

_-En realidad técnicamente sí._

_Al parecer estaba predestinado a morir atragantado. Dio un gran trago de agua con gas y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su sorpresa cuando preguntó_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que técnicamente Fox Mulder aún es agente especial del FBI – Skinner empezaba a sospechar que esas pausas dramáticas no eran más que excusas para divertirse con sus reacciones. Kimberly suspiró y miró fugazmente al techo como si fuese a explicarle de dónde venían los niños- cuando el director adjunto Kersh "invitó a marcharse" del bureau a Mulder, él estaba todavía oficialmente muerto y legalmente, y sé que esto va a sonar extraño, no se puede despedir a un muerto._

_Qué demonios…_

_-¿Puede trabajar pero no se le puede despedir?_

_-Básicamente sí. Una de las condiciones para retractar un certificado de defunción es cotizar al estado al menos durante 3 meses. Es una ley con vistas a los casos de desaparecidos que terminan dándose por muertos y que luego reaparecen, pero en cualquier caso es aplicable._

_-¿Y durante ese tiempo no se le puede despedir?_

_-No._

_¿Cómo es que su secretaria siempre parecía mucho más lista que él?_

_-¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?!_

_-¡¡Nadie me preguntó!!_

_Debería hacer una anotación al respecto en algún lugar, algo así como "preguntarle a Kim más a menudos si se puede despedir a los muertos" seguro que quedaba bien en su agenda junto con "preparar la resistencia a la colonización extraterrestre" o "revisar el informe sobre el hombre lobo"._

_- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

_-¿Cualquiera que se ha_**_y_**_a mirado la ley?_

_-Kim…_

_-Lo cual tratándose del cuartel general del FBI y teniendo en cuanta que contamos un departamento jurídico de 20 abogados en plantilla debemos de ser unos…tres en total_

_A veces compensaba. No tener un compañero como en los viejos tiempos, y el papeleo y las estúpidas reuniones y lamerle el culo al director, si a cambio tenía a Kim de secretaria. _

_Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, se abalanzó sobre Kim sin pensarlo ni mucho ni poco ni nada y cogiéndola de los hombros la besó en la mejilla con un breve "gracias, Kim" antes de salir casi corriendo del despacho. Tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas desde una línea segura y tenía que ser en ese preciso instante_


	14. Volver

_**Hay tantas realidades como puntos de vista porque el punto de vista cambia el panorama - Ortega y Gassett**_

Hacía un sol de justicia y ni una sola nube se atrevía a irrumpir en los dominios celestes del Astro Rey . El mar estaba revuelto y la brisa húmeda y violenta hicieron que Barbara tiritase unos instantes al bajarse del coche mientras se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta de lana.

Habían ido en el coche de John aunque desde que saliesen de Washington había conducido ella. Doggett no recordaba haber estado nunca en aquel lugar, en aquella cala solitaria y rocosa que estaba lejos de todas partes aunque, a saber, había estado en tantos sitios cuyo paisaje después había olvidado…

Bajó del asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta abriendo la trasera.

Ahí estaba, asegurada con unas cuerdas agobiantes en una imagen que haría lo posible por no retener en la memoria por mucho tiempo. No le gustaba la idea de llevar la urna con las cenizas de su hijo atada con cuerdas pero no habría soportado llevarla en el maletero como si no fuese más que un vulgar objeto.

El aire frío y salado se le metía entre los cabellos y los huesos y la arena de la playa se colaba por los calcetines y los zapatos poco apropiados con cada paso que daban en dirección al mar.

Él mismo se sentía poco apropiado

Avanzaron por las dunas y las rocas y la arena mojada hasta que el mar les mojó los zapatos y después avanzaron tres pasos más sin importar los zapatos ni los pantalones ni el agua gélida que acuchillaba la piel que tocaba.

John aspiró hondo la brisa del mar e inconscientemente abrazó más fuerte la caja que sujetaba entre los brazos, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión neutra excepto por unas pequeñas arrugas forzadas en el ceño.

Tragó saliva y olió el yodo de la arena, sintió el entumecimiento de las rodillas y un escalofrío cuando Bárbara se agarró a su antebrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, escuchó el ulular del viento esquivo entre las rocas y el estallido de las olas al romper en la costa y una risa infantil, lejana y posiblemente imaginaria que resonaba con eco en su cabeza.

Había llegado hasta allí pero se resistía a dar el último paso, el paso definitivo.

-No es una rendición John

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a la que había sido su mujer que le sonreía tristemente y por primera vez, realmente la creyó.

Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a abrir la tapa de la urna

-Quizá… quizá deberíamos decir algo

Barbará negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empujadas por la fuerza del aire barrían sus mejillas

-Llevamos demasiados años haciéndolo, ya no nos queda nada más que decir

Comprendió que tenía razón, que era el momento de decir adiós, de quitar la tapa y volcar la urna y dejar de luchar contra un pasado que no podía cambiar, y mientras las cenizas volaban en un horizonte incierto algo dentro de John Doggett terminó de cerrarse, como una herida abierta recién cauterizada; dolía y no estaba curada, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó que una inmensa pena le arrastrase a las lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que lloraba en público por su hijo y de algún modo era la primera vez que lloraba por él y no por sí mismo.

Se abrazó a Bárbara entre sollozos y ese perfume dulce, cómodo y familiar que había olvidado y no había echado de menos. Era curioso pero se sentía más cerca de ella de lo que había estado en años. Una sensación cálida y cómoda como cuando te pones un zapato viejo.

-Ahora puedes navegar

Fue apenas un murmullo, un pensamiento en voz alta.

Cuando Luke tenía 4 años montó por primera vez en velero, y les preguntó si cuando fuese mayor podría tener un barco y vivir en él y nunca parar de navegar.

Ahora podía navegar y podía dar paseos por la luna y comer galletas con trozos de chocolate antes de acostarse.

Y el recuerdo de su hijo le invadió de un modo como no lo había hecho antes. Con tristeza por lo perdido pero sin ira, sin rabia, sin un dolor agudo en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Ahora se había convertido en algo templado y liviano que no pesaba en el alma.

A veces el dolor nos cambia y nos deforma, nos convierte en algo tortuoso y oscuro, y a veces, cuando se consigue ver más allá, el dolor nos hace mejores y más fuertes.

Más humanos.

-¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!

- Mulder…

Deshacían el camino andado por la autopista de la playa con las ventanillas bajadas dejando que la brisa salada y pegajosa les envolviese casi transportándolos a un universo paralelo.

-¡Ni siquiera has pestañeado Scully! Nada de "oh" o de "ah" ¡Nada!

Aún quedaban un par de horas de sol pero calor bochornoso del mediodía hacia tiempo que había dado paso a una temperatura templada, William dormía en su asiento para bebés en la parte trasera del coche, el maletero solo medio lleno y la carretera medio vacía

-Tampoco es que me parezca lo más normal del mundo pero

-¡No tienes capacidad para sorprenderte! De echo estoy convencido, no es escepticismo ¡¡es que no eres capaz de sorprendente!! De haberlo sabido antes me habría ahorrado años de quebraderos de cabeza.

Scully cruzó los brazos y respiró cansadamente, exasperada, siguiendo una vieja rutina de la que nunca se cansaría

-Mi capacidad para sorprenderme está perfectamente intacta

-¡Te acabo de contar que Reyes se ha estado enrollando con Krycek y ni si quiera has parpadeado!

-Solo digo que tampoco es tan descabellado

-¿En qué perverso universo paralelo?

Era divertido.

Dios, había olvidado lo divertido que era discutir trivialidades con Mulder y su descaro mientras ella fingía que una conducta mucho más madura. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba quemar kilómetros de carretera con Mulder al volante y casi, hasta había olvidado el atractivo perfil de Mulder mientras conducía, con una sonrisa inquieta, el flequillo abanicado por el viento de la ventanilla apenas abierta y una expresión felina cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Se giró hacia el paisaje que se extendía más allá de su ventanilla para evitar que Mulder la viese sonreír y poder continuar con las reglas no escritas de sus viajes por la carretera

-Hay que reconocer que Krycek es atractivo- controló la expresión neutra de su cara y se volvió para ver la reacción de su compañero – Mulder, cierra la boca

-Scully, si vas a contarme alguna oscura fantasía con un ruso de un solo brazo antes quiero que recuerdes que estoy conduciendo y que tengo un sistema coronario frágil

-A tú sistema coronario no le pasa nada

-Le pasará si sigues diciendo que Krycek es atractivo

-Mulder, lo es, y lo sabes.

-No admitiré nunca eso Scully- se removió en su asiento como un niño al que le han obligado a confesar, se mordió el labio inferior y farfulló entre dientes- aunque estoy dispuesto a admitir, que para todo lo malo que es, debería ser más feo

Scully se dio un momento mientras Mulder resoplaba.

William seguía placidamente dormido en su sillita como si el mal del mundo nunca pudiese tocarle como un milagro de dos meses y seis kilos que hacía extraños ruidos con el chupete antes de dormirse y olía a talco y sueños por cumplirse.

Mulder estaba a su lado, conduciendo, bromeando y siendo sin reír como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo que estar en ese momento en aquel coche, con ella.

Cerró los ojos, los viajes siempre le daban sueño y con Mulder cerca siempre era capaz de dormir profundamente sin pesadillas.

Estaba prácticamente dormida y ni siquiera supo si había articulado las palabras

-No pares el coche Mulder, no lo pares nunca.

-Solo digo que no me parece… lógico

Krycek cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Había una vocecilla interior que no cesaba de repetirle "cárgate al rubiales. O por lo menos aféitale la cabeza" y por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar un motivo razonable para no hacerla caso.

-En realidad, Langly, si lo piensas bien es perfectamente normal. Las sociedades evolucionan y los ritos y mitos primitivos se van adaptando, dando forma a las religiones

-Byers tiene razón

Los mataría a los tres. Sí, primero les llevaría al área 51 para que viesen la basura de hangar de las fuerzas aéreas que tanto veneraban y cuando estuviesen deshechos en lágrimas les pegaría un tiro a cada uno para sacarlos de su miseria.

Y después se cargaría a Mulder, porque si no hubiese otros, tener a esos tres por amigos era motivo más que suficiente para ser ejecutado. Por gilipollas.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de extraterrestres! Y ni siquiera es una doctrina que sepamos, es una profecía ¡superstición! Y ¿William, su anticristo? ¿Soy al único que no le parece lógico?

Alex Krycek se levantó con un movimiento seco de una de las sillas de madera que poblaban la cocina de Scully y se acercó amenazadoramente al extremo de la mesa que ocupaban los Pistoleros.

-Cerrad. La puta. Boca – El silenció cayó como un telón metálico a su alrededor- No me importa si es lógico o no, si son cuentos chinos o elaboradas teorías cósmicas, lo único que sé es que esos replicantes temen al crío, temen a lo que creen que se convertirá si crece al lado de Mulder y si eso nos hace ganar el tiempo suficiente para descubrir como joderles, por mi perfecto, pero vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Yo necesito al crío, el crío necesita a Mulder y a Scully. Vosotros, sois prescindibles.

Pronunció con extremo cuidado cada una de las sílabas de la última palabra para que no les quedase ninguna duda acerca de lo que estaba hablando sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Parecía incluso que el trío habían dejado de respirar y se habían convertido en perfectas estatuas de cera hasta que Frohike musitó un leve "vale" y Krycek desvió la mirada.

-Bien, ahora que nos entendemos, tenemos que encontrar el modo de freír a esos cabrones ¿qué habéis podido averiguar?

Los tres se miraron entre sí unos segundos, como si estuviesen decidiendo telepáticamente quién diría qué y en qué orden hasta que el barbudo comenzó a hablar

-Por lo que hemos podido investigar con la información que nos facilitasteis El Sindicato puso en marcha algunos proyectos de vacunas genéticas que…

Krycek suspiró molesto, solo hacía gala de su paciencia cuando era necesario.

-¿Qué sabéis de nanotecnología?

Los Pistoleros se volvieron a mirar entre sí casi como un acto reflejo. La comunidad de los trías gays estaría tan orgullosa de ellos

- Si sabías por dónde empezar ¿por qué nos has preguntado…?

-Soy ruso, nos gusta la retórica

Langly torció la cabeza hacia un lado, en un intento algo patético de parecer intimidatorio.

-Tenemos un par de contactos que podrían ayudarnos a enfocar el tema

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, más freakis gays. La mayoría del tiempo le resultaba realmente inconcebible que Mulder hubiese llegado tan lejos teniendo en cuenta sus recursos; en cualquier caso tendría que mover unos cuántos hilos por su cuenta y se movería mejor sin tener que preocuparse por despistar a esos tres payasos.

Se dio la vuelta para ir al sofá y buscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora su PDA.

-¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Se sentó ágilmente y comenzó a buscar el nombre que necesitaba en su agenda codificada

-En tu caso, cómo cortarte el pelo

El mar agitado se rompía y re-hacía con cada golpe de ola que se clavaba en la arena de la playa y el Sol casi de un modo imperceptible, iba sucumbiendo al atardecer y sin embargo Doggett era incapaz de moverse.

-John

La mano cálida de Bárbara sobre su hombro rompió de golpe la burbuja en la que estaba y fue consciente en un único suspiro del frío y del tiempo transcurrido.

Se dio la vuelta en el agua removiendo la arena que había sepultado sus zapatos y quiso decirla que lo sentía, por no haber sido capaz de cuidar a su hijo, por no haber podido cuidarla a ella después de eso. Quiso preguntarla cómo se decía adiós definitivamente y se volvía a la "normalidad" y si pasaría alguna vez ese dolor en el pecho cuando veía vídeos caseros de hijo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue alargar los brazos y atraerla hacia sí, abrazarla y dejar que el viento moviese sus cabellos dorados sobre su cara, más allá alguien paseaba en el horizonte rocoso.

-Ya está John

Y la creyó como la había creído tantas otras veces.

Se separó de ella a duras penas inspirando profundamente el aire salado y la miró a los ojos. Tenía la mirada templada y calmada, casi como la mirada que tenía cuando la conoció en el instituto aunque más triste y curtida pero ya no quedaba rastro de la desolación de años atrás, ni de la culpabilidad y el dolor que le acompañaba en la suya propia

-No fue culpa tuya

Ya lo sabía, ahora lo sabía lo que no había sabido era cuánto había necesitado oírlo de sus labios y por primera vez se le ocurrió que quizá ella también había necesitado oírlo

-Tampoco fue tu culpa

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla antes de cogerle de la mano. A veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de él no haber estado con ella, a veces se preguntaba que habría sido de él de haberlo estado todavía.

-Vámonos

Salieron del agua sin prisa, con los zapatos arruinados y los pantalones encharcados, pero no fue hasta que la arena seca de la playa comenzó a pegarse a la tela mojada que Doggett reconoció la silueta incierta que se acercaba cautelosa.

Bárbara soltó su mano y sonrió.

-Hola Mónica ¿Has llegado bien?

Ella sonrió también, llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos que mecía el viento, una cazadora vaquera y los zapatos en la mano, sacó unas llaves de coche de su bolsillo y se las ofreció a Bárbara

-Claro, el GPS de tu coche tenía el camino marcado

Bárbara cogió las llaves y se volvió hacia él, muy despacio se acercó y le dio un tibio beso en la mejilla -Realmente deberías llamar a tu hermana – y se volvió caminando hacia donde habían aparcado los coches.

Antes de que se alejase demasiado Mónica la llamó

-¡Bárbara! – Esperó a que la mujer rubia se volviese antes de seguir hablando – gracias

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Ahora todo está donde debe de estar

- Gira a la derecha. Mulder, gira a la derecha. ¡gira a la derecha! – Scully vio como por su ventanilla pasaba rápidamente la desviación que llevaba indicándole desde hacía por lo menos diez minutos – Deberías haber girado a la derecha.

-Tranquila Scully, tengo un sexto sentido para esto.

-No, tienes un sexto sentido para anomalías de la naturaleza, la palabra que buscas para definir tu sentido de la navegación es "nulo"

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró hondo comprobando por el espejo retrovisor que William seguí dormido.

-Nunca me equivoco al volante

-Eso es porque yo llevo el mapa

En discusiones estúpidas había muchos temas sobre los cuales Scully estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a Mulder como a los tontos, bueno, en realidad no tantos temas, pero en cualquier caso su infalible orientación no era uno de ellos.

No era hija de un capitán de la marina por nada

-Ya sabes el dicho Scully, todos los caminos conducen a Roma

Scully se giró en su asiento tanto como le permitió el cinturón de seguridad para contestarle

-Lo cual nos sería muy útil de estar en Italia o por lo menos en el mismo continente que Italia

-¿Ves? Ahí está el problema, te lo tomas todo demasiado al pie de la letra; los refranes, el código de conducta del FBI, las leyes de la física…

Mulder aprovechó el inexistente tráfico para dar un pequeño volantazo y pisar un par de líneas continuas para acceder al cambio de sentido.

-¡Mulder!

-…el código de circulación

-Sí Mulder, estoy segura de que todos nuestros problemas se resumen en que me lo tomo todo al pie de la letra ¡sobre todo el código de circulación!

La tarde se les iba echando encima y con las tomas periódicas de William cada seis horas no habría modo de llegar a Washington sin tener que pasar una noche fuera. Scully frunció el ceño ligeramente y se esforzó por leer todavía lejanos carteles que indicaban las distancias a las poblaciones más cercanas.

Si cogían la próxima desviación a la derecha todavía había posibilidades de no pasar la noche en un motel de carretera.

- Gira a la derecha. Mulder, gira a la derecha. ¡gira a la derecha! – Scully vio de nuevo pasar su última esperanza en forma de desviación por su ventanilla. Hubiese querido quitarse un zapato y pegarle con él – Tenías.Que.Girar.a.la.Derecha

Había muchas cosas que habían cambiado en ocho años.

Otras seguían exactamente igual

John Doggett no era de los que hacían gala de grandes demostraciones de afecto, era algo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría deducir cinco minutos después de conocerle y Mónica Reyes tenía más de dos dedos de frente y le conocía desde hacía más de cinco minutos, aún así, acababa de liberar las cenizas de su hijo después de varios años y ella había aparecido por sorpresa en una cala perdida de la mano de los cartógrafos después de más de un mes sin haber tenido contacto; no sabía muy bien qué había esperado pero desde luego era algo más que una mirada sostenida de medio minutos y… nada más.

Sin interrumpir su repentino voto de silencio John bajó la cabeza y comenzó a andar por las dunas de la playa.

¿Quería estar solo? ¿Quería que le siguiese? ¿Por qué con John tenía que ser todo tan complicado siempre?

Avanzó con paso rápido sobre la arena para poder seguirle con los zapatos todavía en la mano y sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-Dentro de nada anochecerá – señaló con la cabeza los pantalones y los zapatos de Doggett completamente calados y embadurnados de minúsculos cristalitos – Te vas a constipar

John simplemente levantó la cabeza se paró y la miró durante medio segundo con la brisa salada arremolinándole el pelo y acto seguido comenzó a reírse.

Comenzó como un leve rumor que surge desde la boca del estómago y se cuelan entre los dientes para escapar por una leve sonrisa y poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que la sonrisa dejó de ser tal para ser una mueca descarada y el leve rumor dio paso a carcajadas estruendosas.

-Creo- dijo medio arrodillado en el suelo e intentando controlar la respiración para contener la risa histérica – que dadas las circunstancias constiparme es el menor de mis problemas y debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Y se dejó caer en la arena, boca arriba, respirando hondo y con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del cielo.

A estas alturas Mónica debería haberlo sabido, que daba igual cuánto tiempo se fuese o cuantas veces razonase y se auto-convenciese que no podía esperar siempre a John, que nunca sucedería y que malgastaba el tiempo de los dos porque cuando creía tenerlo todo controlado Doggett decía "debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones" con una melancolía divertida difícil de definir y se tiraba en la arena dejando que el viento le meciese sin moverlo y a Mónica se le volvía a romper el alma de nuevo en mil pedazos como la primera vez que le vio mientras investigaba el caso de Luke.

Dejó caer los zapatos y se sentó a su lado en la playa

-Nueve de cada diez doctores no recomienda constiparse antes de luchar contra supersoldados

Sonrió mientras seguía mirando al cielo y Mónica le miraba a él

-Quién sabe, lo mismo el catarro común es mortal para los supersoldados. Tendría su gracia.

-Ya nos veo organizando una resistencia organizada a la colonización a base de sabotear fábricas de ViP Vaporups

Y de nuevo Mónica debería haberlo sabido, pero no lo supo. Doggett movió el brazo modelando la arena bajo él con el movimiento y la cogió casi de un modo vaporoso la mano

-Te he echado de menos

Cinco palabras con voz agrave y aparentemente libres de cualquier emoción y con la misma facilidad con la que la rompía el alma en mil pedazos se la reconstruía en apenas un instante, con un leve roce y cinco palabras.

Debería haberlo sabido.

Pero no tuvo más remedio que retirarse el pelo de la cara, inclinarse y besarle en los labios mientras el viento movía los granos de arena que se le colaban entre el pelo.

Entrar en el apartamento de Scully era más fácil que cruzar la calle con el semáforo en verde. No solo se podía entrar en el edificio con una facilidad abrumadora sino que además tenía un casero con una copia de la llave dispuesto a tragarse cualquier milonga y prestar dicha llave con tal de tener un chisme más que comentar con las vecinas.

No es que Krycek no hubiese podido entrar de todos modos en la casa es que ya que no tenía ninguna casa franca en DC que no pareciese un nido de ratas de segunda mano, prefería entrar a los sitios donde pasaría la noche sin forzar las cerraduras y dejarlas inutilizadas.

Tampoco era como si las cerraduras sirviesen de mucho pero era una manía como otra cualquiera.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando al portero cotilla murmurando en el pasillo y la oscuridad y el silencio que lo recibió casi le hizo llorar de la emoción. Si hubiese sabido como se hacía eso, claro.

Era la primera vez que no había nadie más en el apartamento y la perspectiva de no tener que aguantar las miradas, las preguntitas y de no tener que mantener el constante nivel de amenazas era un cambio agradable.

Se tiró en el sofá sin muchas contemplaciones y cerró los ojos obviando el ligero olor a polvos de talco y a crema de bebé que flotaba en el ambiente y dispuesto a dormir hasta bien entrado el día siguiente a pesar de que solo fuesen las siete de la tarde.

La culata de la pistola se le clavaba en los riñones y uno de los remaches de la cazadora arrugada estaba incrustado en sus costillas aún así simplemente respiró hondo y se concentró en descansar un poco, ponerse cómodo no era una opción. Ponerse cómodo era el camino más directo a un sueño profundo y en esas condiciones un sueño profundo era el camino más directo a una muerte segura. Necesitaba estar alerta y despertarse con cualquier movimiento, cualquier cambio en el ambiente…

… cualquier sonido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo y parándose justo en frente de la puerta del apartamento.

Krycek abrió los ojos y como impulsado por un resorte empuñó su arma y dio un salto hasta la pared del pasillo para poder parapetarse justo al tiempo que una llave giraba en la cerradura y se abría la puerta.

La noche parecía ir en camino a otro muerto en la alfombra.

A Scully le iba a encantar.

Skinner firmó satisfecho el último papel y lo entregó en el registro justo cinco minutos antes de la hora del cierre.

Había conseguido, o al menos esperaba mover todo el papeleo necesario para devolver completamente a la vida a Mulder.Administrativamente hablando.

Walter se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida; de haber dejado morir su matrimonio de no haber podido asistir al funeral de su madre porque estaba de misión, incluso de no haber tenido hijos pero de lo que más se arrepentía era de haber sido un cobarde en demasiadas ocasiones, de no haber plantado cara lo suficiente de haber dejado a Mulder y a Scully solos gritando verdades a los cuatro vientos y haber hecho como que no oía.

Cómo, después de todo, siempre habían estado de su lado era todo un misterio y si ahora estaba en su mano devolverles los Expedientes X, ocuparse del papeleo era lo mínimo.

Cogió el ascensor del vestíbulo principal prácticamente vacío a aquellas horas y pulsó el botón correspondiente a la planta donde estaba su despacho pensando en la cara que pondría el Director Adjunto Kersh cuando intentase cerrar los Expedientes X y se encontrase una vez más con el nombre de Fox Mulder como jefe de departamento impidiéndole llevar a cabo sus planes.

Cuando el "ding" del montacargas le indicó que había llegado a su destino salió casi sin esperar a que las puertas terminasen de abrirse y se dirigió por los pasillos en penumbra y desiertos hacia su despacho todavía iluminado.

-Kimberly ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Desde detrás del escritorio de su secretaria una maraña pelirroja que hacía horas habría sido un perfecto moño salió de detrás de una torre de papeles con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de pocos y malos amigos

-Que no le engañen todos esos millones de informes por archivar por transcribir que hay encima de mi mesa, Señor, en realidad me estoy dedicando a la vida contemplativa

Skinner sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Vete a casa Kimberly, los informes puedes esperar y es tarde

Ella se limitó a elevar los ojos al cielo, suspirar y volver a su puesto detrás del escritorio

-Sí claro y mañana en vez de mil millones de archivos habrá un par de billones y a la que me descuide moriré sepultada por un alud de papel – Skinner no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada – no me mire así. He leído suficientes expedientes X como para saber que podría ocurrir.

Ante aquella lógica aplastante Skinner no pudo más que encogerse de hombros

–Como quieras

Entró en su despacho en sí y abrió su maletín para llevarse un par de CD´s con información clasificada y un par de informes para la reunión de gastos que tenía al día siguiente

-Además… le estaba esperando

Si Skinner hubiese llevado una vajilla en las manos ahora el suelo estaría cubierto de platos rotos, por suerte para él lo único que había caído era un CD dentro de su maletín sin demasiado estruendo

-¿Cómo?

-Es que mi coche está en el taller y teniendo en cuenta en el vecindario que vivo y las horas que son me preguntaba si podría llevarme

Respiró como si se acabase de aflojar el nudo de la corbata. El coche en el taller. Claro. Ningún otro motivo. Claro. Todo muy normal. Claro.

-Claro

Incluso cuando una vez recogido todo y apagadas todas las luces Kim se agarró casualmente a su brazo mientras caminaban por el aparcamiento en busca del coche, una voz que resonaba dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de decir "Perfectamente normal, Walter, perfectamente normal. Claro"

La gente solía pensar que la memoria fotográfica era el mejor invento desde las pipas peladas. Pensaban en poder retener el recuerdo de unas vacaciones idílicas o en lo estupendo que sería poder reproducir exactamente cada página del libro de texto el día del examen.

A menudo olvidaban que memoria fotográfica no era lo mismo que memoria infinita y mucho menos, si quiera parecido a memoria selectiva.

Fox Mulder podía recordar con total precisión la posición de cada una de las fichas de estratego de aquella partida que nunca acabó con su hermana, recordaba la posición de los adornos en la habitación y la imagen perfecta de su hermana con cada rizo y cada peca. Recordaba también con precisión de reloj suizo demasiadas escenas de crímenes como para molestarse siquiera en enumerarlas y la imagen de Scully en el suelo de su apartamento con la blusa empapada de sangre aún le perseguía mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Padget.

No podía negar que tenía sus ventajas pero la mayor parte del tiempo, imágenes nítidas de cosas que ojalá pudiese olvidar pasaban una y otra vez por delante de sus ojos como un album de fotos en bucle.

-Ha dormido, ha comido, ha echado los gases, le he cambiado y todavía es muy pequeño para que le molesten las encías. La única razón por la que sigue llorando es que me odia

Habían parado hacía casi una hora en un área de servicio a las afueras de St Charles porque William parecia molesto y hacía practicamente el mismo tiempo que el niño no dejaba de llorar a pleno pulmón para desesperación de Scully.

-Solo es un bebé, Scully y los bebés lloran. Comen, duermen, manchan el pañal y lloran –trató de apaciguar su propia desesperación y parecer calmado – No te odia. Al menos todavía, dale quince años más

Scully elevó los ojos al cielo y siguió moviendo sus brazos intentando vanamente calmar a su hijo en el pequeño jardín del restaurante de carretera. Con mechones pelirrojos disparados en todas direcciones y la ropa arrugada por el largo viaje Mulder se esforzó por retener esa instantánea de Scully y William en su mente sin demasiado éxito. La misma imagen que le había perseguido los últimos días le seguía persiguiendo en aquellos momentos; una carpeta de color manila llena de documentos con una pequeña etiqueta identificativa adjunta al dorso

"_XF021905: William (Mulder) Scully_"

-Coge a _tu hijo_ Mulder

A pesar del ligero tono de reproche típico de los padres que en esos momentos desearían extrangular pedagógicamente a sus hijos a Mulder casi se le acabó el aire en el mundo para llenar los pulmones.

-¿Qué?

-Se me van a caer los brazos de un momento a otro y creo que deberíamos compartir el odio de nuestro hijo a partes iguales

Era probablemente el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la Tierra pero en aquel momento, mientras cogía a William en sus brazos con movimientos casi demasiado cuidadosos fue consciente por primera vez de que aquello que se movía y gritaba furioso apoyado contra su pecho era _suyo_, como lo era su propio brazo o su pierna.

-Shhhhh, deberías plantearte lo de seguir llorando porque mamá tiene una pistola y licencia para utilizarla

-¡Mulder! No le digas esas cosas al niño

Scully suspiró indignada haciendo movimientos circulares con los brazos para descargar la tesión y se sentó en un banco cercano del jardín antes de empezar a masajear sus propios hombros como tantas otras veces Mulder la había visto hacer después de largas horas de viaje.

Balanceándose medio paso hacia delante y medio paso hacia atrás para intentar acunar suavemente al pequeño William la imagen de aquela carpeta seguía colándose en sus pensamientos sin darle tregua.

-¿Leiste el expediente que encontraste en Chicago?

No era necesario preguntar a Scully a qué expediente se refería pero no contestó, se limitó a levantar la mirada. Ambos sabían que no había ninguna posibilidad de que no lo hubiese leído.

-¿Qué ponía? –dudó ligeramente antes de continuar, algo que no era típico de ella - ¿Ponía si hicieron algo para…?

-No

-Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, Mulder – Scully se giró para acariciar una de las manitas de su hijo que parecía calmarse poco a poco - ¿Cómo pudo ser posible entonces?

-No lo sé, quizá no te quitaron todos los óvulos o quizá la fecundación in vitro funcionó, o quizá simplemente de vez en cuando ocurren milagros

Scully no pudo evitar soreir ligeramente, apenas una mueca de Mona Lisa pero que era suficiente para iluminar estados enteros

-¿Éstas seguro?

Mulder asintió. Se preguntó si aquel era el momento adecuado para abrir la caja de Pandora, en medio de ninguna parte en un área de servicio, no parecía la situación propicia para hablar de lo que había aprendido en Chicago aunque probablemente jamás habría un momento ideal para hablar de aquello.

-Aquel Expediente, el que tenía su nombre en la etiqueta estaba lleno de documentos, certificados, resultados de pruebas… pero Scully, ninguno de esos papeles hablaba directamente de William.

-No… no lo entiendo

-¿Recuerdas los marcadores que encontraste en las vacunas de la viruela?

-Sí

-Aquellas vacunas sirvieron para hacer pruebas médicas ilegales a practicamente toda la población, buscaban a una persona, a alguien "más humano que humano" capaz de detener la colonización

Scully reconoció la expresión y un escalofrío le recorrio toda la espalda vértebra a vértebra.

-No lo encontraron pero encontraron individuos con características extraordinarias, capaces de acceder puntualmente a una parte del cerebro que el ser humano habitualmente no usa o con unas proteínas especiales capaces de producir mucha más energía de la normal. Usaron la propia vacuna para marcar a esos individuos, los catalogaron y los abdujeron a lo largo de los años para poder realizar sus experimentos. Tú nombre y el de mi hermana estaba en esas listas y supongo que de no ser por Spender, mi nombre también hubiese estado en ellas desde el principio. Realizaron todo tipo de pruebas y experimentos, clonación y embarazos artificiales tratando de producir lo que ellos querían

Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Scully – Emily – aquel recuerdo seguía siendo doloroso a pesar del tiempo. Mulder hizo una larga pausa y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

-Todos los experimentos fueron un fracaso y cuando años después se enteraron de que había un niño que había sido concebido y criado como cualquier otro era capaz de leer la mente y cuyos padres, ambos, figuraban en sus listas creyeron haber encontrado lo que estaban buscando pero Gibson Praise resultó que tampoco era lo que ellos estaban buscando. A partir de entonces el proyecto fue casi clausurado concentrando sus cada vez más escasos recursos en encontrar otro modo de luchar- dejó gradualmente de acunar a su hijo que por fin se había calmado -Eso es todo lo que hay en el expediente de William, Scully. Tus pruebas, mis pruebas y unos cuantos informes de vigilancia

Scully asintió tratando de asimilar toda aquella información

-Vámonos a casa Mulder

La puerta se cerró nada sutilmente, las luces del salón del apartamento se encendieron dejando pocas sombras tras las que esconderse y Krycek se apretó un poco más contra la pared del pasillo

Desde luego o era el sicario más torpe o no era un sicario en absoluto, claro que si algo había aprendido en su vida a parte de a no pasear alegremente por los bosques de Tunguska era que hasta el tipo más inútil, con un arma en las manos, puede tener su día de suerte.

Se movió como un gato sigiloso entre los juegos de luces del pasillo y se acercó para ver quién se movía armando tanto ruido por el salón. Presiciendo la estancia desde el sofá una rubia de tacones infinitos se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-No te hagas el tímido Alex. Me han dicho que has estado preguntando por mí.

Krycek bajó el arma y caminó despacio hacia la luz del salón con gesto impasible de película del oeste

-Ese fue siempre tu error Marita, confundes facilmente los conceptos. He estado preguntando por la información que tienes, no por ti.

Marita siempre había sido una de esas mujeres capaz de helar a cualquier hombre con una mirada y de hacerle hervir la sangre con una sonrisa, un millón de años atrás Krycek había sido uno de esos hombres. Un millón de años atrás aquella sonrisa le hubiese hecho arrancarla la ropa en menos de diez segundos.

-El tuyo siempre fue pensar que podías tener lo uno sin lo otro, Alex.

Pronunciaba aquella palabra como una provocación, como si la "x" final fuese un líquido helado que se le escuría al decir su nombre.

Sacó un mini CD del bolsillo envuelto en una pequeña funda de plástico transparente y lo tiró indiferente encima de la mesita de café exhalando una bocanada de humo, él ni siquiera se molestó en seguirlo con la mirada, en su lugar mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el azul hielo de los ojos de la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Tú más que nadie debería saber que nunca se ha tratado de lo que queríamos sino de elegir un bando y hacer lo que fuese necesario

-Yo más que nadie sé que nunca has dado nada por nada

Marita rió, escondiendo sus sonrisa de medio lado como una virgen adolescente del siglo XIX, con esa aparente inocencia que era capaz de encender y apagar como con un interruptor.

Era un inútil gasto de tiempo pensar en ello y por eso Krycek no lo hacía pero probablemente aquella mujer era la única en el mundo capaz de comprender sus sacrificios y valorar sus traiciones. Ambos eran expertos en sobrevivir, ambos sabían que los muertos no ganaban batallas, que la fidelidad y la lealtad eran lujos imperdonables en tiempos de guerra y que si había que salvar el mundo antes había que salvar el pellejo.

Si ambos no fuesen quienes eran podría haberse dicho que se habían querido realmente.

- El niño, ¿es lo que buscábamos?

Las mentiras siempre fluían mejor cuando también eran verdades

-Podría serlo. También podrían haberlo sido muchos antes que él

Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero decorativo de la mesita y se levantó andando lo justo para quedarse a unos centímetros de él, con aquellos tacones era lo suficientemente alta como para mirarle directamente a los ojos sin ningún tipo de desnivel

-Aquellos… -buscó una palabra adecuada sin conseguirlo y eligió en su lugar un tono de desprecio-… _niños_ creados en tanques apenas podían ser considerados "humanos" mucho menos "más humanos que humanos"

-Que no haya salido de un tanque no es ninguna garantía – era absurdo mentairla en aquello pero era inpensable contar la verdad – el niño podría no ser siquiera de Mulder

Y las vacas volaban y a él le crecería otro brazo izquierdo. Hasta un pobre lechero de Brandemburgo sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ese niño no fuera de Fox Mulder pero era la única baza que podía jugar.

-Seguro

Sin previo aviso la rubia acortó la distancia y le agarró por la nuca hundiendo la lengua entre sus labios y haciendose camino en su boca. Si algo había aprendido Alex Krycek con los años era a no rechazar besos de mujeres guapas, aunque fuesen unas zorras.

Seguía besando como siempre lo había hecho, deborando, arrastrando los dientes por los labios y deslizando la lengua como si se fuese a derretir y hubiese que aprovechar hasta la última gota. Cuando se separó para respirar los labios de Marita estaban enrrojecidos e hinchados y un mechón rubio le caía por la mejilla.

-No quiero nada a cambio -Miró de reojo el CD que seguía encima de la mesita y se colocó el pelo en su casi permanente estado pluscuanperfecto- consideralo un… favor para mi nuevo bando

La arena, la sal y la humedad de la brisa marina seguían pegados a la piel mucho después de haber dejado atrás aquella cala de la bahía de Chesapeake. Había vivido en Nueva York muchos años, podía soportar la polución, el barro y Dios sabía que un montón de porquerías más pero mientras se adentraban en la ciudad de Washington John Doggett en lo único que podía pensar era en darse una ducha cuanto antes.

Llegar a casa y darse una ducha

En el asiento del copiloto Mónica se agitó el pelo con los dedos una vez más dejando caer sobre la tapicería diminutos cristales de arena y haciendo resbalar el tirante del vestido por el hombro izquierdo.

Llegar a casa y darse una ducha. Fría.

-Deberíamos ir a casa de Dana – se sacudió la arena del vestido y siguió tratando de desesnredarse el pelo- para comprovar que todo está en orden

-Muy bien

Miró al retrovisor antes de girar a la derecha en un cruce cercano al Potomac para comprovar el inexistente tráfico y por un momento se sobresaltó al ver el reflejo de su propia mirada. Había algo que le parecía diferente y que no era capaz de señalar con el dedo pero desde luego se sentía diferente, apenas podía reconocer en sí mismo a la persona que había sido los últimos años; desde luego aquel John Doggett no habría tenido arena entre los pantalones y el perfume de Mónica Reyes adherido a la camisa, tampoco habría estado pensando en duchas de agua fría y en qué se suponía que tendria que hacer y decir exactamente.

Quizá estaba demasiado chapado a la antigua para los tiempos que corrían pero con las mujeres, lo suyo no era dejar pasar el tiempo para ver qué sucedía. Él todavía creía en las citas, las cenas en restaurantes pequeños, cortos paseos por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad para acompañar a la chica a casa y las proposiciones formales; creía en los momentos y en marcar el punto exacto en el que una relación pasaba al punto siguiente.

No sabía otro modo de hacer las cosas. Carraspeó, tragó saliva y respiró hondo

-Ehmmm Mónica ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo alguna noche?

Ella dejó de mesarse el pelo como paralizada de repente y luego muy despacio giró la cabeza para mirarle intensamente intentando esconcer una sonrisa demasiado evidente.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

John cambió las manos de posición en el volante en un gesto incómodo

- He tenido que perder mucha práctica si no ha quedado claro

- Me estás pidiendo una cita – esta vez no era una pregunta sino la constatación incrédula de un hecho

- ¿No debería pedirte una cita?

-¡Sí! No, quiero decir ¿Me pides una cita, de ese modo, porque en tu cabeza existe la posibilidad de que diga que no?

-No me gusta dar nada, a nadie, por sentado- bajó el tono de voz inconscientemente y miró de reojo a su acompañante – es el primer paso para decepcionar a la gente

Hubo un momento de silencio tan eterno que Doggett tuvo que apartar los ojos de la carretera para girarse a mirar a Mónica y se le escapó un latido cuando se encontró con sus ojos que le miraban como si acabase de inventar el helado de chocolate

-Oh John, no creo que seas físicamente capaz de decepcionar a nadie

Si la piel curtida de Doggett pudiese permitirse el lujo de sonrojarse en aquel momento toda su cara se habría encendido de rojo escarlata.

Las calles y los semáfaros pasaron en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiese incómodo pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar con aquella línea de discursión tampoco, por fin a apenas un par de manzanas del apartamento de Dana Scully, Mónica inspiró hondo para coger fuerzas.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? – John ni siquiera contestó, se limitó a sonreír- pero para futuras referencias, cuando quieras que cenemos, o vayamos al cine, o a… la playa, solo tienes que decirme dónde y cuando

Volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor para hacer las maniobras necesarias para aparcar y fue entonces cuando lo vio, aquello que era diferente en su reflejo. Era la sonrisa, no solo en sus labios sino también de algún modo, en los ojos.


	15. Peces Fuera del Agua

_**El Medio más fácil para ser engañado es creerse más listo que los demás - La rochefault**_

Se podía estar cansado, se podía estar totalmente agotado y después se podía estar como estaban ellos en aquel preciso instante en el que Mulder dejó apoyada una de las bolsas en frente de la puerta del apartamento para buscar las llaves en el bolsillo

Marita ni siquiera se inmutó, Krycek simplemente contestó "Negocios"

-¿Ves? Te dije que llegaríamos antes de la hora de la cena – giró la muñeca levemente para poder echar un vistazo a la esfera de su reloj –… de una cena bastante tardía.

Scully elevó los ojos al cielo y acomodó al bebé entre los brazos tratando de que sus doloridos músculos se quejasen un poco menos sin despertar a William.

-En realidad dijiste que llegaríamos bastante antes de la hora de la cena.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reírse mientras Mulder intentaba, hacer girar la llave, empujar la puerta con un pie, recoger la bolsa que había apoyado para poder abrir la puerta sin tirar el resto del equipaje y ganar la discusión todo a la vez y si no hubiese sido porque aquello hubiese demorado aún más lo de meterse en la cama y dormir dos mil años seguidos (o al menos hasta la próxima toma de William) se hubiese carcajeado hasta llorar.

El que dijo que era mejor viajar que llegar al destino es que nunca había viajado con bebés de mes y medio.

-El tráfico no es una ciencia exacta Scully

-De hecho no es una ciencia en absoluto aunque habríamos llegado mucho antes si hubieses…

No terminó la frase, tan pronto como la puerta terminó de abrirse y pudo distinguir a dos figuras en sus salón apretó a William contra su pecho bajando ligeramente la cabeza y se escondió detrás de la espalda de Mulder al mismo tiempo que este tiraba las maletas y echaba mano de su pistola.

El apartamento permanecía casi en tinieblas a pesar de la tenue luz de la lamparilla del salón y de las luces de la ciudad que entraban por cada ventana y durante unos segundos eternos su propia casa le pareció aterradora, mucho más incluso que cuando Don Pfaster la había hecho prisionera. Solo cuando Mulder exhaló calmado y comenzó a guardar su pistola fue capaz de volver a respirar

-Mira lo que nos ha dejado Santa Clause; Barbie Conspiración y Ken Imbécil con Mal Corte de Pelo Permanente

Desde el sofá Marita Cobarrubias les miraba con indiferencia mientras Alex Krycek empleaba esa mirada socarrona y desafiante, demasiado sexual para el bien de la humanidad que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía reservar para Mulder

-Y con todos los accesorios para patearte el culo con una sola mano

Mulder hizo un chasquido y se giró para comprobar que tanto ella como William estaban bien.

-¿No te dije que nada de traer chicas a casa mientras estábamos fuera, jovencito?

Se retaban y se pinchaban mutuamente como niños de parvulitos que discutían por el mismo juguete pero de un modo demasiado oscuro como para que resultase remotamente inocente y aunque no le gustaba pensar en ello, era algo que irritaba a Scully mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Pensé que si traía a un chico te pondrías celoso

Esta vez Mulder no pudo evitar sonreír y Scully no pudo evitar el pinchazo en la boca del estómago. Parecía casi como si Mulder la hubiese sustituido en aquel juego de discusiones absurdas y segundas intenciones y en su lugar hubiese colocado a Krycek cargándolo todo de violencia y sexualidad.

Sentía ganas de echarse al suelo a llorar pero en lugar de eso apretó la mandíbula y cambió de blanco para descargar sus frustraciones

-¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?

Prefirió no plantearse el hecho de que estaba dando por sentado que el que Alex Krycek estuviese a esas horas en su apartamento se había convertido en algo que no era motivo de alarma.

-Tranquila agente Scully, ya me iba – Marita arrastró sus pasos estudiados de mujer fatal haciendo retumbar el suelo con sus tacones hasta llegar a su altura y estudiarla con la mirada de arriba abajo con un gesto despectivo – tiene un bebé muy… especial

Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas

No iba a llorar.

-¿_Negocios_, Krycek? Quizá te haya confundido el hecho de que el portero se parece a tu madre pero esto no es un burdel

Desde luego que no iba a llorar, por mucho que acabase de salir de su apartamento una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta que la hacía sentir aún más bajita, normalucha y gorda-de-ex-embarazada. Ni siquiera porque Mulder parecese tener más interés sexual en Krycek que en ella .

-El hecho de que _tú_ pases mucho tiempo aquí es lo que me había hecho confundirlo con un burdel

Pero William eligió ese preciso momento para volver a empezar a berrear como si la plena formación de sus pulmones dependese de ello y ahí sí, Scully no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar , no un llanto tímido y silencioso, no, sino más bien la versión desconsolada y ligeramente histérica.

La actividad en el mundo (o por lo menos en aquella casa) pareció pararse por completo entonces a excepción de los llantos a juego de madre e hijo y tras una mirada de reproche mutuo que en ambos casos venía a decir _"¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, capullo?_" los dos hombres se dispusieron a sacar su mejor versión de hombre clinex para la ocasión.

-Shhh, shhh

Estaba tan ocupada en concentrar sus escasas fuerzas en dejar de llorar con tanta intensidad que apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de Mulder abrazándola y acaraciándola el pelo mientras la conducia hasta el sofá susurrándola palabras de consuelo que no parecían podeer calmarla

-Tranquila Scully, es el cansancio. Y las hormonas- la besó suavemente en la frente – y que Krycek es subnormal

No fue hasta que el cansancio pudo con el llanto y pudo oir casi entre sueños la voz grave de Krycek que comprendió que había sido él el que había cogido a William de entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo

- Shhhh, ¿no querrás ser un quejica como tu padre?

_Bai, bai, bai, bai,_

_Báyu, Detusku mayú!_

_Bai, bai, bai, bai,_

_Báyu, Detusku mayú!_

_Shta na górki, na goryé,_

_O visyénnei, o poryé,_

_Ptíchki Bozhiye payút,_

_F tyómnam lyési gnyózda vyut _

Completamente exahusta, hormonalmente alterada y ligeramente arrullada por el sonido lejano de Krycek cantando una nana, Scully se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Mulder, consciente por primera vez de cuánto habían cambiado sus vidas en los últimos meses si era capaz de quedarse dormida sabiendo que su hijo estaba siendo acunado por ni más ni menos que Alex Krycek.

Ninguna precaución era demasiada precaución.

Byers llevaba los dos CD´s con toda la información que habías sido capaces de recopilar sobre nanotecnología (básicamente toda la información que existía sobre el tema), en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora de cuero que llevaba puesta y el mismo Frohike llevaba la copia en papel en una mochila al hombro.

Porque ninguna precaución era demasiada precaución.

-Deberíamos haber esperado hasta mañana

Melvin entornó los ojos y miró con reproche a Byers siendo consciente que podía ser que llevase un chándal de niño talla 12 pero era el más valiente de los tres.

-Cuanto antes dejemos esto en manos... bueno en mano y prótesis de ese capullo, mejor

No era precisamente el fan número uno de Alex Krycek, por si no fuera suficiente su largo historial como asesino y las innumerables situaciones de peligro en las que les había colocado a lo largo de los años, a veces miraba a Scully de un modo indescriptible que a Frohike le hacía hervir la sangre pero estaba claro que cuanto antes tuviese Krycek la información, antes podría señalarles dónde seguir buscando un modo de acabar con los supersoldados.

-Pero…

Insistía Byers enfundado en unos vaqueros rasgados y una cazadora de cuero que resultaban poco convincentes en combinación con su actitud comedida

-Ey, votamos y perdiste, además ya estamos a solo una manzana y hay que regar las plantas de Scully

Llegaron a la esquina y giraron para entrar por la salida de emergencia del edificio, bastante tenían con parecer una versión masculina y enrarecida de las Spice Girls como para pasar por enésima vez en una semana por delante del portero de Scully.

-Ey, Mel B, no te quedes atrás

Langly, con una peluca de trencitas negras y unos pantalones de cuero con los que tendría pesadillas durante años llevaba callado todo el camino, a decir llevaba callado casi por completo las últimas 48 horas. Al parecer una cosa era asumir que posiblemente morirían todos intentando evitar una colonización extraterrestre a manos de híbridos humanos encubiertos por su propio gobierno y otra cosa totalmente diferente aceptar la idea de que el pequeño William era el nuevo Salvador, ahí, las neuronas de su amigo se cortocircuitaban cada vez que trataba de encontrarle algún sentido lógico y racional.

-Tíos, ¿os dais cuenta de que si Mulder encuentra s Scully significará que nuestro sistema no es tan bueno? ¿Qué no somos… buenos? – dijo Langly pensativo saliendo ligeramente de su estado de catatonia aunque no de cortocircuito mental – Pensadlo bien. Si Mulder encuentra a Scully, estamos jodidos y si no la encuentra… ahí la humanidad está jodida – se paró como si fuese un momento trascendental – Sea como sea nosotros estamos jodidos

_La historia de mi vida_

_Aprovecharon los juegos de luces provocados por las farolas para andar por las sombras de la calle, en silencio, pensando. Abrieron mañosamente la cerradura de la puerta de emergencia con una de las ganzúas electrónicas que ellos mismos habían inventado y entraron con sigilo y maneras del inspector Clouseu. Frohike estaba demasiado cansado para darle vueltas a nada que no fuese tratar de no meter el pie en algún cubo metálico que oportunamente la señora de la limpieza hubiese dejado en medio del pasillo y armar un escándalo enorme, Langly parecía inmerso en su propia dicotomía y Byers…_

_-Un momento, si Langly. Es Mel B ¿Quién soy yo?_

_Melvin se volvió a mirar a Byers sin dar crédito a sus oídos, como si hubiese preguntado cuántos puntos valía el Amo del Calabozo en Dragones y Mazmorras o alguna tontería similar_

_-Gary_

_Obviamente_

_-Creí que sería Victoria - Parecía ofendido por la asignación de papeles – Gary es muy… bajita_

_Subieron por las escaleras y recorrieron el corto pasillo lo más rápidamente que pudieron tratando de no cruzarse con ningún vecino en el proceso, cosa por otro lado no muy difícil dadas las horas que eran_

_-Y Victoria anoréxica – dijo Langly en tono de desprecio como si le hubiesen tocado la fibra sensible_

_-Yo quería ser Victoria_

_-Tú nunca podrías ser Victoria, Enma como mucho_

_Frohike tocó a la puerta con los nudillos rápidamente y sin hacer demasiado ruido_

_-Shhh ¿Queréis dejarlo? Si entramos ahí hablando de las Spice Girls seguro que Krycek nos arranca la cabeza_

_Y tenía que admitir que no sin cierta razón, pero en lugar de Krycek, fue Mulder quién apareció al otro lado cuando la puerta se abrió. Tenía barba de dos días, el pelo despeinado, ojeras que hacían juego con el color de su arrugada camiseta y en general cara de mala leche._

_-¿No estáis un poco mayorcitos para jugar a "truco o trato"?_

_En un segundo plano, una mata de pelo pelirrojo igualmente despeinado sobresalía del brazo del sofá indicando que su pelirroja preferida estaba allí tumbada. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre seguido de una sensación parecida a la que había sentido cuando Scully volvió del coma o como cuando Mulder volvió de la muerte. O como cuando Mulder volvió a volver de la muerte. Y no parecía haber palabras adecuadas para decir en aquella clase de momentos que no incluyesen onomatopeyas como "weee" o "squeee" y saltitos estúpidos._

_Al menos para él, aunque Langly y Byers parecían opinar de otra manera_

_-¡Veníamos a regar las plantas!_

_-Lo que yo decía, estamos jodidos_

_Era tarde y lamentablemente Kimberly no vivía demasiado lejos de su casa. Acababa de dejarla en la puerta de su portal y el CD con los últimos datos que había podido sacar del FBI le quemaba en el bolsillo interior. No podía volver a su casa con la información en el bolsillo, demasiada gente con demasiadas oscuras intenciones se habían colado en su piso en diferentes circunstancias como para dejar el CD encima de su mesilla con total despreocupación._

_Doggett y Reyes estaban ilocalizables, Mulder estaba en algún sitio indeterminado, con un poco de suerte con Scully y no tenía muy claro si sería capaz de contactar con los pistoleros._

_Confiar en Alex Krycek estaba fuera de lo considerado remotamente posible._

_Condujo sin rumbo fijo diez minutos antes de decidirse a atravesar la ciudad para ir al apartamento de Dana Scully, después de todo era allí dónde habían guardado la mayor parte de la información anterior y era el lugar al que más probablemente acudiría cualquiera si tenía información nueva._

_Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de tener que conducir medio hora más cuando el perfume de su secretaria todavía flotaba sutilmente en el interior del coche._

_Absolutamente nada que ver._

_Siguió un cartel que indicaba la carretera hacia Georgetown pensando en que de ninguna manera podría haber vuelto a casa directamente con el CD y en que en cualquier caso, las plantas de Scully necesitarían regarse._

_Una vez más la cocina de Scully estaba más llena de gente de lo que lo había estado en las últimas cuatro Navidades y Mulder se planteó si tal vez Scully había tenido razón todos estos años y había algo en sus genes que atraía los problemas y a los cantamañanas de madrugada como la miel a las moscas._

_O la mierda, ese punto todavía no lo tenía muy claro._

_Estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos encima de la mesa y los ojos cerrados, obviando la mayor parte de la conversación que el resto se empeñaba en mantener a aquellas horas de la madrugada mientras se preguntaba en qué leches estaba pensando cuando le pidió a aquella genio que volviese a traer a la población mundial._

_Frohike sentado a su derecha y Langly a su izquierda no paraban de hablar tratando de convencerle de algo, aunque ni siquiera tenía muy claro de qué mientras que Byers daba vueltas murmurando cosas inteligibles para sí mismo. Mónica parecía resignada apoyada en la encimera, Krycek parecía estar contando hasta cien muy, muy despacio antes de empezar a desmembrar gente recostado en el frigorífico y Doggett y Skinner intercambiaban impresiones sobre los últimos datos recogidos del FBI y algo sobre los Expedientes X que Mulder no llegó a entender con claridad. _

_Si solo pudiese hacer que todos se callaran durante 20 minutos seguidos y cerrar los ojos… _

_Necesitaba dormir, una ducha, afeitarse y probablemente un corte de pelo. Y en ese orden._

_-¡Pero es que quieren matarte!_

_Al parecer aquella frase exaltada de Frohike iba dirigida a él con la intención de causarle algún tipo de aprensión, tal vez. Mulder simplemente se limitó a levantar la cabeza y chistarle con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Shhh, te he dicho que Scully está durmiendo _

_Y siguió ignorándoles._

_-Mulder según esta información van muy en serio –susurró agitado Byers_

_-Hasta donde yo sé eso no es nada nuevo_

_-Sí, pero es que quieren matarte YA – insistió Langly_

_Un yunque, lo que necesitaba es que un yunque le cayese del cielo en la cabeza y le dejase inconsciente de una vez por todas, o que cayesen unos cuantos más y dejasen inconscientes al resto._

_-Si no os largáis todos y me dejáis dormir al menos, un par de horas les ahorraréis el trabajo_

_La voz de Krycek, casi desprovista de cualquier tono le hizo abrir los ojos aunque no levantó la cabeza. Ese era un esfuerzo que se reservaba para las ocasiones especiales_

_-No es que la idea de que echarles a todos a patadas ahora mismo no me tiente pero es que si esas… __cosas__ vienen a liquidarte a ti no se van a parar a preguntarnos uno por uno nuestro número de la seguridad social. El resto me da igual pero no se debería privar a futuras generaciones de mi persona._

_Si hubiese tenido más energías y alguna neurona despierta habría contestado algo más ingenioso pero como estaba al borde de la muerte cerebral por privación de sueño se conformó con contestarle algo siempre apropiado_

_-Cállate gilipollas_

_La electricidad de la estancia cambió llenándose de repente de algo indefinido y familiar, algo que merecía el esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza y cuando lo hizo, una figura pequeña con el pelo rojo alborotado y los ojos entornados molestos por la repentina luz entraba por la puerta_

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-Tarde –contestó ya sin susurrar con evidente cansancio en la voz_

_-O muy pronto, depende de cómo se mire – replicó Mónica desde su rincón _

_Mulder no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada ante el evidente guiño. Era lo mismo que le había dicho todas aquellas noches desveladas en Chicago cuando se habían encontrado en la cocina a las tantas de la mañana delante de un puñado de galletas "__Deberíamos dormir, es tarde__" "__O demasiado pronto, depende de cómo se mire__"_

_La atención de los presentes giró ciento ochenta grados en ese momento, intentándo que significado podían tener aquellas palabras o por qué lo tenían solo para ellos hasta que Scully suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas libres de la gran mesa y todos se volvieron a fijar en ella._

_Sentada en frente suya entre Doggett y Skinner parecía más pequeña, casi infinitesimal. Mulder nunca la había visto tan cansada, la había visto agotada, la había visto físicamente derrotada e incluso al borde de la muerte y sin embargo nunca había parecido estar tan agotada emocionalmente como en aquel momento. _

_-¿Tenemos algo nuevo?_

_Su voz sonaba incluso remota_

_-No mucho – respondió Doggett lacónico_

_-A parte de una alarmante preocupación generalizada por tus plantas_

_Probablemente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, ella ya estaba dormida cuando timbre tras timbre había ido abriendo la puerta a unos y a otros, al parecer todos interesados en regar las plantas pero mientras Doggett y Skinner carraspeaba incómodos y junto con Frohike y Byers se afanaban por mirar algún interesante punto del suelo o la pared, Scully le sonrió somnolienta como si no hubiese nadie más en la cocina._

_Solo por ver aquella imagen había merecido permanecer despierto toda la noche _

_-Deberías dormir un poco más, a William aún le quedan un par de horas para la siguiente toma _

_Ella negó con la cabeza y pareció cargarse físicamente de determinación _

_-No, nunca creí que viviría para decir esto pero Krycek tiene razón. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de acabar con todo esto y tenemos que hacerlo pronto –Dirigió la mirada a varios montones de papel que había sobre la mesa -¿Qué es todo eso?_

_-Es todo lo que tenemos –dijo Frohike_

_-Pues empecemos_

_Cogió un taco de papeles del primer montón y comenzó a leer mientras las pocas esperanzas de Mulder de dormir algo aquella noche se esfumaban en un suspiro._

_Scully repasó los datos una y otra y otra vez._

_Y una vez más._

_Era completamente frustrante. Todo lo que leía tenía sentido, comprendía las palabras, los términos formaban imágenes claras en su cabeza y sin embargo se le escapaba lo más importante; la visión de conjunto. No era capaz de averiguar que tenían que ver todas aquellas pruebas y datos con… nada. Era como ver punto a punto y color a color los trazos de uno de esos cuadros de tres dimensiones._

_Quizá si se dedicaba a mirar a las hojas enturbiando la vista…_

_-Esto es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar de nanotecnología – escuchó decir a Langly tan a lo lejos que parecía en otra galaxia._

_-Lo cual significa que es básicamente todo lo que existe sobre nanotecnología – le siguió Frohike._

_Su mente seguía concentrada en encontrar la solución y en no distraerse con el movimiento que surgía hacia alrededor pero cuando la voz de Krycek irrumpió con una réplica las piezas empezaron a caer en su sitio lenta, muy lentamente._

_-Para ser tan insignificantes sois muy arrogantes_

_Se levantó de su silla como en trance hasta llegar donde estaba Krycek con un montón de papeles en las manos_

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_Krycek le miró algo confuso lo cual, siendo Alex Krycek, se traducía en desdén_

_-¿Recientemente o desde que aprendí a hablar?_

_-¿El Sindicato investigó con nanotecnología?_

_Clin, clin clin. Scully podía oír claramente las piezas encajando, formando una estructura perfecta en su mente, y ni siquiera las réplicas sornas de Krycek podían interrumpir el proceso._

_-El Sindicato investigó hasta con cosméticos para mascotas – se apoyó ligeramente sobre la mesa en una pose interesante y señaló con la cabeza un extraño aparato que parecía un mando a distancia – Así fue como conseguí hacer de Skinner mi perra._

_Desde el punto señalado Mulder cogió el control remoto y le dio un par de vueltas curiosas en sus manos_

_-Puedes quedártelo, tengo otro – comentó Krycek_

_Pero a Dana Scully ya no le interesaba nada de eso. Ahora sabía como se había sentido Edisson cuando lució la primera lámpara incandescente o Bell la primera vez que escuchó una voz a través de su invento. Le faltaba aire, la cabeza le daba vueltas y muy probablemente hubiese podido poner a bailar el can-can o cualquier estupidez similar._

_Solo había un pequeño detalle_

_-¿Sabes cómo funciona?_

_Había una ansiedad en su voz que hasta a Krycek le resultó vagamente amenazadora_

_-No te dejes engañar por la pistola y el historial como asesino, en realidad no soy un científico_

_Pero Scully ya no atendía a razones, ¡estaba al borde de un precipicio intelectual y nadie parecía entenderlo! Cogio a Krycek de las solapas y se lo volvió a preguntar muy despacio, para que no hubiese ningún tipo de confusión._

_-¿Tienes la más remota idea de cómo funciona?_

_Fue solo un instante pero pareció una eternidad, el tiempo que tardó Krycek en sostenerle la mirada y en que el silencio los envolviese a todos como una capa espesa hasta que la voz traviesa de Mulder deshizo el momento en mil pedazos_

_-Campos electromagnéticos_

_Scully soltó a Krycel y se giró hacia la fuente de la voz._

_-Lo pone en la parte de atrás "Advertencia: este aparato puede interferir en otros mecanismos que manipulen campos electromagnéticos"_

_Ahí estaba. El último "clin" la clave que daba sentido a todo lo demás y ponía orden en su vida y en su cabeza y una vez más era Mulder el que estaba al otro lado, complementándola._

_Sonrió corrió hacia él como si fuese un Deja Vu de aquel tribunal después de Tunguska pero esta vez cuando llegó hasta él le besó como si en ello le fuese la vida y el alma._

_Cuando segundos o días más tardes se separó de Mulder aún sonriendo, solo había una cosa que quedaba por decir._

_-Sé como acabar con los supersoldados_

_Jack Peterson era un respetado miembro de su comunidad. Durante toda su vida había sido un modelo a seguir, un empresario emprendedor, un marido ejemplar y un padre abnegado. _

_O al menos así fue hasta marzo del 2000 _

_Ahora era mucho más. Invencible, invulnerable. Sus ojos y sus oídos eran los ojos y los oídos de cientos como él. Era capaz de sentir cosas que en aquel momento sentía uno de sus __hermanos__ a miles de km de distancia._

_El poder corría pos sus venas._

_Sus amigos, su familia… todo eso carecía ahora de sentido, formaba parte de algo mucho más grande. Mejor. Algo que le decía qué hacer y cómo sin importar las consecuencias, sin responsabilidades sin culpabilidades… pronto todos serían como él y para conseguirlo solo tenían que acabar con __ellos_

_Lo sintió en cada uno de los poros de su indestructible piel. Le llamaban, había llegado el momento._

_Se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería en la que estaba cenando dejando el plato a medias y se dirigió a la puerta sin molestarse en pagar o en recoger su maletín y su abrigó. Ignoró los gritos de la camarera y cruzó la calle sin comprobar si venía algún coche._

_No estaba lejos. Pronto llegaría_

_Sí, lo sentía. Decenas de __hermanos__ y __hermanas__ aproximándose, sería tarea fácil acabar con unos cuantos humanos, destruir todos los documentos y llevarse al niño sin ocasionarle ningún daño. Era la ocasión para matar todos los pájaros de un solo tiro._

_"Recordad, el niño es la prioridad"_

_Era la idea que zumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez _

_Por supuesto, todos ellos lo sabían del mismo modo que sabían respirar como si fuese más que un instinto, algo que formaba parte de ellos; aquel bebé era El Elegido, un humáno que era mucho más que un humano de nacimiento. Él sería el que los guiase hacia su destino._

_"No debe sufrir ningún daño"_

_Desde luego que no, ni él ni ninguno de los suyos le haría nunca el menor daño, de hecho, ni siquiera deberían físicamente poder hacerselo._

_Dobló la esquina de la calle a oscuras iluminada tenuemente por un puñado de farolas. Algunos de sus __hermanos__ ya habían llegado y no necesitó girarse para saber que muchos más se acercaban._

_Había llegado el momento._

_-Yo he recogido la mayor parte de los datos, digo yo que también me podía haber dado un beso a mí _

_Por dios, si oía lloriquear al pequeño troll una vez más iba a hacerle tragar todos sus estúpidos datos. A la vez._

_En lugar de verbalizarlo Alex Krycek se limitó a mirarle fijamente durante una milésima de segundo_

_-Vale. Ya me callo_

_Por fin, la gentuza esa empezaba a comprender la mecánica del juego. Sentados en la mesa de Scully extrañamente sonriente, todos esperaban las explicaciones pertinentes._

_Él esperaba que le dijesen dónde y con qué apuntar._

_-Los nanocitos son como pequeñas células artificiales que responden a órdenes básicas, principalmente dónde y como colocarse lo que hace que puedan recrear tejidos, taponar heridas o… – Le dirigió una mirada censuradora – o crear tabiques en las arterias que impidan el paso de la sangre. Es lo que hace a los supersoldados virtualmente invencibles, pueden regenerarse rápidamente, reconstruir órganos ¡lo que sea!_

_Scully seguía entusiasmada, imbuida en una especie de subidón intelectual y si no dejaba pronto de intentar contagiarles a todos su entusiasmo a base de explicaciones pseudocientíficas Krycek estaba dispuesto a contemplar el asesinato terapéutico como una opción plausible._

_-O sea que si los nanocitos de Skinner estuviesen programados para ello podrían… ¿podrían curarle un balazo?_

_No es que él no le viese los pros a poder disparar a Skinner una y otra y otra y otra vez pero visto que el estado de colocón de adrenalina de Scully parecía contagioso y que Mulder no dejaba de mirarla como si fuese una deidad con la respuesta a todos los secretos del universo le pareció importarle clarificarlo_

_-No están programados para eso_

_-Osea que Skinner podría ser un supersoldado si sus nanocitos estuviesen programados para ello._

_Genial. El Melenudo descubría la Biología._

_-¿A quién le importa?_

_-Skinner tiene nanocitos en su sangre, los supersoldados están "hechos" de nanocitos_

_-¿Cómo los matamos?_

_Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas reconocerlo pero estaba de acuerdo con el Orejas_

_-¿De verdad queremos matarlos? -… - quiero decir que si encontrásemos el control remoto podríamos controlarlos podríamos hacer… que limpiasen las alcantarillas o algo así._

_Ya, si alguien no ponía fin a tanta estupidez iba ser él el que pusiese un fin definitivo, en el sentido de la palabra que incluía balas atravesando órganos vitales. ¿Qué se habían creído que estaban dentro de una película de Steve Martin en el que los malvados alienígenas con malvados propósitos terminaban cómicamente limpiando alcantarillas?_

_-Además de la dificultad de encontrar el control remoto no estoy segura de que supiésemos interpretar y modificar su señal. Y siempre podrían hacer más supersoldados_

_Siempre se podía contar con Scully para impartir cordura, al menos eso, tenía que reconocérselo pero Krycek seguía sin la respuesta que quería_

_-Vale, nada de crear una raza de superesclavos ¿¡Cómo nos los cargamos!?_

_Scully sonrió _

_-Creando campos magnéticos_

_Todo lo que John Doggett sabía de campos magnéticos era que mantenían pegado a la puerta de la nevera el imán con forma de sombrero mexicano que su hermana le trajo de Tijuana pero si Dana Scully decía que eso podía acabar con aquellos seres aparentemente indestructibles él estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra cargado de aquellos pequeños imanes de nevera del mismo modo que el sacerdote de "El Exorcismo" se cargaba de crucifijos y agua bendita._

_Skinner se acercó casi con sigilo con las manos en los bolsillos y cara espectador pasivo como si nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor fuese con él._

_-Así que… ¿imanes?_

_Porque qué otra cosa se podía decir si al parecer eran los únicos de toda la habitación (a lo mejor incluso, de toda la ciudad) que no tenían ni idea de qué era un campo electroloquefuese_

_-Eso parece_

_Si aquello fuese una película, al menos uno de los dos estaría mascando tabaco y habrían pasado por delante suya alguna que otra planta del desierto rodando empujadas por el viento._

_A las dos de la mañana y con demasiadas cosas que no puede o no sabe explicar pesando sobre sus espaldas, Doggett sigue sin creer en extraterrestres como Mulder, no cree en fuerzas místicas ni en el karma como lo hace Mónica, no sabe interpretar los misterios de la naturaleza como Dana ni domina el arte de buscar en todo tramas conspiratorias como aquellos tres tipos extraños. A Krycek le obvia de sus pensamientos conscientemente porque si se permitiese el lujo de pensar en algo relacionado con él, aunque solo fuese durante un segundo tendría que pensar en cómo mira a Mónica a veces, como si sólo él pudiese desvelar sus misterios y en un mes perdidos de la mano de Dios del que ni sabe ni quiere saber nada._

_La habitación vibra y se mueve a un ritmo extraño que todos parecen seguir como si tuviesen su papel aprendido y él ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar; tan prescindible como un ventilador en el Polo Norte._

_Skinner no le quitaba el ojo al aparatito negro que parecía más el control remoto de un coche teledirigido que tecnología punta y como un pez fuera del agua, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era observar, quizá así aprendiese algo aunque pensándolo mejor probablemente no._

_Dana y Mulder hablaban incomprensiblemente sobre aceleradores de partículas y yacimientos de magnetita y si la terminología era un misterio para él, le resultaba un misterio aún mayor como podían hablar de ciencia de una manera tan… ¿pornográfica? _

_Se miraban a los ojos con una intensidad que parecía un ente físico y entre los escasos 10 centímetros que les separaban las palabras se arrastraban casi susurrantes, como si se acariciasen con manos invisibles y cualquiera hubiese podido ver que para ellos el resto del mundo había dejado de existir. Era hasta incómodo de ver, un acto de voayerismo presenciar algo que parecía tan íntimo y privado y sin embargo sí, seguían hablando de imanes._

_-¿Siempre es así?_

_Podía haber elaborado un poco más su pregunta pero no sabía exactamente cómo formulaba aún así Skinner pareció entenderle, siguió su mirada hasta la pareja y después sonrió como un sabiondo._

_-Yo hace tiempo que aprendí a mirar hacia otro lado_

_Aquello era un sí. No era de extrañar la cantidad de rumores que habían generado a lo largo de los años_

_A su lado, a una distancia prudencial, Mónica miraba a uno y a otro como en un partido de ping-pong absorta tratando de seguir la conversación, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Krycek pasó por detrás de ella, entre su espalda y la pared del pasillo. Demasiado cerca, demasiado lento y demasiado… casual; gracias a Dios no conocía mucho al tipo pero estaba seguro de que Alex Krycek no había echo algo casual en su vida._

_John Doggett era consciente de ser demasiado clásico y no saber nada de mujeres pero aún podía sumar dos más dos y el resultado gritaba "Chicago" alto y claro._

_El aire se volvió pesado y las paredes se encogían con cada imagen y cada que golpeaba su aturdido cerebro todas con tres conceptos en común; Mónica, Krycek, Chicago. Tenía que salir de aquella casa cuanto antes si no quería terminar gritándole algo impropio a Mónica y partiéndole la cara a Krycek porque aunque el pinchazo agudo en algún lugar indeterminado del pecho le dijese lo contrario, lo cierto era que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Bueno a partirle la cara a Krycek sí, pero por otros motivos._

_Respiró hondo y se giró agobiado buscando la puerta._

_-¿Dónde va?_

_Era curioso que Skinner siguiese llamándole de usted en ocasiones, sobre todo en las que había otra gente delante_

_-Necesito tomar el aire_

_Sobraban el resto de explicaciones_

_-Le acompaño_

_No le contestó, simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta y no cerrarla tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras en lugar de coger el ascensor con las pisadas consistente de Walter Skinner siguiéndole los pasos._

_Cuando atravesó la puerta del portal una bofetada de agradable aire frío le recibió y le hizo cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo quemándole la garganta con furia._

_-John_

_No fue que dijese su nombre de pila, si no como lo dijo, apenas un susurro sin aire cargado de terror._

_Cuando abrió los ojos y levantó la vista varias decenas de personas se acercaban desde ambos lados de la calle con los ojos puestos en ellos._

_La primera salva de disparos sonó como debían de sonar las puertas del infierno abriéndose mientras todo se aceleraba y precipitaba a un ritmo desenfrenado._

_Mónica Reyes sacó su pistola más por un acto reflejo que como resultado de un pensamiento consciente del mismo modo que hicieron Mulder y Krycek. Los Pistoleros se tiraron al suelo y Dana Scully corrió hacia el dormitorio al tiempo que su hijo comenzaba a llorar._

_Apoyado en una pared Krycek se acercó a una ventana y echó un vistazo a la calle._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Ahora!_

_Mientras Dana volvía con William y los Pistoleros comenzaban a correr escaleras abajo Mónica se acercó junto a Krycek a la ventana temiendo ver justo lo que vio; John Doggett y Walter Skinner espalda con espalda disparando a una multitud que se levantaba una y otra vez tras recibir los impactos._

_Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr antes de que Alex le agarrase la muñeca y la parase en seco._

_-Por la puerta de atrás_

_-¡Pero tenemos que ayudarles!_

_Una gran falta de expresión de ningún sentimiento era lo que reinaba en la mirada de Alex Krycek y Mónica tragó saliva antes de soltarse violentamente de la muñeca y correr hacia la puerta._

_-Los muertos no ayudan a nadie Mónica – dijo apenas levantando la voz lo suficiente par que ella le escuchase por encima del sonido de las balas – Hay que salvar al niño_

_En aquel momento Mónica Reyes le odió más de lo que el resto de la humanidad junta le habría odiado a lo largo de su vida. Un pequeña, ínfima parte de ella comprendía lo que estaba diciendo pero el resto de ella solo podía pensar en que nadie jamás debería hacerla elegir entre John Doggett y un bebé de apenas 2 meses posible futuro salvador de la humanidad. _

_-Iremos por la escalera de emergencia_

_Sin darse cuenta Mulder había tomado la decisión por ella, con la pistola empuñada y alerta salió al pasillo seguido de Dana que rodeaba con sus brazos a su bebé como queriendo hacer de su propio cuerpo un escudo. Los disparos seguían resonando cuando Krycek y ella abandonaron el apartamento cerrando la comitiva._

_No hubo tiempo para pensar y su propia respiración retumbando como un cataclismo en sus oídos apenas sí la dejaban oir los pasos firmes e inhumanos que habían comenzado a seguirles._

_Los escalones de dos en dos solo parándose para apartarse cuando Alex se daba la vuelta para disparar o ella misma tenía que hacerlo. Estuvieron años bajando aquella escalera al ritmo de sus propios latidos, quizá aún más y cuando la puerta de emergencia cedió ante la presión de Mulder y los cuatro salieron a recibir el aire frío de la calle hubiese deseado que aquella escalera no hubiese acabado nunca._

_La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un chasquido, delante de ellos un auténtico ejército les esperaba formando un semicírculo a su alrededor._

_-Mulder_

_Fue apenas un susurro, quizá ni siquiera eso y Mónica pudo sentir toda la angustia de Dana concentrada en aquellas dos sílabas antes de que empezasen a disparar y el sonido de sus balas se uniese al de las de Skinner y Doggett que en la calle paralela debían de estar a punto de quedarse su munición._

_Hombres, mujeres, niños y adolescentes de todas las edades, razas y condiciones les acechaban recibiendo los impactos de bala sin denotar la más mínima emoción, se limitaban a volverse a levantar y seguir avanzando._

_Las balas no daban abasto siquiera para contenerlos mínimamente y cuando una muchachita endeble de cabello rubio y largo consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para lanzar a Krycek contra la pared fue como si un telón de acero callese sobre la escena._

_Ni siquiera vió venir el puño de hierro que la golpeó con toda su fuerza en el estómago y la hizo doblarse de dolor inmediatamente dejando de disparar. Mientras caía al suelo como en una película rodada que estuvieran pasando a cámara lenta, pudo ver como dos de aquellos replicantes abatían a Mulder dejándolo sangrando en el suelo. Tan solo un instante después, Dana Scully, gritando el nombre de su compañero se arrodillaba en el suelo tratando de proteger a su hijo y preparándose para recibir el golpe de aquel hombre que a unos centíumetros de ella preparaba su puño._

_Cerró los ojos. Si iba a morir de ningún modo quería que una de sus últimas imágenes fuese la de Dana y William tendidos en el suelo. Esperó aquel sonido inconfundible que hacían los cuerpos al caer o ese otro que hacían los huesos al romperse._

_Lo único que oyó fue el leve llanto angustiado de William y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos algo había cambiado. Todo había cambiado._

_A su lado, Krycek trataba de recuperarse respirando con fuerza y apoyando la espalda en la pared para tratar de ponerse de pie, Mulder había conseguido incorporarse lo suficiente para apoyarse sobre uno de sus brazos mientras sangraba todabía tendido en el suelo y Dana permanecía de rodillas con la cabeza gacha apretando al bebé con su cuerpo. Ninguno de los supersoldados se movía, parecían estatuas de sal que habían cometido el pecado horrible de mirar en la dirección equivocada._

_Veinte segundos, treinta._

_Un minuto_

_El llanto de William se volvió más agudo y en ese mismo momento todos los replicantes, todas aquellas decenas de personas que un día habían sido seres humanos cayeron al suelo como si algo o alguien los hubiese desconectado._

_-Bueno Mulder, por fin tus genes sirven para algo_

_Alex Krycek, con el labio partido y probablemente algún que otro hueso roto seguía teniendo su retorcido sentido del humor intacto, sacó un teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número de la memoria_

_-Marita. Necesito ayuda para una limpieza…_

_No escuchó el resto de la conversación caminó los escasos pasos que la separaban de Mulder, Dana y William y se arrodilló a su lado. Las heridas de Mulder de su anterior encuentro con los supersoldados se habían reabierto y Dana parecía estar en algo muy parecido a un estado de shock._

_-¿Estáis bien?_

_Tomó como única respuesta una afirmación nerviosa con la cabeza por parte de Dana y hechó a correr por entre los cuerpos sin ningún tipo de vida cubrían toda la calle. Corrió y rodeó el edificio y siguió corriendo entre los restos de la batalla y cuando llegó a la altura de la puerta de entrada principal del edificio donde Skinner y Doggett estaban sentados mirando a su alrededor como si fuesen los supervivientes de una película de miedo, llenos de brechas y cortes superficiales, siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarles._

_Mucho después, todavía abrazada a John Doggett, todavía le parecía estar corriendo._


	16. Finales que nunca Llegan

_**El Hombre siempre cree que lo que piensa es verdad - Mahatma Gandhi**_**_  
_**

Los periódicos de todo el país informaron de la catástrofe. Un laboratorio de drogas ilegal situado en un bloque residencial de Georgtown había sido el responsable de cientos de pequeñas de explosiones (que algunos vecinos habían confundido con disparos) que provocaron fugas de varios gases letales acabando con la vida de un centenar de personas.

Al contrario que en otras ocasiones no hubo telemaratones para recaudar dinero para los familares de las víctimas, ninguna cadena de televisión dedicó ningún programa especial al suceso y los periódicos no se tiraron semanas abriendo sus titulares con alguna referencia a la desgracia.

Por supuesto, los resultados de las autópsias no se hicieron públicos y los cuerpos recuperados nunca fueron devueltos a sus familas que enterraron cajas de pino llenas de arena.

Equipos especiales del estado se encargaron de descontaminar la zona y unos meses después aquel incinente no solo era historia sino que era la historia de los vencidos, aquella que nunca se contaba porque nunca había sucedido y mientras Mulder indignado proclamaba la poca siposición de la sociedad americana a buscar las verdaderas respuestas Skinner respiraba aliviado y dormía cada noche como no recordaba haber dormido en su vida.

Sentado en su despacho repasaba una vez más la lista de replicantes infiltrados en el FBI y la comprobaba con las bases de datos actualizadas de la Agencia como hacía todas las semanas y como todas las semanas desde hacía nueve meses el resultado era el mismo; todos los sujetos de la búsqueda habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Sabían que no era el final que en algún lugar indeterminado el enemigo se había replegado para volver a atacar en un futuro, solo estaban en el ojo del huracán donde todo parece apacible pero no hay manera de escapar del vendabal en un futuro pero tenían tiempo y tenían recursos, mucho más de lo que habían soñado hacía un año.

Un leve toque en la puerta y un repiqueteo de tacones por el encerado dio paso a su secretaria con cara de pocos amigos y muchas malas pulgas.

-¿Sí?

-Los agentes Mulder y Doggett quieren verle.

Pufff, aquello en conjunto nunca auguraba nada bueno, o al menos nada que no desembocase en una migraña

-Ehmm digales que ahora mismo estoy ocupado

-Con todo respeto Señor… no

Definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno. Su secretaria esbozó una falsa sonrisa irónica y esperó con los brazos cruzados

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-He dicho que no, Señor. Si les digo que está ocupado le esperarán, de hecho le esperarán donde están ahora mismo que es exactamente delante de mi escritorio lo que significa que seguirán discutiendo sobre cosas ininteligibles y absurdas delante de mi escritorio mientras no me dejan trabajar.

Walter Skinner elevó los ojos al cielo pensándo en qué hora se le había ocurrido mover todo aquel papeleo para que Mulder volviese a los expedientes X. Había conseguido minimizar sus migrañas dando órdenes expresas de que tan solo la agente Scully y la agente Reyes estaban autorizadas a subir a hacerle el resumen de los casos.

El renovado departamento de los Expedientes X llevaba poco más de medio año funcionando con cuatro agentes asignados oficialmente y de manera permanente a aquella sección y ya habían provocado dos infartos en el departamento contable y alguna que otra embolia en el gabinete de dirección del Bureau. Por otra parte su ratio de casos resueltos seguía impecable y a pesar de los constantes rumores las relaciones personales de ambas parejan habían pasado todo lo desapercibidas que podían pasar.

En aquel momento, había al menos un par de apuestas generalizadas circulando por las oficinas que especulaban con la naturaleza de la relación de Doggett con Mulder entre otras posibilidades.

Suspiró hondo y buscó en su cajón las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-Está bien Kimberly, hágales pasar pero antes digamé qué más tengo para hoy

Su secretaria sonrió complacida y sacó la agenda para buscar las citas en el día adecuado.

-Reunión de directores adjuntos a las 15:00, entrevista con el jefe de servicio de sección Phill Mason a las 17:30 y cena con una interesante y sensual pelirroja a las 19:30

Sonrió y cerró la agenda saliendo del despacho antes de que pudiese darle una réplica o contestar a su guiño, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disfrutar del momento antes de que la pareja de agentes irrumpiese en el despacho hablando a la vez sobre ¿hombres mono?

Había días que el final de la jornada no parecía llegar nunca

_Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro para ver nada ni siquiera después de permaneces allí más del doble del tiempo suficiente para que las pupilas se adaptasen._

_Podía oír su propia respiración, agitada, y su pulso acelerado con eco, como si unas paredes lejanas e invisibles reproduciesen cada mínimo sonido y más allá otro ruido de otra presencia, más una intuición que un sonido._

_-Nunca podrás escapar короткий крыса _

_Alex se quedó tan quieto como pudo. Sabía que no había donde huir ni dónde esconderse y que su única oportunidad de que Zorskov no le encontrase era hacerle creer que nunca había estado allí._

_Cerró los ojos que en cualquier caso no le servían para nada y minimizó el ritmo e intensidad de su respiración sin atreverse siquiera a tragar saliva por miedo a que aquello le descubriese._

_-Sabes quién soy, sabes lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer, sabes que no me temblará la mano, Alexander._

_Se estremeció como si estuviese oyendo hablar al mismísimo diablo y le estuviese condenando con cada palabra. Todo el que había vivido en Rusia en una época temía aquella voz, el Capitan Zorskov, brazo ejecutor de los genocidas perversos._

_Un mano le tocó el hombro izquierdo y en la oscuridad Alex Krycek se giró aterrado. Allí estaba, debajo de un conveniente foco de luz que iluminaba sus galones; Zorskov con su uniforme de capitán del ejército ruso con el rostro cubierto por la sombra de la visera._

_-No puedes escapar de mi короткий крыса _

_Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y la luz iluminó su cara no era el rostro de Zorskov el que le miraba sino el suyo propio que le devolvía una sonrisa malévola._

Krycek se despertó inmediatamente levantándose de la cama casi por inercia y respiró hondo tratando de olvidar aquella última pesadilla cuanto antes. Con todo lo que había visto y hecho a lo largo de su vida aquel hombre que había matado con 17 años para poder sobrevivir era el único que le perseguía en sueños.

Torció la cabeza a un lado y a otro para destensar los músculos del cuello y caminó por la habitación, si es que a una estancia excavada en la roca se le podía llamar habitación. Llevaba ya nueve meses viviendo en aquel santuario de magnetita en mitad del desierto al cargo de la Resistecia, organizando estrategias, gestionando los escasos recurso infiltrando y moviendo sus títeres en las más altas esferas del gobierno. Poco quedaba ya de aquel Krycek que saltaba de trenes en marcha y sobrevivía en prisiones turcas. Le quedaban sus pesadillas y una caja escondida en un agujero en la pared debajo de su cama donde reposaban sus últimos secretos, los que se llevaría a la tumba.

Se arrodilló frente a la cama y alargó el brazo para sacar la caja. Nunca pensó que terminaría en el bando de los Buenos de las Causas Perdidas, nunca pensó que no moriría ejecutado por orden de algún pez gordo del Sindicato y sin embargo allí estaba.

Sacó la caja con sigilo, era de cartón plastificado marrón poco más grande que un par de cajas de zapatos y le quitó la tapa. Dentro había cintas de audio y vídeo, fotos, documentos y ningún recuerdo personal de una vida con demasiadas identidades.

Apartó las cintas y la mayoría de las carpetas y se fue directo a un sobre de color mostaza de tamaño folio sin ninguna etiqueta, dentro estaba la causa que lo había precipitado todo y le había llevado a aquel mismo momento. Dentro, una carpeta con documentos que él mismo había fabricado hacía poco más de un año jugando su última baza a todo o nada. Si se hubiese equivocado, si no hubiese seguido a su instinto, si no hubiese arriesgado la vida para colocar aquella carpeta en el lugar adecuado ahora probablemente todos estarían muertos y la colonización hubiese sido imparable.

En cualquier caso no era su estilo torturarse con posibilidades estúpidas. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carpeta.

_XF:021905 William (Mulder) Scully_

Sonrió. La prueba de su última victoria en las sombras, de una de sus conspiraciones más brillantes.

XF. X File. Todo miembro de aquella familia tenía derecho a su propio Expediete x ¿no? Algo así como un legado familiar

_021905_. Diecinueve de mayo de dos mil dos. Se sentía especialmente satisfecho de haber acertado la fecha de nacimiento.

Sin aquellos papeles no hubiese podido convencer a Mulder de que necesitaban a su hijo para ganar aquella guerra ni de que le necesitaba a él para obtener la información privilegiada.

Muchas veces había estado a punto de destruir aquella prueba pero le podía el orgullo de conservar su obra maestra.

Volvió a dejarlo todo como estaba y cerró la caja colocándola de nuevo en sus sitio. Por mucho que las cosas hubiesen cambiado Alex Krycek no se permitía momentos de melancolía

Unos pasos de trol cansinos resonaron entre la roca y al momento apareció por la puerta aquel enano

-Ha venido la Rubiales. A ver si no hacéis tanto ruido como la última vez que por mucho que tú estes aquí esto no es una casa de putas Krycek

La mayoría del tiempo resultaba entretenido tener a alguien fijo con quien meterse y si hubiese tenido que elegir hubiese dicho que el estúpido de Frohike era su blanco favorito, no solo de los Tres Gaystoleros, sino de la docena veintena de personas que trabajaba entre aquellas rocas de magnetita perfeccionando armas eficaces.

-Ninguna casa de putas medianamente respetable te permetiría la entrada

A veces Marita les hacía alguna visita para concretar aspectos del trabajo, la mayoría además hacían el servicio completo y daban utilidades interesantes a las formas caprichosas de las paredes

A veces al mirar a Marita se preguntaba si alguna vez sonreía, alguna vez, también se preguntaba si Mónica Reyes había sonreido cuando leyó la nota de despedida que le había dejado en su buzón, solo tenía una frase, recuerdo de una noche mejor "Tom era un gato estúpido y probablemente castrado. Sempre preferí a Jerry"

-También ha llegado un e-mail de Mulder. Dice que si vemos algún nido de vívoras le demos recuerdos a tu madre

No quiso sonreir pero no pudo evitarlo y cuando salió de la estancia seguiendo a Frohike tampoco pudo evitar un murmullo entre dientes.

Si no le hubiese matado, me cagaría en su padre

Solo había una cosa que Alex Krycek tenía clara: algún día todo aquello de la colonización y la Resistencia terminaría, tenía que tener un final porque él tenía que volver a Wahington a darle la paliza de su vida al marica de Mulder por haberle hecho conducir un New Beatle amarillo.


End file.
